Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe
by Aiko Ishikawa
Summary: Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal ini memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan membuat Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghianati kerajaan, karna dia adalah seorang Jendral dari Wei. -Sequel dari Royal Kingdoms: The Justice-... chapter 13 update.
1. Chapter 1

Hola saya kembali lagi, untuk mendongeng (?), untuk balasan review sequel Royal Kingdoms sebelumnya akan saya balas lewat PM aja ya, Sequel dari Royal Kingdoms: The Justice. Happy reading.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:Friendship

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: OOC, ceritanya bisa saja gaje, cerita lari dari sejarah (?), cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal ini memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan membuat Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengianati kerajaan, karna dia adalah seorang Jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

**- lagi lagi perang? -**

Dipagi yang begitu dingin, dan sangat dingin, membuat semua orang enggan meninggalkan dunia mimpi mereka, tapi tidak dengan Guo Jia, dia pergi keluar dari rumahnya, dan menghirup udara pagi yang begitu segar, walaupun keadaan pagi ini sangat dingin, karna memang sekarang sedang musim penghujan, "brrr, bodohnya aku seharusnya aku tidak bangun sepagi ini, hah kalau sudah bangun aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pikir Guo Jia. Tapi karna dingin cuaca hari ini, Guo Jia kembali masuk kerumahnya, "huaaah, walaupun hanya musim pengujan tapi cuacanya dingin sekali" kata Guo Jia sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dia melihat keadaan diluar melalui jendela, dia melihat air bekas hujan semalam, "apakah tadi malam hujannya lebat ya?" pikir Guo Jia. Setelah memperhatikan genangan air hujan, Guo Jia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memutuskan melakukan aktifitas lainnya, "dari pada memperhatikan genangan air, lebih baik aku mandi dulu" kata Guo Jia.

-xxx-

"Mi Yan bangun, sudah pagi" kata Xiahou Dun sambil menggoyang tubuh Mi Yan.

Bukannya bangun, Mi Yan malah masuk kedalam selimutnya sambil berkata, "nanti saja, tunggu jam tujuh pagi" kata Mi Yan.

"kau ini, sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus, ayo cepat bangun!" kata Xiahou Dun sambil menarik selimut Mi Yan.

"brrrr, master Xiahou Dun! Ini masih terlalu pagi, lagipula hari ini dingin sekali, plus hari ini hari minggu, jadi aku bangunnya jam tujuh!" kata Mi Yan lalu dia mengambil selimutnya dari tangan Xiahou Dun dan kembali tidur.

"hah, ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau bangun" kata Xiahou Dun yang merasa kalah, dan dia pun melangkah pergi dari kamar Mi Yan.

-xxx-

"uhuk, uhuk" Cao Cao menutup dirinya dengan selimut, cuaca yang begitu dingin membuat tubuhnya kedinginan, padahal dia belum sembuh total dari penyakitnya, sudah dua bulan lebih Cao Cao terus berbaring diatas tempat tidur, "brrr, dingin sekali" kata Cao Cao tubuhnya bergemetar, tiba tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan terlihat Cao Pi masuk sambil membawakan makanan dan teh hangat untuk ayahnya.

"ayah, apa ayah kedinginan?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya Cao Pi" kata Cao Cao.

"kalau begitu ayah minum teh hangat dulu, mungkin tubuh ayah akan segera hangat setelah meminum teh ini" kata Cao Pi sambil memberikan segelas teh hangat.

Cao Cao mengambil teh hangat itu dari tangan Cao Pi dan meminumnya, "hah~ kau benar Cao Pi, tubuh ayah sekarang merasa hangat" kata Cao Cao.

Cao Pi hanya memandangi ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

**Brak!**

"maaf Yang Mulia Cao Cao, Yang Mulia Cao Pi! Saya melaporkan keadaan!" kata seorang prajurit.

"soal apa?" kata Cao Pi dengan wajah serius.

"master Cao Ren meminta bantuan, kastil Fan diserang oleh Guan Yu dari kerajaan Shu" kata prajurit itu sambil memberi hormat.

"Guan Yu? Kenapa dia menyerang kastil Fan" kata Cao Cao yang heran.

"laporkan keadaan ini kepada seluruh Jendral dan prajurit! Kumpulkan mereka dihalaman istana, cepat!" perintah Cao Pi.

"baik" kata prajurit itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Cao Pi.

"ayah, aku akan menghentikan Guan Yu dan membantu paman Ren, dan aku yang akan memimpin perang ini" kata Cao Pi dengan wajah serius.

"sebaiknya kau membawa Xiahou Dun agar dia bisa membantumu memimpin perang" saran Cao Cao.

"baik ayah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" kata Cao Pi lalu berlari meninggalkan ayahnya.

"semoga berhasil, Cao Pi" kata Cao Cao.

-xxx-

"Mi Yan banngun! Ada pengumuman dari Cao Pi!" kata Xiahou Dun yang terus berusaha membangunkan Mi Yan.

"paling juga pengumuman biasa" kata Mi Yan.

"ini soal perang!" kata Xiahou Dun sambil menarik selimut Mi Yan.

"perang?" kata Mi Yan terkejut, "bagaimana ini, aku belum mandi, dan juga belum sarapan" kata Mi Yan yang panik.

"makanya, sudah cepat sana mandi dan sarapan!" perintah Xiahou Dun.

"baik" Mi Yan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

-xxx-

"apa kastil Fan diserang?" kata Jia Xu yang terkejut.

"iya, paman Ren meminta bantuan, dia tidak sanggup mengatasi ini sendirian" kata Cao Pi.

"lalu apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Jia Xu.

"Jia Xu, kau tetap disini untuk menjaga istana Xu Chang, aku akan membawa Jendral dan ahli strategi yang kupercaya, sebaiknya kau juga harus menjaga Xu Chang agar tidak diserang" perintah Cao Pi.

"siap Yang Mulia Cao Pi" kata Jia Xu sambil memberi hormat.

"lalu siapa yang akan anda pilih?" tanya Sima Yi.

"kau dan Guo Jia" kata Cao Pi.

"saya?" kata Sima Yi terkejut.

"iya, ayahku mempercayai kemampuanmu, dan suruh kedua putramu itu untuk ikut berperang" perintah Cao Pi.

"baik Yang Mulia Cao Pi" kata Sima Yi setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Cao Pi.

"Guo Jia kau ikut denganku" kata Cao Pi.

"baik" kata Guo Jia.

-xxx-

"hah~ padahal hari ini aku mau menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur tiduran, malas malasan" keluh Li Dian.

"kau ini! Ini semuakan demi kejayaan Wei! Masa kerjamu tiap hari bermalas malasan saja!" kata Yue Jin.

"iya, iya, tapi masa iya perang disaat musim penghujan begini" kata Li Dian dengan tampang malasnya.

"ya mana gue tau!" kata Yue Jin rada kesal.

"sudah sudah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar, lebih baik gunakan tenaga kalian untuk berperang nanti" kata Xu Huang yang melerai mereka berdua.

"Li Dian nih orang nyeselin!" kata Yue Jin.

"terus masalah buat loe?" kata Li Dian dengan tampang malasnya.

"masalahlah!" kata Yue Jin.

"sudah! Jangan berantem disini!" kata Xu Huang.

Li Dian dan Yue Jin terdiam.

"nah begitu dong" kata Xu Huang sambil tersenyum.

-xxx-

"kastil Fan, menurut informasi master Jia Xu, kastil itu dikelilingi oleh air" kata Guo Jia.

"begitu ya" kata Cao Pi.

"tapi kita tidak bisa menggunakan taktik penyerangan dengan air, karna kalo kita membuka bendungan yang terkena air malah kastil Fan" jelas Guo Jia.

"iya aku tau, aku berpikir pasti Shu menggunakan taktik ini untuk menenggelamkan kastil Fan, dan yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghentikannya" kata Cao Pi.

"iya, hanya itu satu satunya cara" kata Guo Jia.

Disaat mereka berdua sedang asyik berdiskusi, datang seorang prajurit untuk melapor, "lapor Yang Mulia Cao Pi, semua Jendral dan prajurit sudah berkumpul" kata prajurit itu.

"bagus" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju halaman istana.

-xxx-

Dihalaman istana banyak Jendral Wei yang berkumpul untuk menunggu pengumuman perang dari pemimpin baru mereka, "hah~ perang lagi" keluh Mi Yan.

"sudahlah, mungkin saja kau tidak terpilih untuk menghentikan penyerangan Guan Yu" kata Xiahou Dun.

"tunggu dulu, Guan Yu? Apakah dia orang yang berjagut panjang itu?" tanya Mi Yan.

"iya" jawab Xiahou Dun.

"bukankah dia membantu kita saat diperang Guan Du, dan kenapa dia malah menyerang kita?" tanya Mi Yan.

"entahlah Mi Yan, aku juga merasa dia itu orang yang tidak dapat dipercaya" kata Xiahou Dun.

Mi Yan hanya diam.

Dilain pihak, terlihat Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao yang sedang menunggu pengumuman, "aku merasa grogi, soalnya ini baru pertama kalinya aku berperang" kata Sima Shi.

"tenang, kita kan sering battle di game" kata Sima Zhao.

"bukan itu maksudnya!" kata Sima Shi.

"kakak Shi! Kakak Shi!" teriak seseorang, Sima Shi menoleh kearah orang itu, ternyata yang meneriakinya adalah Xiahou Ba.

"Xiahou Ba!" kata Sima Shi.

"eh?" Sima Zhao hanya memiringkan kepalanya, karna ada yang memanggil kakanya dengan sebutan 'kakak Shi' yang sering ia gunakan untuk memanggil kakaknya juga, "siapa dia kakak Shi?" tanya Sima Zhao sambil menunjuk Xiahou Ba.

"dia Xiahou Ba, dia anaknya si Jendral Panah master Xiahou Yuan" kata Sima Shi.

"hoooo, salam kenal, namaku Sima Zhao, adiknya Sima Shi" kata Sima Zhao sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Xiahou Ba.

"salam kenal juga" kata Xiahou Ba sambil menjabat tangan Sima Zhao.

"Xiahou Ba, kamu juga ikut berperang?" tanya Sima Shi.

"hoo pasti, aku tidak mau kalah dengan anak angkatnya paman Dun, yaitu Mi Yan" kata Xiahou Ba dengan bersemangat.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sima Shi.

"Mi Yan kan perempuan, masa aku kalah dengan anak perempuan sih, tidak boleh dong" kata Xiahou Ba.

"kamu naksir sama Mi Yan ya?" goda Sima Zhao.

"errr, itu, ya, anu" Xiahou Ba hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya.

"aha, kamu suka dengan dia!" tebak Sima Zhao sambil menunjuk Xiahou Ba.

"ma, mana mungkin aku suka dengan dia" bantah Xiahou Ba, wajahnya memerah mirip buah tomat.

"rahasia kebongkar, Xiahou Ba suka sama Mi Yan" kata Sima Zhao sambil lompat lompat kaya anak TK.

"ta, tapi... Aku cuman naksir sedikit" kata Xiahou Ba merunduk, wajahnya memerah.

"nah kau sudah membongkarnya, Xiahou Ba suka sama Mi Yan" kata Sima Zhao lompat lompat.

"tapikan cuman sedikit" bantah Xiahou Ba.

"biar sedikit tapi kamu tetap suka sama dia" kata Sima Zhao.

"sudahlah Zhao" kata Sima Shi.

"gak mau, aku mau tau apa Mi Yan menolak Xiahou Ba atau diterima?" kata Sima Zhao yang masih kegirangan.

Sima Shi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi dia juga berharap agar Mi Yan menolak cintanya Xiahou Ba.

Dari depan pintu istana terlihat Cao Pi yang berdiri siap memberikan pengumuman akan siapa saja yang akan ikut berperang di kastil Fan. "semuanya, saya akan memilih Jendral dan prajurit yang akan berperang di kastil Fan, dan yang tidak terpilih tolong jagalah Xu Chang" kata Cao Pi.

"semoga aku tidak terpilih" kata Li Dian yang berharap agar ia tidak dipilih.

"dasar" kata Yue Jin sambil memutar bola matanya.

Cao Pi berjalan menghampiri para Jendral yang ingin ia pilih, dia berjalan menghampiri Yue Jin dan Li Dian, "kalian berdua, kalian akan ikut denganku untuk berperang di kastil Fan" kata Cao Pi.

"iya Yang Mulia Cao Pi!" kata Yue Jin.

Li Dian hanya bisa memasang wajah kesal dan malas, tapi karna ini sudah kewajibannya dia pun menjawab, "siap" kata Li Dian.

Cao Pi mengangguk, setelah itu dia menunjuk Xu Huang yang berada dibelakang Xu Zhu, "Xu Huang, kau ikut berparang! Xu Zhu kau tetap di Xu Chang!" kata Cao Pi.

Xu Huang dan Xu Zhu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"paman Dun dan Mi Yan, kalian berdua ikut berperang!" kata Cao Pi.

"iya!" jawab Xiahou Dun.

Mi Yan hanya diam, dia lebih suka dirumah, tapi karna Xiahou Dun ikut berperang maka dia juga harus ikut berperang, "baiklah" kata Mi Yan.

"Zhang He!" kata Cao Pi.

"iya cyin" kata Zhang He.

'semoga jangan ikut, semoga jangan ikut, Cao Pi jangan ikutkan Zhang He, karna pamanmu ini alergi berat sama dia' kata Xiahou Dun didalam hatinya yang berharap agar Zhang He tidak ikut.

"kau tetap disini" kata Cao Pi.

"HOREEE!" teriak Xiahou Dun kegirangan.

"kenapa sih om tua ini, ngapain sih kamyu teriak teriak, eike kan kaga ikut, jadi gak usah teriak deh" kata Zhang He.

"justru aku senang kalau kau tidak ada" kata Xiahou Dun.

"kamyu gak merasa kesepian?" tanya Zhang He.

"idih, ngapain merasa kesepian, kan ada Mi Yan, dia yang harus aku khawatirkan kalau dia tidak ikut" kata Xiahou Dun sambil menepuk kepala Mi Yan.

"kenapa bukan eike?" tanya Zhang He.

"ngapain" kata Xiahou Dun.

"iiih om keren kejam deh" kata Zhang He.

Author muncul dan menghalau Zhang He untuk tidak mendekati Xiahou Dun, "gak boleh dekatin om kerenku!" kata Author.

"eh bocah, eike itu mau dekatin Xiahou Dun, jadi minggir deh" kata Zhang He.

"gak mau" kata Author.

"sudah, sudah, hei Author kenapa loe ada disini? Bukannya kamu menulis didepan laptop?" tanya Cao Pi.

"tapi om keren ku digodain sama Zhang He, aku gak terima!" teriak Author sambil peluk Xiahou Dun.

Ishida muncul, "hei, hei, bukan muhrim! Cepat kembali nulis!" kata Ishida, yang merupakan teman Author.

"kembali, kembali, kenapa ceritanya jadi ngawur begini sih?" kata Xiahou Dun.

"maaf om keren, see you" kata Author lalu kembali kedepan laptop diikuti dengan Ishida yang juga kembali kedepan laptop.

"ada ada saja Authorku itu" kata Mi Yan.

"ya sudah, pokoknya Zhang He kau tidak ikut, kau tetap di Xu Chang" kata Cao Pi.

"iih, Yang Mulia ganteng banget, eike senang punya Kaisar ganteng kaya gini" kata Zhang He sambil mencubit pipi Cao Pi.

"a, aduh sakit!" teriak Cao Pi.

Author dan Zhen Ji tiba ditempat dimana Cao Pi dicubit, "Zhang He jangan cubit Cao Pi ku!" teriak Author dan Zhen Ji bersamaan.

"habis dia unyu banget, boleh dicium?" tanya Zhang He.(*wuapa?!*)

"gak boleh! Aku gak sudi!" teriak Author.

"aku gak setuju!" kata Zhen Ji.

Dan mereka berdua yaitu Author dan Zhen Ji mengeluarkan aura api yang membara karna marah suami/idolanya dicubit apalagi sampai dicium oleh banci kaleng, "jangan cium Cao Pi!" kata Author dan Zhen Ji bersamaan, dan menendang Zhang He hingga keawan (?).

"ampuuuuun cyin" teriak Zhang He.

"rasakan" kata Author, lalu kembali kedepan laptop.

"hahahahaha mantap" kata Xiahou Dun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"sayang tidak apakan?" tanya Zhen Ji.

"iya, inilah sulitnya punya banyak fans, banyak yang naksir" kata Cao Pi sambil mengelus elus pipinya.

"asal kamu jangan selingkuh saja" kata Zhen Ji sambil mengeluarkan aura kelam nan membunuh.

"te, tentu saja tidak sayang" kata Cao Pi sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Mi Yan karna ketakutan.

"nah, hatiku jadi tenang" kata Zhen Ji.

"baiklah sampai dimana, tadi, oh iya, kau putranya Sima Yi, kalian berdua dan Xiahou Ba, kalian berdua ikut perang" kata Cao Pi sambil menunjuk mereka bertiga.

"siap" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"baiklah, malam ini kita akan berangkat menuju kastil Fan" kata Cao Pi.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Waaaah, akhirnya Author bisa buat lanjutan _**Royal Kingdoms**_, lumayanlah, oh iya perang Fan kastil itu bukannya Guan Yu mati? Dan disini kalo gak salah baca Xu Huang yang merupakan sahabat baiknya Guan Yu malah memerintahkan kepada semua orang yang dapat memegal kepala Guan Yu akan diberi hadiah, hiks, hiks, hiks, sungguh menyedihkan, uwaaaaaa Xu Huang kenapa kau begitu kejam?

Xu Huang:"gak tau, tapi bagaimana dengan peranku dicerita ini?"

Guan Yu:"apa aku akan mati juga?"

Author:"masih menjadi sebuah misteri"

HuangYu:"jawab woi!"

Author:(hilang)

Jangan lupa review ya, see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lanjut! Mari kita lanjutkan cerita ini, sebelumnya kita balas review para Readers.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Aku juga suka di Fan Castle, karna hujan (*hubungannya?*), Xiahou Yuan anakmu sudah besar

Xiahou Yuan:"gue udah tau"

Aiko:"kacang~"

Ah iya benar, Guan Yu, Guan Ping, kenapa kalian harus mati, uwaaaaaaa (nangis kencang)

Oke thanks to review.

-**Lee Xia-**

Yap, itu juga pertempuran favoritku :3

Oke thanks to review.

-**Hikari Kengo-**

Ada benarnya yang anda katakan, Zhang He ngenes, Xiahou Dun gila, Cao Pi narsis, Xiahou Ba sudah tau percintaan (dicakar, ditebas, dimusou, dibuang, dan dibom pakai TNT)

Oke thanks to review.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Saya juga, pasti OOC teriakannya :3

Seharusnya meter naksir Xiahou Ba itu 100% supaya jelas kalau dia cinta sama Mi Yan. XD

Oke thanks to review.

-**ilhamakbar anshari-**

Boleh, bisa diatur tenang saja.

Xiahou Dun:"kalo perlu sampai mati tuh Zhang He"

Zhang He:"HATCI!"

Oke thanks to review.

**-KuroragiUum-**

Aiko:"silahkan, jangan malu malu"

Zhang He:"HATCIIII!"

Xiahou Dun:"Mi Yan tidak boleh sama kamu!"

Aiko:"sabar om keren"

Mi Yan:"..."

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: Friendship.

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: OOC, ceritanya bisa saja gaje, cerita lari dari sejarah (?), cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal ini memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan membuat Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghianati kerajaan, karna dia adalah seorang Jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

**- sebuah strategi -**

Diperpustakaan istana terlihat Guo Jia, Sima Yi, Jia Xu, dan Cao Pi sedang berdiskusi untuk menghadapi penyerangan Guan Yu, "apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Cao Pi.

"walaupun tugas saya berjaga di Xu Chang, tapi bisakah saya memberi usul Yang Mulia?" tanya Jia Xu.

"silahkan" kata Cao Pi.

"kalau bisa kita adakan aliansi saja dengan kerajaan Wu, saya berharap mereka mau menerima kerja sama ini" saran Jia Xu.

"ide yang bagus" kata Cao Pi.

"saya setuju" kata Sima Yi.

"bagaimana dengan kau Guo Jia?" tanya Cao Pi.

"saya hanya bisa setuju, lagipula kerajaan Shu sangatlah kuat, dan master Guan Yu juga tak bisa dianggap remeh, lebih baik kita meminta bantuan dengan kerajaan Wu" kata Guo Jia.

"baiklah, aku akan mengutus salah satu prajurit untuk memberi tau kalau kita membutuhkan bantuan kepada kerajaan Wu" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

-xxx-

"hei Mi Yan, kenapa kau masih belum bersiap, malam ini kita akan berangkat" kata Xiahou Dun.

"iya, aku masih heran kenapa perempuannya hanya aku" kata Mi Yan.

"bukan hanya kau, Wang Yi juga ikut berperang" kata Xiahou Dun.

"benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan nona Zhen Ji?" tanya Mi Yan penasaran.

"dia tetap disini untuk menjaga sepupu" kata Xiahou Dun.

"kenapa?" tanya Mi Yan heran.

"Cao Pi tidak ingin istrinya celaka, jadi dia memutuskan agar Zhen Ji tetap tinggal disini" jelas Xiahou Dun.

"hoooo, ternyata dia perhatian juga sama istrinya" kata Mi Yan.

"tentu saja, mana ada suami yang tega membiarkan istrinya terluka" kata Xiahou Dun.

Mi Yan hanya memiringkan kepala karna dia tidak begitu mengerti.

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kita harus bersiap" kata Xiahou Dun.

"baik" kata Mi Yan.

-xxx-

"tolong sampaikan pada kerajaan Wu, kami membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk melawan Guan Yu dikastil Fan" kata Cao Pi kepada seorang prajurit.

"baik Yang Mulia" kata prajurit itu, lalu dia pergi dengan mengendarai kudanya.

Cao Pi memandangi kepergian prajurit itu, "aku harap mereka mau menerima kerja sama ini" kata Cao Pi.

Zhen Ji yang dari tadi memperhatikan suaminya pun mendekati, sambil memeluk lengan suaminya itu, "sayang, saat perang nanti hati hati ya" kata Zhen Ji.

"iya, Zhen Ji" kata Cao Pi.

"aku tidak mau kau terluka" kata Zhen Ji sambil memeluk Cao Pi.

"aku akan menjaga diriku sampai pulang dari perang, yang penting kau tetap disini menjaga ayah, kau mengerti Zhen Ji" kata Cao Pi sambil mengelus lembut rambut Zhen Ji.

Zhen Ji memandangi Cao Pi, lalu tersenyum, "iya" kata Zhen Ji.

Cao Pi membuang mukanya, wajahnya memerah karna melihat wajah Zhen Ji yang begitu cantik, dia pun melepas pelukan Zhen Ji, "sudah ya, aku mau mempersiapkan keperluan perang" kata Cao Pi, lalu pergi.

Zhen Ji hanya memandang kepergian suaminya itu.

-xxx-

"baik semua sudah siap!" kata Xiahou Ba dengan bersemangat.

"iya aku juga, dan kapan kita berangkat?" tanya Sima Zhao.

"apa kau tidak mendengar pengumuman kalau kita berangkat malam ini" kata Sima Shi.

"he, he, he, gak" kata Sima Zhao dengan santai.

"kebiasaan" kata Sima Shi.

"hei kalian berdua! Ini bukan permainan anak anak, kalian berdua harus siap berperang!" kata seorang wanita yang berdiri dihadapan Sima Shi dan Sima Zhao, wanita itu adalah Wang Yi.

"iya" kata Sima Shi.

"waaaah kamu cantik sekali, mau jadi pacarku gak?" tanya Sima Zhao dengan tampang mesumnya.

"siapa kau? Kenal saja tidak!" kata Wang Yi.

"kamu cewe tapi kasar sekali" kata Sima Zhao.

"tentu, soalnya aku benci dengan pria seperti dirimu" kata Wang Yi.

"kenapa?" tanya Sima Zhao.

"tingkat mesummu sudah diluar level aman, sudah menyingkir!" kata Wang Yi.

"oooh tidak bisa begitu, aku suka sama kamu, jadi boleh gak malam ini kita kencan?" kata Sima Zhao.

Wang Yi menginjak kaki Sima Zhao dengan sekuatnya, "nih kencannya!" kata Wang Yi.

"oh my god! Oh my wow! Oh my no! SAKIT!" teriak Sima Zhao sambil berusaha melepaskan kaki Wang Yi dari kakinya.

Wang Yi melepaskan kakinya dari kaki Sima Zhao, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sima Zhao yang masih kesakitan.

"seharusnya kak Zhao tidak terlalu dekat dengan kak Wang Yi, dia sangat galak" kata Xiahou Ba.

"aduuuh sakit" kata Sima Zhao yang tidak menghiraukan perkataan Xiahou Ba.

-xxx-

Sore itu awan mendung menyelimuti kota Xu Chang, Cao Pi yang memperhatikan awan mendung pun langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan berlari untuk mencari Guo Jia, "dimana dia?" kata Cao Pi.

Akhirnya Cao Pi bertemu dengan Guo Jia yang sedang mengelus tongkatnya, "hei Guo Jia!" seru Cao Pi.

"iya tuan muda?" kata Guo Jia.

"perintahkan kepada seluruh Jendral dan prajurit yang ikut berperang untuk segera berangkat, aku khawatir kalau malam ini hujan" kata Cao Pi.

"siap tuan muda" kata Guo Jia lalu pergi meninggalkan Cao Pi.

-skip-

(*Author skip cerita langsung di kastil Fan, jadi para Jendral dan prajurit sudah tiba di kastil Fan*)

-skip-

-xxx-

"jadi Shu bermarkas disini?" kata Sima Yi.

"iya, master Sima Yi" kata Cao Ren.

"lokasi mereka dekat dengan bendungan, dan itu pasti memudahkan mereka untuk membuka bendungan itu" kata Guo Jia.

"apa maksud anda?" tanya Cao Ren.

"maksud saya, mereka pasti akan menggunakan taktik penyerangan dengan air, selain itu lokasi kastil Fan sangatlah rendah dan sekarang juga sedang musim penghujan, ada kemungkinan mereka pasti akan menggunakan air untuk meruntuhkan sebagian prajurit kita" jelas Guo Jia.

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Cao Pi.

"kita hanya perlu menghentikan agar prajurit atau Jendral tidak membuka bendungan itu" kata Guo Jia.

Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju, "tapi ada baiknya kita harus mengetahui strategi mereka selain membuka bendungan" kata Sima Yi.

"iya" kata Guo Jia, dia memandangi denah perang itu, setelah itu matanya tertuju kearah Mi Yan, "Mi Yan, aku mau kau berjaga jaga didekat gerbang kastil Fan, kau akan ditemani oleh Wang Yi disana" kata Guo Jia.

"siap" jawab Mi Yan.

Wang Yi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"jadi apa kita akan mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu?" tanya Sima Yi.

"iya, aku sudah mengirim utusan untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada kerajaan Wu, aku harap Tuan Sun Jian mau menerimanya" kata Cao Pi.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Baiklah, sekiranya ceritanya cukup sampai disini dulu, mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Halo, kita bertemu lagi, dan makasih yang sudah mereview.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Sima Zhao:"ampun Yuanji! Dihatiku hanya ada kamu seorang"(sujud sujud gaje)

Wang Yuanji:"barusan tadi kamu menggoda Wang Yi!"

Sima Zhao:"cuman bentar"

Wang Yi:"oke aku maafkan kau, tapi kalo kau mengulanginya lagi, telingamu akan merah"

Sima Zhao:(sujud syukur)

Perempuan memang kejam, Mi Yan saja menolak cinta tiga pria.

Sima Shi:"sudah gak usah dibahas!"

Guo Jia:"jangankan Mi Yan! Authornya saja kejam, masa nistain kita kita mulu, pindah fandom kek, jangan disini mulu"

Aiko:"habisnya disini ada Cao Pi nan imut~"

ShiJia:-_-

Cao Pi:"HATCI!"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Lee Xia-**

Ayo kita percepat filmnya #plak.

Cao Pi:"mustahil!"

Aiko:"ya sudah"

Oke thanks to review.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Wang Yi:"Ma Chao! Dimana dia? Author Ma Chao dimana?"

Aiko:"dichapter ini ada kok, tapi kau belum bertemu dengan dia"

Wang Yi:"pokoknya percepat filmnya supaya aku bisa bertarung dengan dia!"

Aiko:"baiklah"

Sima Shi:"kata kata apa ya?"(idiot mode on)

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: friendship

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: OOC, cerita lari dari sejarah (?), cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal ini memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan membuat Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghianati kerajaan, karna dia adalah seorang Jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 3**

**- persiapan perang -**

Di main base Shu, terlihat Guan Yu, Guan Ping, Guan Xing, Guan Suo, yang sedang berdiskusi untuk menyerang kastil Fan.

"bagaimana menyerang kastil Fan?" tanya Guan Xing.

"hanya dengan menyerang kastil itu sendiri" kata Guan Ping.

"tidak bisa Ping, kau kan tau kalau prajurit Wei tidak selemah itu, mereka pasti akan menempatkan prajurit terkuat mereka untuk berjaga jaga didepan pintu kastil maupun disekitar kastil" kata Guan Yu.

"lalu dengan cara apa ayah?" tanya Guan Ping.

Guan Yu terdiam, dia mengelus janggutnya untuk berpikir taktik yang paling sempurna untuk mengalahkan Wei, "Suo, tolong ambilkan denah perang" kata Guan Yu.

"baik ayah" kata Guan Suo, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan tenda untuk mengambil denah perang.

"apa ayah sudah menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan Wei?" tanya Guan Ping penasaran.

"sudah" kata Guan Yu, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar melihat air hujan yang menetes dengan deras, "sekarang sedang musim penghujan, memang pantas menggunakan cara itu" kata Guan Yu sambil mengelus janggutnya.

"cara itu?" tanya Guan Ping dan Guan Xing.

"kalian akan tau sebentar lagi" kata Guan Yu.

"ayah, ini dia denahnya!" kata Guan Suo, tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat terkena air hujan.

"terima kasih Suo" kata Guan Yu.

Guan Suo hanya tersenyum, lalu dia meletakkan denah yang ada ditangannya itu diatas meja, dan membukanya, "apa yang akan ayah lakukan?" tanya Guan Suo.

"kalian semua taukan bendungan yang berada didekat sini?" tanya Guan Yu kepada ketiga anaknya itu.

"tau" kata mereka dengan serempak.

Guan Yu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah denah, dan menunjuk bendungan yang berada didenah itu, "perhatikan kemana aliran sungai ini mengarah" kata Guan Yu.

Ketiga anak Guan Yu itu memperhatikan aliran sungai itu, setelah itu Guan Ping berdiri dan tersenyum dengan lebarnya, "hoooo jadi ayah akan menghancurkan bendungan itu dan aliran sungai itu tepat sekali menuju kastil Fan, dan taktik yang ayah maksud adalah menenggelamkan kastil Fan" kata Guan Ping sambil tersenyum lebar.

"waaaah cerdik juga ayah" kata Guan Xing.

"itu betul, tapi taktik kita ini pasti juga diketahui oleh Wei, dan mereka pasti akan berusaha agar bendungan itu tidak hancur" jelas Guan Yu.

"tenang ayah, aku akan menghancurkan bendungan itu, dan akan membunuh semua Jendral Wei yang payah itu" kata Guan Ping dengan semangat.

"jangan remehkan Wei, Guan Ping, kau yang belum pernah melihat kepintaran Wei pasti tidak akan tau bagaimana strategi yang akan mereka gunakan" kata Guan Yu.

"benarkah" kata Guan Ping.

-x-

"perang...disaat hujan seperti ini? Aku lebih berharap tidak ada perang didunia ini" keluh Zhao Yun sambil menatap air hujan yang terus saja berjatuhan.

"tenanglah Zhao Yun, kita berperangkan juga untuk keadilan" kata Ma Chao sambil menepuk pundak Zhao Yun.

"kau benar Ma Chao" kata Zhao Yun, tapi wajahnya masih saja memasang wajah tidak senang.

"kau berperang demi kejayaankan? Maka dari itu tunjukan semangat naga dalam dirimu" kata Ma Chao memberi semangat pada Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun tidak menjawab perkataan Ma Chao, dia mengambil tombaknya yang berada disampingnya lalu mengelus tombak itu. Lalu dia menatap keluar, melihat hujan yang turun dengan derasnya sambil menghela napasnya, "andaikan aku air hujan, aku pasti akan terus membasahi bumi ini menolong semua makhluk yang membutuhkan air, dan selalu merasa berguna" kata Zhao Yun.

"ayolah Zhao Yun, kau bukan Zhao Yun yang kukenal" kata Ma Chao, dia duduk disamping Zhao Yun, "sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak berselera untuk berperang?" tanya Ma Chao.

"hah~ karna perang nyawa yang tak bersalah hilang dengan mudahnya" kata Zhao Yun.

"jadi..." kata Ma Chao.

"maka dari itu aku tidak ingin berperang, berperang hanya membuat musuh disana sini, dan tragedi yang tak henti henti" kata Zhao Yun.

Ma Chao terdiam, lalu dia memegangi kepalanya, setelah itu menghela napas, "hah~, kata katamu barusan bagus juga, tapi master Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan karna ingin menguasai daerah ini" kata Ma Chao.

Zhao Yun menatap Ma Chao, dia menatap temannya itu dengan perasaan heran, "kenapa kau menyukai peperangan? Bukankah perang juga yang membuatmu menjadi sengsara?" tanya Zhao Yun.

Ma Chao merunduk, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ma Dai yang dari tadi sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya diterangi dengan sebatang lilin, "ya kau benar karna perang kami berdua menjadi sengsara, tapi itu semua gara gara Cao Cao" kata Ma Chao, dia mengepal tangannya kuat kuat, dendam akan Cao Cao diperang Tong Gate membuatnya tak henti henti untuk berusaha membunuh Cao Cao.

"apa karna sekarang kita melawan Wei, kau bersemangat untuk berperang?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"perkataanmu itu benar Zhao Yun" kata Ma Chao.

"hanya karna itu kau berperang, hanya karna ingin membunuh Cao Cao? Kau tidak kuat Ma Chao" kata Zhao Yun.

Ma Chao menggebrak meja yang ada didekatnya, lalu dia menarik kerah baju Zhao Yun, entah kenapa tiba tiba amarah Ma Chao tak terkendali, "kau yang tak pernah melihat secara langsung orang tuamu dibunuh, tidak akan pernah merasakan penderitaanku dan Ma Dai!" kata Ma Chao sambil menarik kerah baju Zhao Yun.

"aku tau, sedih, aku juga kehilangan kedua orang tuaku saat usiaku masih anak anak, mereka tewas dimedan perang" kata Zhao Yun.

Ma Chao menatap Zhao Yun, lalu dia melempar tubuh Zhao Yun ketanah yang sukses membuat Zhao Yun terjatuh, "tch, matamu begitu tegar, pantas Yang Mulia Liu Bei selalu mengandalkanmu" kata Ma Chao.

Zhao Yun berdiri, dia membersihkan debu yang menempel dipakaiannya, "justru kau yang lebih kuat Ma Chao, kau bisa menerima cobaan ini, bersama Ma Dai kau bisa membuat hidupmu lebih tentram" kata Zhao Yun sambil tersenyum.

Ma Chao menatap Zhao Yun, dia terkejut melihat Zhao Yun yang masih bisa tersenyum kepadanya, padahal dia telah menyakiti Zhao Yun, "..." Ma Chao hanya diam.

"sudah, aku mau tidur dulu, tenagaku harus penuh, selamat malam Ma Chao" kata Zhao Yun.

"malam" kata Ma Chao, dia menatap Zhao Yun, lalu beralih ke Ma Dai, dan dia pun tersenyum, "kalian berdua, terima kasih" kata Ma Chao tersenyum.

-x-

"Yang Mulia Sun Jian! Yang Mulia Sun Jian!" teriak seorang pengawal istana, dia berlari sambil membawa sebuah kertas.

"ada apa?" kata Sun Jian.

"ada surat dari Wei" kata pengawal itu.

"Wei?" kata Sun Jian, dia mengambil surat itu dari tangan pengawal dan membacanya.

"apa isinya ayah?" tanya Sun Quan.

"tulisan" kata Sun Jian dengan santai.

**Gubrak**

"maksudku, surat itu apa isinya?" tanya Sun Quan.

"ya tulisan, nih liat" kata Sun Jian, yang memperlihatkan surat itu ke Sun Quan.

"maksudnya, isi tulisan itu apa?" kata Zhou Yu.

"ooooh, tidak bilang sih, Wei meminta bantuan kita untuk menolong mereka di kastil Fan" kata Sun Jian sambil melipat kembali kertas itu.

"kastil Fan?!" kata Sun Ce terkejut, bahkan sampai tersedak daging ayam yang ia makan.

"minum dulu" kata Da Qiao sambil memberikan segelas air kepada Sun Ce.

"apa kita harus menolongnya?" tanya Sun Quan.

"iya, menolong itu lebih baik daripada menolak" kata Sun Jian.

"ajaran mana lagi itu?" bisik Sun Quan ke Zhou Yu.

"ya ajaran Yang Mulia Sun Jian" kata Zhou Yu.

"lalu siapa yang akan berangkat kesana, ayah?" tanya Sun Ce.

"Lu Meng! Lu Meng!" teriak Sun Jian memanggil nama Lu Meng.

"iya Yang Mulia, saya ada disini tidak usah teriak juga napa" kata Lu Meng rada kesal.

"kau pergi ke kastil Fan, ajak Lu Xun juga dan duo berantem itu ya" kata Sun Jian.

"duo berantem?" kata Lu Meng.

"itu, Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, mereka berantem mulu kan, makanya kuberi gelar duo berantem" kata Sun Jian.

"hooo mereka berdua, baik" kata Lu Meng.

"Sun Quan, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, kalian juga ikut kesana" kata Sun Jian.

"siap" kata Zhou Yu dan Sun Quan.

"kenapa harus aku? Shang Xiang kan bisa ayah" kata Sun Ce sambil menunjuk Shang Xiang.

"Shang Xiang itu cewe! Plus dia itu adikmu, sudahlah jadilah contoh teladan yang baik bagi kedua adikmu" kata Sun Jian.

"baiklah ayah" kata Sun Ce lesu.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

mohon reviewnya, see you next chapter.

"_berperang hanya membuat musuh disana sini, dan tragedi yang tak henti henti"_

By: Zhao Yun.


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

-**Hikari Kengo-**

(Chapter 2), iya ada Lu Xun

Lu Xun:"HATCI!"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Lee Xia-**

Iya, dia mirip ibu ibu yang suka ngegosip (ditebas Sun Jian)

Oke thanks to review.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Iya, mending buat aku aja tuh daging ayam, apalagi ayam goreng.

Sun Ce:"gak mau!"

Shang Xiang:"karna gak ada Liu Bei aku tak mau ikut" :3

Oke thanks to review.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Mungkin hanya kebetulan belaka, karna saya gak pernah main DW8, soalnya saya gak punya PS3 (lebay mode on-ditendang).

Oke thanks to review.

**-KuroragiUum-**

Oke, karna baru perang mungkin darah belum tersebar disana sini (ambil saus tomat buat disebarkan)(?)

Oke thanks to review.

**-ilhamakbar anshari-**

Mikirin cewe, ya dia mesum memang cocok #plak.

Wang Yuanji:"Zhao, kalau kau berani godain cewe, siap siap telinga merah!"

Sima Zhao:"ampun"(sujud sujud gaje)

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: friendship

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: OOC, tidak ada kemiripannya dengan sejarah, setelah dicek kembali ada satu adegan yang tak sesuai dengan retadnya, tak suka silahkan keluar dengan menuju pintu yang sudah disediakan (?), cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal ini memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan ini membuat Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghianati kerajaan, karna dia seorang Jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 4**

**- mulai berperang -**

Suasana pagi yang begitu dingin, membuat hawa dingin menusuk sampai kedalam tulang, dua kerajaan ini yaitu Wei dan Shu bersiap diposisi mereka masing masing.

Kastil Fan.

"semuanya bersiap diposisi masing masing! Li Dian, Yue Jin, kalian berdua pergilah kebendungan dan jaga bendungan itu agar tidak dibuka oleh kerajaan Shu!" perintah Guo Jia.

"siap" kata Li Dian dan Yue Jin bersamaan, lalu mereka menaiki kuda masing masing dan melesat pergi menuju kearah bendungan.

"dan sisanya jaga kastil ini, jangan biarkan seorang pun dari Shu masuk!" kata Guo Jia kepada prajurit.

"iya!" teriak para prajurit.

**-xxx-**

"baik, aku akan membuka bendungan itu!" kata Guan Ping dengan bersemangat.

"kakak Ping, apa kakak yakin ingin membuka bendungan itu seorang diri?" tanya Guan Suo yang sedikit khawatir dengan keputusan kakaknya itu.

"iya, sudahlah kau jaga saja main base ini, aku akan segera kembali setelah membuka bendungan itu" kata Guan Ping sambil menaiki kudanya.

"ta, tapi, ayah bilang kita harus bergerak sesuai komando ayah" kata Guan Suo.

"sudahlah Suo, kau jangan jadi orang lemah, ini perang, buktikanlah kekuatanmu disini" kata Guan Ping.

"ta, tapi..." kata Guan Suo yang masih cemas akan pilihan kakaknya itu.

"sebaiknya kau tidak gegabah Guan Ping" tegur seseorang.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Guan Ping kepada orang yang menegurnya.

"bergerak tanpa perhitungan yang matang dapat membuatmu celaka nanti" kata orang itu.

"hah, kata siapa? Sudahlah Zhang Bao, kau tak perlu menceramahiku" kata Guan Ping sambil merendahkan perkataan Zhang Bao.

"tapi ada benarnya yang dikatakan Zhang Bao, kakak Ping seharusnya jangan gegabah!" kata Guan Suo yang membela perkataan Zhang Bao.

"kalian berdua ini memang orang yang payah, sudahlah orang orang Wei itu semuanya bodoh, liat saja mereka pasti akan tenggelam bersama dengan air sungai dan air hujan" kata Guan Ping.

"justru kau yang bodoh, jangan pernah meremehkan Wei! Kita tidak tau strategi macam apa yang mereka gunakan untuk menyerang kita! Guan Ping, janganlah gegabah dalam segala hal kalau tidak mau celaka!" peringat Zhang Bao.

"sudahlah Zhang Bao tak usah menceramahiku" kata Guan Ping.

"hentikan perdebatan kalian! Ada baiknya kalian luangkan waktu untuk mengisi tenaga kalian!" tegur Guan Yu.

"ayah?!" kata Guan Suo terkejut.

"Guan Ping, aku minta kau menunggu disini sampai aku memerintahkanmu untuk menghancurkan bendungan itu" kata Guan Yu.

Guan Ping turun dari kudanya, dia berjalan menghampiri Guan Suo dan Zhang Bao tapi tanpa berbicara apa apa, dia hanya melewati kedua orang itu dan masuk kedalam tenda.

"sepertinya dia kesal" kata Guan Suo.

"sudahlah, lebih baik dia kesal daripada dia menjadi gegabah akibat ulahnya sendiri" kata Zhang Bao.

**-xxx-**

Akhirnya perang pun dimulai, walaupun rintik hujan yang turun sedikit demi sedikit, tidak mematahkan semangat berperang mereka, pasukan Wei bersiap didepan kastil Fan, mereka menyerang semua musuh yang berusaha memasuki kastil Fan, dibagian barat Mi Yan dan Wang Yi berusaha untuk menghentikan serangan dari prajurit Shu.

"disaat hujan begini tanganku jadi licin untuk menarik anak panah" keluh Mi Yan.

"tidak ada gunanya mengeluh!" kata Wang Yi sambil menebas musuh musuh yang berusaha menyerangnya.

Dari arah depan, terlihat pasukan Mi Fang dan Fu Shi Ren yang siap menyerang Mi Yan dan Wang Yi, terlihat pasukan mereka begitu banyak, Mi Yan dan Wang Yi bersiap diposisi mereka masing masing untuk menghentikan serang kedua pasukan itu.

"Mi Yan, bersiaplah!" kata Wang Yi mendekati tubuh Mi Yan.

"iya!" kata Mi Yan yang siap menarik anak panahnya.

Mi Fang tidak memberikan perlawanan, dia mengarahkan tangannya kedepan, "berhenti! Kami berdua tidak berniat untuk melawan kalian berdua!" kata Mi Fang.

"bohong! Jangan harap kau bisa membohongi kami berdua!" kata Wang Yi.

"kami berkata jujur, kami berdua sudah muak bekerja sama dengan Guan Yu, kami menghianati mereka, kami ikut dengan kalian, percayalah dengan kami" kata Fu Shi Ren.

"sepertinya dia berkata jujur, kak Wang Yi" kata Mi Yan.

"kalau begitu buktikan pada kami, atas dasar apa kau menghianati Guan Yu, dan apa bukti yang kuat kalau kalian menghianati Guan Yu?" tanya Wang Yi, ia mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Mi Fang dan Fu Shi Ren.

"kami berdua tidak menyerang kalian" kata Mi Fang.

"percayalah dengan kami, kami tidak bekerja sama dengan Guan Yu, aku muak bekerja sama dengan dirinya!" kata Fu Shi Ren.

Wang Yi menurunkan pedangnya, "baiklah, aku percaya dengan kalian berdua, wajah kalian membuktikan kalau kalian berdua jujur" kata Wang Yi.

"terima kasih, kami akan membantu kalian untuk mengalahkan Guan Yu" kata Mi Fang.

Mi Fang dan Fu Shi Ren berlari mendekati Mi Yan dan Wang Yi, mereka bermaksud untuk melindungi kedua wanita itu dari serangan parajurit Shu.

"haaa, tuan Mi Fang dan tuan Fu Shi Ren berkhianat!" kata salah satu prajurit.

"serang mereka! Tidak ada belas kasihan, musuh maupun penghianat harus dibasmi!" perintah seorang komandan.

Mi Fang menyerang prajurit Shu itu, "kami berdua muak mengikuti Guan Yu!" kata Mi Fang.

"iya!" kata Fu Shi Ren.

"wow, aku percaya kalau mereka berdua berkhianat" kata Wang Yi.

Mi Yan hanya diam, dia tersenyum tipis, setelah itu wajahnya menjadi serius karna dia mendengar suara langkah kuda, "kak Wang Yi medengar suara langkah kuda?!" kata Mi Yan.

"iya" kata Wang Yi.

Dari arah depan mereka, terlihat tiga kuda berwarna putih yang melompati aliran sungai kecil, dan kuda itu berhenti tak jauh dari posisi Mi Yan dan Wang Yi berdiri, Wang Yi yang melihat siapa penunggang kuda itu langsung berlari kearah salah satu kuda itu dan siap menebas yang berada diatas kuda, "Ma Chao!" teriak Wang Yi siap menebas Ma Chao.

Ma Chao yang terkejut akan reaksi Wang Yi terhadap dirinya tak sempat menangkis serangan Wang Yi, untung saja Ma Dai cepat menangkis serangan Wang Yi, yang sukses membuat Wang Yi mundur kebelakang.

"tch, mengganggu saja!" kata Wang Yi.

"maafkan aku nona Wang Yi, tapi aku tidak ingin kakakku terluka gara gara kau" kata Ma Dai sambil mengacungkan tombaknya yang mirip dengan kuas itu.

"terima kasih Ma Dai" kata Ma Chao yang turun dari kudanya.

"iya" kata Ma Dai.

"kalian berdua baik baik saja?" tanya Zhao Yun.

"iya, kami berdua baik baik saja" kata Ma Dai.

"kak Wang Yi!" Mi Yan berlari menghampiri Wang Yi, "kakak baik baik saja?" tanya Mi Yan.

"iya, tch, kau menggangu saja Ma Dai, biarkan aku berkelahi dengan Ma Chao, satu lawan satu! Kau tak usah menggangu urusanku!" kata Wang Yi.

"baiklah" kata Ma Dai, dia menyingkir dari hadapan Wang Yi.

"jadi ini yang kau inginkan? Bertarung denganku satu lawan satu? Baik aku terima" kata Ma Chao sambil mengacungkan tombaknya kearah Wang Yi.

Wang Yi bersiap menyerang Ma Chao, dia berlari dan menyerang Ma Chao, dengan sigap Ma Chao menangkis serang Wang Yi, mereka berdua bertarung dengan gerakan yang begitu lincah, sampai sampai Zhao Yun tak bisa membantu Ma Chao, tapi dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mi Yan.

"setidaknya tombakku mendapatkan musuh yang tidak sebanding dengan diriku, walaupun kau perempuan aku akan hadapi kau!" kata Zhao Yun kepada Mi Yan.

"baik, jangan pernah remehkan aku ya!" kata Mi Yan.

"aku akan membantumu, Zhao Yun" kata Ma Dai.

"ya, terima kasih" kata Zhao Yun.

"wah curang, kenapa harus dua lawan satu, ini tidak adil!" kata Mi Yan.

"namanya juga perang!" kata Ma Dai, dia berlari kearah Mi Yan dan menyerang Mi Yan, Mi Yan menghindar dari serang Ma Dai dan memanahnya, sayang anak panah Mi Yan meleset.

"tch, tidak kena!" gerutu Mi Yan. Dia berlari menjauh agar bisa mencari tempat yang leluasa untuk berkelahi, Ma Dai mengejar Mi Yan.

"hei jangan lari!" kata Ma Dai.

"aku tidak lari! Aku ingin mencari tempat yang bagus untuk berkelahi!" kata Mi Yan yang masih terus saja berlari menjauh dari gerbang kastil Fan.

Ma Dai mengejarnya, sedangkan Zhao Yun hanya jawdrop, "nah lho, aku sekarang sama siapa?" kata Zhao Yun.

**-xxx-**

"apakah Mi Yan baik baik saja?" kata Cao Pi, dia mondar mandir memikirkan keadaan Mi Yan.

"tenanglah dia pasti baik baik saja, kan ada Wang Yi" hibur Sima Yi.

"tapi tetap saja aku merasa khawatir dengan dia! Aku ingin melihat keadaanya" kata Cao Pi.

"jangan bodoh, kau harus tetap disini!" kata Cao Ren.

"biar Sima Yi yang menggantikan posisiku, aku merasa khawatir dengan Mi Yan" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia menaiki kudanya untuk pergi ketempat Mi Yan.

"hah~ dasar" keluh Cao Ren.

**-xxx-**

Akhirnya Mi Yan berhenti disuatu, tempat itu sedikit sepi, dan banyak dipenuhi dengan pepohonan, dia membalikkan badannya, terlihat Ma Dai yang siap menyerangnya, "nah disini aku bisa leluasa memanahmu" kata Mi Yan.

"hah, jangan remehkan aku" kata Ma Dai.

Tapi tiba tiba wajah Mi Yan memerah, dan dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tidak menghadap ke Ma Dai, melainkan menghadap kesubuah batang pohon yang cukup besar.

"woi aku ada disini!" kata Ma Dai.

Mi Yan tidak menjawab perkataan Ma Dai, justru wajahnya sangat merah, entah kenapa dengan dia.

"hei, hei, kau mau bertarung atau tidak? Kau hanya membuang waktuku saja untuk berlari ketempat yang sesepi ini" kata Ma Dai sambil melihat sekeliling.

"dia, dia, dia..." kata Mi Yan.

"eh ada apa?" kata Ma Dai yang tidak mendengar perkataan Mi Yan.

"dia...dia tampan..." kata Mi Yan dengan suara lemah.

"ha? Siapa yang tampan? Batang pohon?" tanya Ma Dai yang sedikit bercanda.

"ka,ka, kau" kata Mi Yan setelah itu wajahnya sangatlah merah.

"a, aku?!" kata Ma Dai terkejut. "yang benar saja! Aku kesini mengikutimu bukan untuk mendengar rayuanmu, aku kesini ingin mengajakmu berkelahi!" kata Ma Dai yang wajahnya juga memerah.

Mi Yan hanya diam, lalu berbalik dan menatap Ma Dai, "ja, jadi kau ingin berkelahi denganku?" tanya Mi Yan.

"tentu saja" kata Ma Dai sambil membuang mukanya.

"baiklah" kata Mi Yan.

"nah itu yang kutunggu!" kata Ma Dai berlari mendekati Mi Yan dan siap menebasnya.

Mi Yan pun siap memanah Ma Dai walaupun hatinya tidak ikhlas memanah Ma Dai yang sudah berhasil menarik hantinya untuk jatuh cinta (?).

Ma Dai siap menebas Mi Yan, Mi Yan pun siap menarik anak panahnya, tapi tanpa sengaja kaki Ma Dai tersandung batu dan hal itu membuat Ma Dai terjatuh tepat menimpa Mi Yan dan parahnya bibir mereka berdua saling bertemu dan... Yaaah kalian taukan apa yang terjadi #plak#.

Mi Yan yang berada dibawah tubuh Ma Dai berusaha melepaskan diri dari timpaan tubuh Ma Dai, tapi Ma Dai juga tidak bisa bergerak karna tanah yang mereka pijak begitu lincin, tapi usaha Mi Yan sia sia, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari timpaan tubuh Ma Dai, dia hanya pasrah, Ma Dai juga berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi kaki maupun tangannya terasa licin untuk bisa berdiri, lagi dengan usaha yang keras akhirnya Ma Dai berhasil berdiri dan melepaskan ciumannya dari mulut Mi Yan (*apa?!*).

"hh, hh, hh, sial kenapa ada adegan pakai jatuh segala" kata Ma Dai yang shock berat setelah kejadian itu.

Mi Yan hanya bisa duduk, dia terdiam wajahnya memerah tapi terlihat sekali mulutnya sedang tersenyum.

Ma Dai yang melihat Mi Yan tersenyum hanya bisa bingung, "kenapa dia tidak marah?" kata Ma Dai.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Aiko:"Waaaaaaaah kenapa ada adegan seperti ini, Ma Dai liat ratednya!"

Ma Dai:"ini bukan salahku, ini salah batu yang membuatku tersandung"(tunjuk batu)

Mi Yan:(senyum senyum sendiri)

Aiko:"tch! Siapa yang naro batu disini!"

Ma Dai:"mana ku tau"

Sima Shi:"WHAT?! Kau me, me, me, me..."

Guo Jia:"Curang! Gara gara batu kau dapat rejeki yang enak"(?)

Sima Zhao:"tidaaaak"

Xiahou Ba:"yaaaah aku keduluan, uwaaaa, ayah!"(nangis)

Ma Dai:"..."

Guo Jia:"finish him!"

ShiZhaoBa:"ayo!"(kejar Ma Dai)

Ma Dai:(kabur)

Mi Yan:"hehehehe"

Aiko:"kenapa kau?"

Mi Yan:"tidak apa, adegan barusan bagus, hehehe terima kasih batu"(?)

Aiko:"payah, ya sudah mohon reviewnya ya, mohon maaf bila ada penulisan yang tidak sesuai dengan ratednya, dan see you next chapter"

_"bergerak tanpa perhitungan yang matang dapat membuatmu celaka nanti"_

By: Zhang Bao.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you yang sudah mereview.

-**Lee Xia-**

Aiko:"mari kita tanya bapaknya, om keren~"

Xiahou Dun:"apa?"

Aiko:"kamu kasih makan apa sih Mi Yan?"

Xiahou Dun:"nasi"

Aiko:"hooo, terima kasih atas infonya~"

Oke thanks to review.

-**ilhamakbar anshari-**

Zhao Yun:"aku disini ingin menunggu musuh! Apa artinya seorang cover boy tanpa musuh!"

Aiko:"keren"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Sima Shi:"aku naksir sama Mi Yan!"

Sima Zhao:"aku juga!"

Guo Jia:"aku..."

Xiahou Ba:"a, aku"

Aiko:"waduh! Banyak amat yang naksir sama Mi Yan"

Mi Yan: -,-

Aiko:"Ma Dai kau punya saingan~"

Ma Dai:"apa?"

Mi Yan:"hatiku hanya untuk Ma Dai!"

ShiZhaoJiaBa:(deathglare Ma Dai)

Ma Dai:(kabur)

Syukurlah, untuk tidak dideskripsikan :3

Oke thanks to review.

-**Hikari Kengo-**

Gak apa apa kok.

Ya, Ma Chao sama Wang Yi berantem mulu, kenapa kalian gak jadian aja?

Ma Chao:"sampai akhir cerita pun aku tak akan pernah pacaran sama dia!"(tunjuk Wang Yi)

Wang Yi:"sapa juga yang suka sama loe!"

Hahaha sepertinya otak Zhao Yun sedang bermasalah (ditombak Zhao Yun).

Ya, ya, ya, Mi Yan sama Ma Dai #plak.

Oke thanks to review.

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Ehem, ehem, Cao Pi suka sama Mi Yan!

Cao Pi:(pukul kepala Aiko)

Aiko:sakit!"

Ma Dai:"aku liat kok, tapi salahkan batu dong!"(tunjuk batu yang tak berdosa)(?)

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: friendship

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: OOC, tak ada jejak sedikit pun yang mirip dengan sejarah aslinya, ngawur itu bisa jadi, cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary:** Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal ini memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan ini membuat Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghianati kerajaan, karna dia seorang jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

**- Cao Pi vs Zhao Yun -**

Rintik rintik hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi ini, tapi hal ini tak mematahkan semangat perang kedua belah pihak kerajaan ini, semua saling bertempur untuk menaklukan satu sama lain.

Diarah barat gerbang kastil Fan terdengar suara pedang yang saling sahut menyahut, terlihat dua orang yang saling berusaha menyerang dan melukai satu sama lain.

"Ma Chao! Aku akan akhiri dirimu disini!" kata Wang Yi.

"justru kau yang akan berakhir di tombakku!" kata Ma Chao.

Wang Yi dan Ma Chao terus menyerang satu sama lain, mereka tak henti hentinya saling menyerang, Zhao Yun yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya bengong dengan wajah yang super bloon (Author ditombak Zhao Yun).

"kenapa mereka berdua gak saling jatuh cinta aja ya, dari pada kelahi kan mending saling jatuh cinta" kata Zhao Yun sambil mengelus elus dadanya.

Tiba tiba Ma Chao dan Wang Yi berhenti berkelahi dan menatap Zhao Yun dengan tatapan mengerikan, "NEVER!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"uwooooh bahkan kalian mengucapkannya bersama sama, kalian memang jodoh" kata Zhao Yun dengan wajah OOCnya.

Ma Chao menghampiri Zhao Yun dan memukul kepalanya, "tak ada waktu buat mikirin hal begituan! Aku tak akan pernah menyukai dia sampai akhir cerita!" kata Ma Chao dengan gaya yang mirip dengan Ary* Wigu**a.

"tapi kalau Authornya menetapkan kalian berdua menjadi saling suka, seperti OCnya Author siapa sangka kalau dia suka sama Ma Dai, kan tak terduga" kata Zhao Yun yang menceramahi Ma Chao.

"sudahlah, kau tak usah menceramahiku!" kata Ma Chao.

"baiklah" kata Zhao Yun.

**-xxx-**

Cao Pi semakin cepat berlari keluar dari kastil Fan, tubuhnya basah akibat guyuran air hujan, tiba tiba langkahnya dihentikan oleh Guo Jia.

"tuan muda? Apa yang tuan muda lakukan?" tanya Guo Jia.

"aku hanya ingin keluar, aku bosan didalam terus" kata Cao Pi.

"tapi diluar sangatlah berbahaya, sebaiknya anda didalam saja" kata Guo Jia.

"aku tidak mau! Aku sangat bosan didalam, lagipula aku ingin berkelahi, aku sangat bosan!" kata Cao Pi, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya. Guo Ja mengikuti tuannya itu, karna khawatir akan keadaan Cao Pi bila dia bergerak seorang diri.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga digerbang sebelah barat, Cao Pi melihat dari atas benteng, terlihat sisa pasukan Shu yang tersisa hanyalah sedikit, "jadi pasukan Shu disini lemah" kata Cao Pi, dia turun dan menuju gerbang sebelah barat, untuk keluar dan ikut berperang.

Cao Pi memerintahkan pengawal untuk membuka gerbang itu, tapi kedua pengawal yang berjaga memasang wajah ragu ragu, karna masih banyak prajurit maupun Jendral Shu yang berada diluar, "ta, tapi Yang Mulia..." kata salah satu pengawal.

"pokoknya buka saja! Setelah aku keluar kalian tutup lagi gerbangnya!" kata Cao Pi.

Kedua pengawal pintu gerbang itu saling berpandang pandangan, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka gerbang.

Cao Pi berlari keluar, diikuti oleh Guo Jia, setelah kedua orang itu keluar, gerbang kastil Fan pun kembali tertutup.

"hmph, jadi pasukan Shu hanya segini, dasar lemah" kata Cao Pi merendahkan pasukan Shu, dia memandang sekeliling, dia melihat Ma Chao dan Wang Yi sedang bertarung, yang ini mah kagak usah dijelaskan, tapi pandangan Cao Pi langsung tertuju dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang bertarung melawan Jendral Shu, padahal pemuda itu juga bagian dari Shu, "dia...dia Zhao Yun?" kata Cao Pi, sambil terus memperhatikan pemuda berambut panjang yang menggunakan tombak sebagai senjatanya.

"penghianat harus dibunuh!" teriak Zhao Yun.

"master Zhao Yun, kami sudah muak bekerja sama dengan Guan Yu! Aku tidak tahan lagi bekerja sama dengan dia!" kata Mi Fang.

"iya!" sambung Fu Shi Ren.

"tapi kalian mencoreng nama baik Shu! Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua!" kata Zhao Yun, dia siap mengayunkan tombaknya kearah Mi Fang dan Fu Shi Ren

**Tring!**

Tombak Zhao Yun entah kenapa tak bisa mengenai tubuh Mi Fang, dan dia sangat terkejut melihat seorang pria yang menahan tombaknya dengan kedua pedang, pria itu tersenyum kepada Zhao Yun, walaupun senyuman sinis yang ia berikan, dan dia menendang Zhao Yun tepat diperutnya, hal itu membuat Zhao Yun terpental kebelakang, untung saja Zhao Yun sempat mengubah posisi tubuhnya agar tubuhnya tak berbenturan dengan tanah, "siapa kau?" tanya Zhao Yun.

Pria itu mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Zhao Yun sambil tersenyum sinis, "Cao Pi" kata pria itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cao Pi.

Zhao Yun berdiri, "dan salam kenal, namaku Zhao Yun!" kata Zhao Yun.

"sudah tau" kata Cao Pi.

**Gubrak!**

"jadi kau sudah tau ya? Waaah namaku terkenal juga ya hehehe, baik ayo kita bertarung!" kata Zhao Yun.

"aku terima" kata Cao Pi.

Dan mereka berdua pun mulai bertarung, yap pertarungan mereka seperti ala opening DW5 tapi versi DW8, cuman pemberitauan dari Author saja, oke kembali kecerita.

Mereka bertarung seperti Ma Chao dan Wang Yi, begitu sengit dan lincahnya mereka bertarung, Zhao Yun berusaha menusuk Cao Pi dengan tombaknya tapi sayang Cao Pi berhasil menghindar karna gerakan Cao Pi begitu cepat.

"tch! Dia terlalu lincah!" gerutu Zhao Yun.

"kuakui kecepatanmu hampir menyamaiku, tapi sayang kau tak akan bisa melukaiku" kata Cao Pi sambil merendahkan Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun berdiri, dan tersenyum "hah! kita liat saja nanti, tombakku akan melukaimu!" kata Zhao Yun sambil mengacungkan tombaknya sambil tersenyum.

Cao Pi hanya membalas senyuman Zhao Yun dengan senyuman sinis, seperti biasa dia merendahkan lawan bicaranya, "jangan bodoh, kau tak akan bisa menyaingiku" kata Cao Pi.

"kita liat saja!" Zhao Yun berlari dan kembali menyerang Cao Pi, kali ini gerakannya sedikit lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya, Cao Pi berusaha menghindar dari serangan cepat Zhao Yun, tapi karna salah bergerak atau telat menghindar, pipi Cao Pi terluka akibat terkena tombak tajam (*yaiyalah*) milik Zhao Yun.

"tch!" Cao Pi berusaha menghindar agar tak mendapatkan luka yang lebih serius lagi.

Guo Jia yang melihat Cao Pi terluka langsung meneriakinya dan berlari menuju Cao Pi, "tuan muda!" teriak Guo Jia.

"kau tak perlu kesini! Ini hanya pertempuranku dan Zhao Yun!" kata Cao Pi.

Guo Jia berhenti, dia hanya menuruti perkataan temannya itu, walaupun dia sudah tak tahan melihat temannya terluka walaupun hanya luka kecil.

Akhirnya serangan Zhao Yun dapat dihentikan oleh Cao Pi, dia menyilangkan kedua pedangnya dan tombak Zhao Yun tertahan diantara pedang Cao Pi, hal itu tak bisa membuat Zhao Yun untuk menyerang Cao Pi (*ituloh yang kaya akhiran opening DW5*).

"hmph, kuakui kau memang hebat, aku salah menilai dirimu" kata Cao Pi.

"sudah kubilangkan!" kata Zhao Yun sambil tersenyum, dia berusaha menarik tombaknya keluar dari jepitan pedang Cao Pi, dan akhirnya berhasil, "hahahaha, mari kita bertarung lagi!" kata Zhao Yun dan dia kembali menyerang Cao Pi, kali ini gerakannya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Cao Pi berusaha menghindar, dia tidak ingin kesalahan yang sama terulang lagi, Cao Pi berusaha untuk terus menangkis serangan Zhao Yun, dan akhirnya dia berhasil, dan menahan tombak Zhao Yun ditanah, posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan, Cao Pi menendang tubuh Zhao Yun yang sukses membuat Zhao Yun terpental hingga tubuhnya membentur tanah, tombak milik Zhao Yun pun juga ikut terlempar dan tertancap ditanah tepat disamping Zhao Yun.

"hmph, boleh juga, kau memang Jendral Shu yang hebat" kata Cao Pi.

Zhao Yun berdiri, dia membersihkan kotoran yang berada diarmornya, dan mengambil tombaknya, "kau juga lumayan" kata Zhao Yun.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Akhirnya rival favorit Author berkelahi juga, Cao Pi vs Zhao Yun!

Zhao Yun:"ya, ya, ya, dia memang rivalku, dia memang cocok menjadi saingan!"

Cao Pi:"..."

Aiko:"yay, kalian memang rival favoritku! Aku suka kalian berdua, karna pernah liat opening DW5, wuis keren sekali!"

Zhao Yun:"terima kasih"

Cao Pi:"baik pembicaraan sampai disini, para Readers mohon reviewnya dan see you next chapter"

Aiko+Zhao Yun: -_-


	6. Chapter 6

Waaaah sorry telat update, dan seperti ini update terakhir buat **Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe **karna besok senin tanggal 24 Maret saya harus kembali ke medan perang (?), menghadapi Ujian Akhir Sekolah! Terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

-**Yuuki moon chan-**

Aiko:"Halo juga Yuu, salam kenal dan selamat datang dicerita saya..."

Mi Yan:"dimana ceritanya super duper ngawur" -,-

Aiko:"hahaha iya" #plak

Saya juga suka Cao Pi sama Zhao Yun, mereka rival favorit Author!

Oke thanks to review.

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Ma Chao:"pokoknya aku!"

Wang Yi:"aku!"

Aiko:"iya! Cao Pi vs Zhao Yun, jadi ingat opening DW5" :3

Oke thanks to review.

**-Lee Xia-**

Zhao Yun:"kau ingat fic Author yang berjudul _'Akademi Dynasty Warriors'_? Nah itu makananku, mie sepotong sepotong" :3

Aiko:"pantes kamu jadi bloon"

Zhao Yun:(tombak Author)

Oke thanks to review.

**-ilhamakbar anshari-**

Zhao Yun:"apa?"

Cao Pi:"apa?"

Aiko:"kata dia, Zhao Yun tinggal disini, Cao Pi enyahlah dari sini, ayo Cao Pi kita pergi dari sini, kyaaaaaa"(peluk Cao Pi)

Cao Pi:(pukul kepala Aiko)"gue akan pergi! Tapi tak sama kamu! Aku mau mencari Mi Yan"

Aiko:"kacang~"

Oke thanks to review.

**-Hikari Kengo-**

Aiko:"entah kenapa disini Zhao Yun jadi super OOC, tapi lebih baik wajahnya jadi anak super bloon"(dibunuh Zhao Yun)

Ma Chao:"gak mau!"

Wang Yi:"PJ itu apa?"

Ma Chao:(gubrak)

Yay, opening DW5, dengan wajah chara DW8. :3

Oke thanks to review.

**-mrs ganbatte-**

Zhao Yun:"betulkan kataku, Ma Chao sama Wang Yi itu memang cocok jadi jodoh, kenapa gak pacaran terus nikah deh"

Ma Chao:"tidak akan pernah!"

Wang Yi:"betul!"

Oke thanks to review.

**-KuroragiUum-**

Terima kasih Kuroragi senpai :3

Oke thanks to review.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Terima kasih banyak, soal deskripsi, akan diusahakan bisa lebih dalam dalam chapter chapter depannya.

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: friendship

-all charater belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: OOC, ngawur itu bisa jadi, tak ada kemiripannya dengan sejarah aslinya, cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal ini memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan ini membuat Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia juga tak bisa menghianati kerajaan, karna dia seorang Jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 6**

**- pria bertopeng misterius -**

Mi Yan masih saja grogi untuk menghadapi Ma Dai, bagaimana tidak, dia harus menyerang orang yang ia suka, tapi dia juga tak bisa diam saja karna dia tau kalau Ma Dai itu musuhnya, "cap, cip, cup, kembang kuncup..." kata Mi Yan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ma Dai.

"aku bingung..." kata Mi Yan.

"bingung kenapa?" tanya Ma Dai.

"bingung ingin menyerangmu..." kata Mi Yan, dia membuang mukanya dan menggaruk pipinya, terlihat sekali kalau wajahnya memerah.

**Gubrak!**

**-xxx-**

Didepan gerbang sebelah selatan, terlihat Xu Huang, Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, dan Xiahou Ba berjaga jaga, musuh musuh dari kerajaan Shu terus saja berdatangan, hal ini membuat mereka kewalahan untuk menyerang musuh musuh itu.

"tch! Mereka tak ada habisnya!" kata Sima Zhao.

"jangan ada yang mundur! Semuanya tetap serang mereka berempat, dan buka gerbangnya!" perintah komandan Shu.

"uwoooooo!" teriak seluruh prajurit.

"hh, hh, hh, pasukan kita sudah sisa sedikit, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menjaga gerbang ini" kata Xiahou Ba.

"jangan takut! Demi Wei kita harus lindungi kastil Fan" perintah Xu Huang.

"aku mengerti, kita harus tetap berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk melindungi kastil Fan!" kata Sima Shi, dia mengangkat pedangnya keatas dan memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk menyerang para prajurit Shu.

"baik!" kata Xiahou Ba, kini jiwa berperangnya sudah naik ke level MAX (?), dan dia pun mulai membantu Sima Shi menyerang prajurit Shu.

**-xxx-**

Main base Shu.

"Tuan Guan Yu lapor!" kata seorang prajurit sambil memberi hormat.

"ada apa?" kata Guan Yu sambil mengelus janggutnya.

"Mi Fang dan Fu Shi Ren berkhianat! Mereka sekarang berada dipihak musuh!" kata prajurit itu.

"apa?! Mi Fang dan Fu Shi Ren berkhianat?! Tch, ini mustahil, baiklah segera perintahkan kepada prajurit atau komandan untuk membunuh mereka berdua! Penghianat haruslah dibasmi!" perintah Guan Yu.

"baik, tuan Guan Yu" kata prajurit itu.

"jadi Mi Fang dan Fu Shi Ren berkhianat? Itu adalah pilihan mereka, lebih baik kita abaikan saja mereka, master Guan Yu" kata Xu Shu.

"kau benar Xu Shu, Zhang Bao!" kata Guan Yu.

"iya, paman" kata Zhang Bao.

"kau dan Guan Suo pergilah ke kastil Fan gerbang sebelah selatan, aku dengar Jendral dan prajurit Wei sudah benar benar terpojok" kata Guan Yu.

"baik" kata Zhang Bao dan Guan Suo.

"kenapa anda tak menyerang gerbang kastil sebelah barat?" tanya Xu Shu heran.

"Xu Shu, aku tau strategimu memang sempurna, tapi gerbang kastil sebelah barat sudah ada Ma Chao, Ma Dai, dan Zhao Yun, jadi aku memerintahkan Zhang Bao dan Guan Suo kekastil sebelah selatan" kata Guan Yu.

"ternyata anda cerdik juga" kata Xu Shu tersenyum.

Guan Suo dan Zhang Bao pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan menunggangi kuda masing masing, Guan Ping yang melihat kepergian adiknya hanya bisa berdengus kesal plus jengkel, dia berdiri dan menendang meja kuat kuat, dan rasanya pasti sakit.

"ayah! Kenapa aku tak diberi tugas?!" tanya Guan Ping sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat menendang meja.

"kau akan kuberi tugas membuka bendungan, Ping" kata Guan Yu sambil mengelus janggutnya.

"tapi kenapa lama sekali?!" kata Guan Ping dengan nada sedikit marah.

"kita hanya menunggu para Jendral Wei sudah terpojok semua" kata Guan Yu.

"tch!" Guan Ping kembali duduk, dia menghempaskan bokongnya kekursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"sabar ya, kakak Ping, aku saja belum kebagian jatah berperang" kata Guan Xing menghibur kakaknya.

"lagi pula bila kita menyerang kastil Fan dengan air sekarang juga, masih banyak Jendral Wei yang bertahan, lebih baik kita harus bersabar" kata Xing Cai sambil berjalan menuju keluar sambil memperhatikan air hujan.

"bahkan Xing Cai pun menyuruhku bersabar..." kata Guan Ping sambil berdengus.

"yang sabar ya, kakak Ping" kata Guan Yinping tersenyum.

Guan Ping hanya membuang wajahnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

**-xxx-**

Jendral Wei yang berjaga digerbang kastil Fan sebelah selatan sudah benar benar terpojok, jumlah pasukan mereka berbanding terbalik dengan pasukan Shu.

"ukh..." Xiahou Ba hanya bisa tertunduk, dia begitu lelah, tenaganya sudah benar benar habis, ia tak bisa berdiri kembali akibat kelelahan, nasib serupa juga dialami Sima Zhao, walaupun tubuhnya besar, tapi kalau sudah kelelahan apa mau dikata, lagi pula tubuh Sima Zhao juga sudah banyak yang terluka, dia begitu lelah dan hanya bisa terpojok, yang kuat hanya Xu Huang dan Sima Shi, mereka sebenarnya juga sudah kelelahan, tapi demi melindungi gerbang selatan, mereka tetap berusaha dengan menggunakan sisa tenaga mereka.

"hh, hh, hh, sial, mereka tak ada habisnya..." kata Sima Shi.

"kau benar" kata Xu Huang.

"ukh!" Sima Shi tiba tiba ambruk, dia sudah benar benar lelah, tenaganya sudah benar benar terkuras, darahnya juga sudah mengucur ditubuhnya, tapi dia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan bertarung.

"hei, kalau kau tak kuat, sebaik tak usah memaksakan diri!" kata Xu Huang.

"kau juga sudah kelelahan, kau pasti kalah bila bertarung sendirian, aku akan membantumu" kata Sima Shi, dia memandangi Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba yang sudah benar benar tak dapat bergerak lagi, Sima Shi menggenggam pedangnya kuat kuat, dan siap menyerang prajurit Shu yang begitu banyak dihapadannya.

"demi kejayaan Wei!" kata Sima Shi, dia berlari mendahului Xu Huang dan menebas setiap musuh yang menghalau dirinya.

Xu Huang juga membantu Sima Shi untuk menyerang prajurit Shu, tapi semakin lama prajurit Shu itu semakin banyak, mereka berdua sudah benar benar kehabisan tenaga.

"sial! Mereka tak ada habis habisnya!" gerutu Sima Shi. Akhirnya Sima Shi sudah mencapai batasnya, dia sudah benar benar kelelahan, dia sudah tak dapat berdiri kembali, tubuhnya juga sudah banyak yang terluka.

"hei kau bertahanlah!" kata Xu Huang sambil berlari menghampiri Sima Shi.

Sima Shi hanya bisa menatap Xu Huang, tubuhnya sudah benar benar lelah.

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua ekor kuda berwarna coklat gelap berlari menghampiri mereka, terlihat sekali kalau itu dari pihak Shu.

Xu Huang yang melihat kedatang dua ekor kuda itu, hanya bisa pasrah, dia tak mungkin bisa menang dengan hanya dirinya sendiri yang melawan pasukan prajurit Shu yang masih banyak, "tch, tamatlah sudah..." keluh Xu Huang.

Dua ekor kuda itu berhenti, sang penunggang menuruni kuda, terlihat Guan Suo dan Zhang Bao, wajah mereka berseri seri karna yakin kemenangan ada dipihak mereka setelah melihat Jendral Wei yang bertahan hanyalah satu orang.

"wah, wah, wah, ternyata yang tersisa hanya dirimu saja ya" kata Guan Suo sambil menunjuk Xu Huang.

Xu Huang hanya menatap Guan Suo, wajahnya begitu pasrah, dia tak mungkin bisa menang melawan pasukan Shu yang jumlahnya begitu banyak.

"kau tak melawan? Baik aku akan melawanmu dan membunuh sisa temanmu yang hanya tinggal jasadnya saja!" kata Guan Suo, dia berlari mendekati Xu Huang dan siap menyerangnya.

**Wuuuuus**

Guan Suo kembali mundur, dia melompat mundur, karna didepan Xu Huang terlihat seorang pemuda, dia memakai jubah berwarna hitam, dan memakai topeng berwarna putih.

"siapa kau?!" kata Guan Suo.

"nama taklah penting" kata pria topeng itu.

"minggir! Jangan menggangguku!" kata Guan Suo.

"aku tak akan menyingkir, justru aku ingin melawanmu, menurutku kau sangatlah payah, kau menyerang orang yang sudah sekarat" kata pria topeng itu.

Guan Suo yang dikatai 'payah' pun naik darah, dia menyerang pria topeng itu dengan senjatanya.

Pria topeng itu juga tak kalah lincah, dia terus menanangkis serangan Guan Suo dengan pedangnya.

Xu Huang yang melihat kehadiran pria topeng misterius itu hanya bisa bengong, dia tak percaya kalau orang itu menolong dirinya.

Pria topeng itu terus menyerang Guan Suo dan akhirnya...

**Craaaash!**

Pria itu berhasil menusuk perut Guan Suo, hal itu membuat Guan Suo berteriak dengan kerasnya "AAAAAAAAAKH!" teriak Guan Suo, dia menendang pria topeng itu, tapi meleset, pria topeng itu sudah menghindar duluan.

Zhang Bao yang melihat sahabatnya terluka langsung berlari menghampiri Guan Suo, "Guan Suo!" kata Zhang Bao.

Guan Suo hanya memegangi perutnya yang sudah bersimbah darah, "ukh..."

"tch!" Zhang Bao menggendong Guan Suo dan menaiki kudanya, tapi sebelum itu dia melihat pria bertopeng itu, "dia memang sangat kuat" gumam Zhang Bao, lalu menaiki kudanya sambil membawa Guan Suo dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"payah..." kata pria topeng itu, lalu dia kembali menyerang para prajurit Shu, sepertinya dia begitu mudah menyerang prajurit yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu, tanpa beban sedikit pun pria topeng itu pun berhasil melumpuhkan sebagian prajurit Shu, dan sebagiannya berlari menyelamatkan diri. "dasar orang orang lemah" kata pria topeng itu, lalu dia berjalan menuju Xu Huang, "hei kau, sebaiknya kau bawa teman temanmu masuk kedalam kastil mereka sudah benar benar tak bisa bertahan lagi" kata pri topeng itu.

"baik, tapi sebenarnya siapa kau? Kau bukan utusan Yang Mulia Cao Cao kan?" tanya Xu Huang.

"nama taklah penting, dan aku bukanlah utusan Cao Cao, sebenarnya aku kesini hanya ingin jalan jalan" kata pria topeng itu, dia berjalan menjauh dan menaiki kudanya.

"jalan jalan?" kata Xu Huang heran, dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "ah dari pada aku memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik aku harus menolong mereka" kata Xu Huang sambil memperhatikan Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, dan Xiahou Ba, yang sudah sekarat.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Aiko:"hei siapa namamu?"

Pria topeng:"nama taklah penting"

Aiko:"kau selalu menjawab seperti itu"

Pria topeng:"sudahlah, aku masih ada urusan"(pergi)

Aiko:"ya sudah, oh iya dia salah satu OC Author juga, tapi masih penuh dengan misteri, dan lagi mungkin saya update kelanjuttannya bisa saja tidak menentu, karna senin 24 Maret saya harus berjuang! mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter"


	7. Chapter 7

Halo, saya kembali lagi, terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

-**Lee Xia-**

Aiko:"bisa jadi..." :3

Pria Topeng:"..."

Oke thanks to review.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Aiko:"amin, dia tidak pakai topeng ultraman, saya juga tak tau dia pakai topeng apa?"

Pria Topeng:"dasar"

Oke thanks to review.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Mi Yan:"Ma Dai atau om keren ya..."

Xiahou Dun:"teganya kau Mi Yan, masa iya kau ingin membunuhku?"

Mi Yan:"tapi aku suka sama Ma Dai"

Xiahou Dun:"jangan bunuh gue juga kali, gue bapak loe!"

Mi Yan:"ampun"

Aiko:"thanks Guava"

Oke thanks to review.

-**ilhamakbar anshari-**

Pria Topeng:"Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa, yang jelas aku punya nama!"

Aiko:"tapi nama mu tak pernah disebutkan!"

Pria Topeng:"namaku Mi..ups kenapa disebut"(tutup mulut)

Aiko:"namamu Mi? Pendek amat"

Pria Topeng:"sudahlah!"

Oke thanks to review.

**-khazuya michimoto-**

Pria Topeng:"aku bukan hantu!"

Aiko:"salah sendiri, nama gak disebutin"

Chen Gong:"hahahaha, dia pasti..."(dibungkam Pria Topeng)

Pria Topeng:"diam, kalau kau masih ingin melihat matahari, jangan sebut namaku, mengerti!"

Chen Gong:(angguk angguk)

Oke thanks to review.

**-KuroragiUum-**

Aiko:"Power Ranger! Kamen Rider!"

Pria Topeng:"bukan!"

Aiko:"hehehe sorry"

Pria Topeng: -,-

Aiko:"ya, dia OC saya, tapi masih penuh misteri nih OC, bukti namanya tak disebut"

Pria Topeng:"namaku taklah penting"

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: friendship

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: OOC, gak ada miripnya sama sejarah aslinya alias ngawur, bahasa campur aduk jadi satu kayak gado gado, cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal ini memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan ini memaksa Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghianati kerajaan, karna dia seorang Jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 7**

**-** **bantuan dari kerajaan Wu -**

Lu Meng memacu kudanya yang berwarna coklat gelap itu dengan cepat, sesekali dia berhenti untuk menoleh kebelakang, siapa tau Gan Ning dan Ling Tong mulai berantem lagi dan benar saja mereka mulai adu mulut lagi.

"woi Ling Tong kau itu lambat sekali! Dasar kura kura!" bentak Gan Ning.

Ling Tong yang mendengar hal itu langsung naik darah bagaikan orang yang kena penyakit tekanan darah tinggi (?), "kau duluan saja! Memangnya kalau aku telat itu masalah banget buat loe?!" kata Ling Tong rada kesal.

"masalah buangeeeet tau! Sebab nanti kamu tersesat, kau kan tak tau caranya menggunakan kompas" kata Gan Ning.

"tau, wek!" kata Ling Tong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"buktikan!" kata Gan Ning.

"sudah, sudah, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, tidak perlu berkelahi cuman gara gara kompas doang" kata Lu Xun sambil melerai keduanya.

"diam Lu Xun! Kau tak ada urusan dalam perkelahian kita!" kata Gan Ning dan Ling Tong secara bersamaan.

"sudah, kenapa sih kalian berkelahi terus, bisa tidak akur sekali saja dalam satu cerita fanfic" kata Zhou Yu sambil menghela napas.

"TIDAK!" kata Gan Ning dan Ling Tong secara bersamaan, lalu mereka saling tatap menatap bisa dilihat dimata mereka berdua ada aliran listrik seperti di anime anime gitu deh.

"wow pertarungan gratis, mantap!" kata Sun Ce.

"kakak, bukannya dilerai malah ditonton" kata Sun Quan.

"Quan, kamu kan tau sendiri kalau Gan Ning dan Ling Tong tak bisa dilerai, makanya aku tonton aja tanpa melerai, yuk beli popcorn diwarung terdekat" kata Sun Ce yang super duper ngawur.

"ya amplop" kata Sun Quan sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Gan Ning, Ling Tong, sebaiknya berhenti berkelahi, lebih baik kalian hemat tenaga kalian untuk membantu kerajaan Wei" kata Lu Meng.

Gan Ning menatap Lu Meng lalu menghela napasnya, dan dia pun menaiki kudanya, "baiklah pria tua, aku akan membuktikan akulah yang paling hebat, Ling Tong tak ada apa apanya" kata Gan Ning, lalu memacu kudanya.

"hei aku juga tak mau kalah!" kata Ling Tong, lalu dia menaiki kudanya dan mengejar Gan Ning.

"yaaah itulah mereka, tak bisa akur walaupun hanya satu detik...eh tunggu! Gan Ning apa apaan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'pria tua' kemari kau!" kata Lu Meng lalu menaiki kudanya, dan ikut ikutan mengejar Gan Ning.

**-xxx-**

"hh, hh, hh, hh" Zhao Yun hanya bisa mengatur napasnya, dia begitu lelah, tapi dia tak boleh kalah oleh Cao Pi, dia pun menggenggam tombaknya erat erat dan menyerang Cao Pi, "terima ini!"

**Tring!**

"tch, dasar kutu! Kau tak mau menyerah juga!" kata Cao Pi, dia juga sebenarnya telah lelah, tapi Zhao Yun yang terus saja menyerangnya membuat Cao Pi harus kuat untuk menahan rasa lelahnya.

"aku bukan kutu! Aku adalah naga!" kata Zhao Yun, dia terus menerus menyerang Cao Pi, tapi Cao Pi terus saja menghindar hingga akhirnya Cao Pi sudah benar benar terpojok.

"tch, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah dengan dia?" gerutu Cao Pi, dia sudah benar benar terpojok, tubuhnya sudah bergemetar, ditambah air hujan yang terus saja turun membuat tubuh Cao Pi semakin lemah karna kedinginan, akhirnya dia ambruk. Dan hal itu membuat Guo Jia terkejut dan berlari menghampiri Cao Pi.

"tuan muda!" teriak Guo Jia, dia berlari menghampiri Cao Pi.

Zhao Yun yang melihat Cao Pi ambruk begitu saja merasa iba, dia pun menghampiri Cao Pi dan menggendongnya, "hei kau, bertahanlah..." kata Zhao Yun.

Guo Jia yang terkejut melihat Zhao Yun menggendong Cao Pi pun langsung mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan siap menyerang Zhao Yun, "hei kau! Lepaskan tuan muda!" kata Guo Jia.

"aku tidak menyerang dia, dia sudah lelah untuk apa aku menyerang orang yang kelelahan, bila aku menang karna Cao Pi lelah, maka aku adalah prajurit yang payah" kata Zhao Yun, dia memberikan Cao Pi kepada Guo Jia, "cepat rawat dia, katakan pada dia, 'jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi, maka bertarunglah!'" kata Zhao Yun sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Guo Jia, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Guo Jia begitu saja.

Guo Jia yang memandangi kepergian Zhao Yun merasa kalau Zhao Yun sangatlah berbeda dengan Jendral lainnya, "dia sungguh berbeda, dia tidak membunuh Cao Pi padahal dia musuh, dia memang berbeda dari yang lain" kata Guo Jia.

**-xxx-**

"jadi ini, sekarang mereka sudah mulai berperang, baiklah waktunya Gan Ning beraksi!" Gan Ning memacu kudanya, dia langsung berlari menuju kearah prajurit Shu dan menyerangnya.

Ling Tong yang baru saja sampai merasa kesal karna dia keduluan oleh Gan Ning, "dasar landak! Dia selalu saja menyerang tanpa berpikir panjang" kata Ling Tong, dia juga turun dan menyerang prajurit Shu.

"hei Ling Tong! Apa apaan kau?! Ini tempatku, kau cari saja tempat yang lain!" kata Gan Ning.

"berbagi itu indah! Sudahlah, tetap terapkan prinsip kerjasama, dua lebih baik dari pada satu!" kata Ling Tong.

"pasti pria tua itu yang mengajarkanmu tentang kerja sama?" kata Gan Ning sambil terus menyerang prajurit Shu.

"asal kau tau saja, kerja sama itu lebih baik dan hasilnya lebih sempurna, daripada seorang diri pasti hasilnya berantakan" kata Ling Tong.

"oke, oke, kau benar, kau benar, sekarang berhenti menceramahiku, kita hanya fokus untuk menyerang prajurit Shu" kata Gan Ning.

Ling Tong mengangguk, dia pun juga menyerang prajurit Shu dengan nunchakunya.

Lu Meng dan Lu Xun yang baru saja datang tersenyum melihat Gan Ning dan Ling Tong bisa bekerjasama dengan sendirinya tanpa harus diperintah.

"akhirnya mereka bisa bekerjasama juga" kata Lu Xun tersenyum.

"iya, kau benar Lu Xun" kata Lu Meng.

**-xxx-**

Kastil Fan.

"master Sima Yi lapor! Kerajaan Wu telah tiba, mereka berada di sebelah utara kastil" kata seorang pengawal memberikan laporan.

"bagus..." kata Sima Yi.

"akhirnya mereka datang juga, kita bisa mengadakan serangan bersama untuk menghadapi Guan Yu" kata Cao Ren.

"ya, itu memang rencana tuan muda Cao Pi" kata Sima Yi.

"sekarang perketat penjagaan kastil Fan!" perintah Cao Ren.

"ta, tapi tuan Cao Ren, Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, dan Xiahou Ba, tidak bisa bertarung karna mereka terluka" kata pengawal itu.

"apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Lalu bagaimana keadaan gerbang sebelah selatan?" tanya Sima Yi yang sedikit khawatir.

"master Xiahou Dun mengambil alih untuk menjaganya" kata pengawal.

"lalu Xu Huang, bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Cao Ren.

"dia baik baik saja, dia juga ikut berjaga di gerbang sebelah selatan" kata pengawal.

"begitu ya...sebaiknya kita harus memperketat penjagaan gerbang selatan dan barat, oh iya bagaimana dengan gerbang sebelah barat?" tanya Cao Ren.

"kabar yang baru saya dapatkan Yang Mulia Cao Pi kalah dalam perang kini dia sedang dirawat, dan yang berjaga hanya nona Wang Yi yang sedang bertarung dengan Ma Chao" kata pengawal.

"Wang Yi? Dimana Mi Yan?" tanya Cao Ren.

"dia melawan Ma Dai disebelah barat hutan, lokasinya tak jauh dari gerbang barat" kata pengawal.

"ternyata pasukan yang berjaga hanya sedikit..." kata Cao Ren.

Sima Yi terdiam, lalu dia bertanya kepada pengawal, "pengawal, kau bilang tuan muda Cao Pi dirawat? Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan dia?" tanya Sima Yi.

"Zhao Yun" kata pengawal.

"Zhao Yun ya, ku dengar dia menyerang prajurit Wei seorang diri sambil menggendong anak Liu Bei yang masih kecil di peperang Chang Ban, walaupun waktu itu Yang Mulia tak bisa langsung turun ke medan perang karna sakit" kata Sima Yi.

"Zhao Yun Zilong, dia memang bukanlah Jendral biasa, dia memang hebat" kata Cao Ren.

"kalau begitu tuan Cao Ren, saya permisi dulu, saya ingin menjenguk kedua putra saya yang sedang dirawat" kata Sima Yi sambil memberi hormat.

"ah iya" kata Cao Ren.

Sima Yi pergi meninggalkan Cao Ren, dan menuju keruangan dimana semua prajurit yang terluka dirawat.

**-xxx-**

"master Lu Meng, kita harus mengabari kepada Wei, bahwa kita sudah tiba" kata Zhou Yu memberi saran.

"ya kau benar Zhou Yu, lebih baik kau ikut denganku untuk memberikan kabar kepada Wei, sisanya melawan prajurit Shu" kata Lu Meng.

"dimengerti" kata Lu Xun.

Lu Meng dan Zhou Yu pergi dengan kuda mereka masing masing untuk mengabari keberadaan mereka, sedang Lu Xun dan lainnya menyerang prajurit Shu.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Mohon reviewnya, see you next chapter.

"_berbagi itu indah! Sudahlah, tetap terapkan prinsip kerjasama, dua lebih baik dari pada satu"_

"_asal kau tau saja, kerjasama itu lebih baik dan hasilnya lebih sempurna, daripada seorang diri pasti hasilnya berantakan"_

By: Ling Tong.


	8. Chapter 8

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Aiko:"Gan Ning, kau mendapatkan kartu kuning!"

Gan Ning:"apa?"

Zhao Yun:"anti mainstream ya? Oke, ayo kita lanjutkan!"

Cao Pi:"hmph siapa takut"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Aiko:"..."

Zhao Yun:"sudah ku bilang aku adalah naga!"

Cao Pi:"dasar kutu Shu"

Zhao Yun:"aku naga!"

Aiko:"dasar kalian berdua, sudah jelas sekali wujudnya Zhao Yun manusia, eh malah bilang kutu sama naga"

YunPi:"masalah buat loe!"

Aiko:(pergi)

Oke thanks to review.

-**Lee Xia-**

Zhao Yun:"Hahahahahaha, karna aku adalah pendekar berhati emas!"

Aiko:"hatimu emas?"

Zhao Yun:"tidak, itu cuman kata kata saja, errr kata kata apa ya, ah iya kilatan!"(?)

Aiko:(gubrak)

Oke thanks to review.

-**ilhamakbar anshari-**

Zhao Yun:"I the Dragon!"

Aiko:"aduh, gak Ma Chao gak Zhao Yun, punya kata masing masing!"

Zhao Yun:"iya dong, oh iya, aku adalah naga dari Shu, kalau gak salah aku pernah baca wikipedia, dan disana namaku itu berarti anak naga"

Aiko:"kau anak naga?! Bukan anak manusia?!"

Zhao Yun:"anak manusia lah!"

Oke thanks to review.

**-Hikari Kengo-**

Aiko:"iya, makanya Cao Pi, minum Kalpan*x, supaya badanmu segar dan kuat"

Cao Pi:"itu obat panu!"(tebas Aiko)

Zhao Yun:"kalau aku membunuh orang yang lemah sama saja aku ini orang yang lemah, biarlah OOC yang penting aku tak dibuat sadis disini"

Gan Ning:"sampai cerita ini selesai, aku tak akan pernah akur sama dia!"(tunjuk Ling Tong)

Ling Tong:"aku juga!"

Pria Topeng:"..."

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: friendship

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: OOC, berbeda dengan sejarah aslinya, bahasa yang campur aduk menjadi satu kaya gado gado, cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal ini memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan ini memaksa Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghianati kerajaan, karna dia adalah seorang Jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 8**

**- cinta itu buta -**

Mi Yan terus menggelengkan kepalanya, dia bingung, apakah harus melawan Ma Dai atau tidak, dan akhirnya dia sudah memilih keputusan yang dianggapnya paling tepat.

Mi Yan menghela napasnya, "baiklah, aku tau hatiku tak ikhlas melawanmu, tapi aku tak ada pilihan selain melawanmu, walaupun aku menyukaimu tapi kau adalah musuhku, cinta hanya membuat hatiku menjadi buta, nah kau akan berakhir disini sekarang juga!" kata Mi Yan.

"wow, ternyata dibalik sifat polosmu tadi, kau memiliki hati yang tegar, hahaha jarang sekali ada wanita seperti dirimu, baik aku akan bertarung denganmu" kata Ma Dai.

"hah, jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari penampilannya" kata Mi Yan, dia mulai menarik anak panahnya dan anak panah itu melesat mengarah ke Ma Dai.

Ma Dai sempat menghindar, dia tersenyum kagum pada Mi Yan, kemampuan Mi Yan tak bisa dianggap remeh, "Jendral Wei memang hebat, baik laki laki maupun perempuan, mereka semua kuat" kata Ma Dai.

"hehehe, jangan pernah remehkan Wei" kata Mi Yan, dia berlari menghampiri Ma Dai dan siap menebasnya dengan pisau yang memang sudah ada di gagang busurnya, Ma Dai menghindar, dia terus menghindar dari serangan Mi Yan.

"tch, dia cepat juga" gerutu Ma Dai, dia berusaha menghindar dari serangan Mi Yan yang begitu cepat, akhirnya dia berhasil juga menghentikan serangan Mi Yan, Ma Dai memegang tangan sebelah kiri Mi Yan dan menyilangkannya di depan dada Mi Yan, kini posisi Mi Yan membelakangi tubuh Ma Dai.

"ternyata kau kuat juga" kata Ma Dai.

"lepaskan aku!" kata Mi Yan sambil meronta.

"tidak bisa, kau adalah musuhku, lebih baik aku membunuhmu ditempat ini sekarang juga" kata Ma Dai, dia siap menebas Mi Yan dengan kuasnya (*yang masih menjadi pertanyaan Author, itu kuas bisa membunuh orang ya?*).

"ukh...lepaskan aku!" kata Mi Yan.

Ma Dai tidak mempedulikan teriakan Mi Yan, "walaupun kau wanita, bagiku musuh Shu harus dimusnahkan" kata Ma Dai, dia siap menebas Mi Yan dengan kuas besarnya itu.

**Tring!**

"ouch!" teriak Ma Dai, dia menggenggam tangan kanannya yang berdarah, lalu memperhatikan orang yang melukai dirinya, "tch, mengganggu saja!" kata Ma Dai.

"maaf aku mengganggu pelukan kalian berdua, tapi saat aku perhatikan kau kurang romantis pada gadis ini" kata orang yang diteriaki Ma Dai, dia adalah Pria Topeng.

"dasar penggangu!" kata Ma Dai.

"yah, aku memang menggangu" kata Pria Topeng.

"si, siapa kau?" tanya Mi Yan.

"kau bisa memanggilku Pria Topeng" kata Pria Topeng itu, dia menurunkan Mi Yan dari gendongannya.

"Pria Topeng? Nama yang aneh" kata Mi Yan.

"itu nama samaranku" kata Pria Topeng.

"nama aslimu siapa?" tanya Mi Yan.

"nama taklah penting, sekarang mari kita bekerja sama untuk melawan pria itu" kata Pria Topeng.

"dasar! Kau pelit sekali" kata Mi Yan kesal.

Pria Topeng tidak mempedulikan perkataan Mi Yan, dia berlari menghampiri Ma Dai untuk menyerangnya.

**Tring!**

Suara tangkisan pedang terdengar, Pria Topeng dan Ma Dai saling berhadapan. "hah, apa hanya ini kemampuanmu?" tanya Pria Topeng.

"ini masih pemanasan..." kata Ma Dai, dia merunduk, dan menendang Pria Topeng, alhasil Pria Topeng itu terjatuh, tapi untung saja dia sempat berdiri kembali.

"Pria Topeng, aku akan membantumu!" kata Mi Yan, dia mengarahkan anak panahnya kearah Ma Dai dan melepaskannya, tapi sayang anak panah itu meleset. "sial, tidak kena!" gerutu Mi Yan.

Pria Topeng dan Ma Dai terus saja bertarung, mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain, dan ditengah pertarungan tak sengaja Ma Dai terpeleset dan terjatuh akibat hujan dan kondisi tanah yang licin. Pria Topeng yang melihat kesempatan emas ini pun langsung menginjak perut Ma Dai, karna posisi Ma Dai sekarang berada dibawah Pria Topeng.

"AAAAAAKH!" teriak Ma Dai.

"hmph, lebih baik aku akhiri saja pertarungan ini" kata Pria Topeng, dia siap menusuk perut Ma Dai.

Mi Yan yang melihat pertarungan itu merasa tidak tega, melihat Ma Dai yang mati dihadapannya, "tidak, aku mohon jangan bunuh dia!" kata Mi Yan, dia berlari menuju Ma Dai dan Pria Topeng.

**Jleb!**

Darah mengucur di pedang Pria Topeng, darah segar itu terus menetes, tapi dia begitu terkejut apa yang ia lihat, dia melihat Mi Yan menggunakan dirinya sebagai tameng hidup untuk melindungi Ma Dai.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" kata Pria Topeng.

"ukh...a, aku tidak ingin tuan Ma Dai mati dihadapanku..." kata Mi Yan darah keluar dari mulutnya, walaupun begitu bibirnya tetap tersenyum.

Ma Dai sangat terkejut apa yang ia lihat didepan matanya, Mi Yan melindungi dirinya. "a, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ma Dai tak percaya apa yang ia lihat dengan matanya sendiri.

"sudahku bilangkan...cinta itu hanya membuat hatiku buta, terkadang orang bisa nekat hanya karna cinta..." kata Mi Yan sambil tersenyum.

"seharusnya kau tak usah melindungiku! Aku tau kau suka padaku, tapi tak usah sampai membuat dirimu menjadi tameng hidup!" kata Ma Dai.

Mi Yan hanya tersenyum, setelah itu tubuhnya ambruk menimpa tubuh Ma Dai. Pria Topeng yang melihat hal ini hanya terdiam, dia tidak percaya akan hal yang ia lihat, hanya karna cinta seseorang bisa melakukan hal yang gila.

"bodoh..." kata kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Pria Topeng.

Ma Dai memeluk Mi Yan, dia memeluknya dengan erat, dia melihat punggung Mi Yan terluka cukup parah akibat terkena tusukan pedang Pria Topeng. "seharusnya kau tak usah melakukan hal ini...Mi Yan" kata Ma Dai sambil memeluk erat tubuh Mi Yan, tak terasa air matanya menetes.

"..." Pria Topeng tak bisa berbuat apa apa, dia merasa bersalah, tapi peristiwa tadi adalah kecerobohan Mi Yan yang nekat menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng hidup untuk melindungi Ma Dai, dia membungkuk agar sejajar dengan Ma Dai yang sedang memeluk Mi Yan, lalu Pria Topeng itu melepaskan topengnya, "sebaiknya kau bawa dia kekastil Fan, lukanya sudah cukup parah, jika kau membawanya sekarang juga nyawanya pasti akan tertolong..." kata Pria Topeng.

Ma Dai memperhatikan Mi Yan, memang benar Mi Yan masih membuka matanya, tapi tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah, "aku mengerti..." kata Ma Dai.

Pria Topeng itu tersenyum, lalu dia kembali memasang topeng itu kewajahnya, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu...lain kali kalau kita bertemu, kita akan bertarung lagi" kata Pria Topeng, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ma Dai dan Mi Yan.

"sepertinya...aku pernah melihat dia..." kata Mi Yan.

"sudahlah Mi Yan, tak usah kau pikirkan, sekarang kau harus memikirkan dirimu, kau dalam keadaan terluka" kata Ma Dai, lalu dia menggendong Mi Yan, bagaikan seorang pangeran yang menggendong seorang putri dalam negri dongeng (Author dicat Ma Dai lalu dipanah Mi Yan)

"tuan Ma Dai..." kata Mi Yan.

"iya" kata Ma Dai.

"aku musuhmu, kenapa kau mau menolongku?" tanya Mi Yan.

"karna kau juga menolongku, jadi aku menolongmu, sekarang kita impas, dan satu lagi aku juga suka padamu..." kata Ma Dai, lalu dia membuang wajahnya yang sudah merah bagaikan buah tomat.

Mi Yan hanya tersenyum, lalu dia mendekapkan kepalanya didada Ma Dai.

"..." wajah Ma Dai semakin merah seperti buah tomat masak, lalu ditambah cabe pedas dan jadilah sayur (?)

"aku juga menyukaimu tuan Ma Dai, seandainya kita tidak bermusuhan, kita pasti akan selalu bersama" kata Mi Yan.

"ah..iya" kata Ma Dai.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Aiko:"Mi Yan! Kenapa kau telalu bodoh melindungi dirimu hanya demi cintamu pada Ma Dai!"

Mi Yan:"kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada laptopmu saat hujan, kau rela tubuhmu basah yang penting laptopmu tidak" -,-

Aiko:"kita impas"

Xiahou Dun:"Ma Dai! Gara gara kau, Mi Yan terluka!"

Ma Dai:"ampyuuuun"(sujud sujud gaje)

Aiko:"akhir kata mohon reviewnya see you next chapter"


	9. Chapter 9

Hai semuanya, kembali lagi dengan saya. Terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

-**Lee Xia-**

Aiko:"jangan jangan dia..."

Ishida:"power ranger!"

Pria Topeng:"sembarangan!"(tebas Aiko dan Ishida)

Oke thanks to review.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Ishida:"sah?"

ShiZhaoJiaBa:"tidak sah! Bunuh Ma Dai!"(kejar Ma Dai)

Ma Dai:"tidak!"(kabur)

Mi Yan:"tuan Ma Dai!"

Sebenarnya dia siapa ya? Mungkin akan dibongkar juga disequel ini, lagipula Pria Topeng juga sudah membongkarnya duluan

Pria Topeng:"apa?"

Aiko:"tunggu saja! Mungkin akan diberitau sebenarnya siapa si Pria Topeng itu, nama pertamanya 'Mi' Mi Instan" #plak

Oke thanks to review.

-**Yuuki moon chan-**

Aiko:"benar juga, dia jadi buta karna Ma Dai!"(deathglare Ma Dai)

Ma Dai:"eh kenapa aku?"

Xiahou Dun:"gara gara kau anakku terluka!"

Ma Dai:"maaf!"

Oke thanks to review.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Mi Yan sama dengan saya, melindungi laptop~ hidupku akan terasa lengkap bila ada kamu disisiku laptop.

Xiahou Dun:"iya dong, kapan lagi punya anak cantik kayak Mi Yan"

Ma Dai: ?

Aiko:"tidak, saya tidak flu"

Oke thanks to review.

**-Hikari Kengo-**

Pria Topeng:"kalau tidak sadis, itu bukan aku"(elus elus pedang)

Mi Yan:"..."

Ma Dai:"jangan lindungiku dengan tubuhmu!"

Mi Yan:"habisnya kau akan mati, aku tidak mau"

Ma Dai:"tapi..."

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+ (rated bisa berubah jadi T bila ada adegan pembunuhan)

Genre: friendship (genre bisa berubah ubah sesuai keinginan Author(?)

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: 20% wikipedia, 30% dari game (?), dan 50% dari otak Author. OOC, tidak sama dengan sejarah aslinya, bahasa yang campur aduk jadi satu kayak gado gado, cerita ini hanya sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal ini memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan ini membuat Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghianati kerajaan karna dia adalah seorang Jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 9**

**- pertempuran di dekat bendungan -**

Main camp Shu.

"sial! Kenapa lama sekali!" gerutu Guan Ping.

"sabar, kak Ping?" tanya Guan Yinping.

"aku sudah tak sabar berkelahi, ayah kenapa lama sekali memerintahkan untuk menghancurkan bendungan itu!" kata Guan Ping kesal.

"sabarlah Guan Ping..." kata Guan Yu sambil mengelus janggutnya.

"tch!" Guan Ping hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dan berdengus kesal.

**-xxx-**

Digerbang sebelah barat, Mi Fang dan Fu Shi Ren melawan prajurit prajurit Shu. "heah!" Mi Fang menusuk salah satu prajurit Shu dengan pedangnya, dan seketika prajurit itu mati.

"uwaaaaa, komandan, master Mi Fang dan Fu Shi Ren berkhianat, kita tidak bisa melawannya" kata salah satu prajurit.

"jangan jadi pengecut! Lawan mereka, penghianat haruslah dibasmi!" kata sang komandan.

"ta, tapi..." para prajurit Shu tidak mau mati, mereka memilih meninggalkan komandan mereka dan berlari menyelamatkan diri.

"hei kembali!" teriak sang komandan, tapi semua prajurit Shu itu tidak mendengarkan perkataan komandan mereka, mereka memilih melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka.

"tch, dasar pengecut semuanya" kata sang komandan.

"kenapa kau tidak lari?" tanya Fu Shi Ren.

"untuk apa lari? Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang yang pengecut" kata sang komandan.

"begitu ya, berarti kau tak sayang pada nyawamu?" tanya Fu Shi Ren lagi.

"hah, aku lebih baik mati, daripada harus menghianati kerajaan Shu, master Fu Shi Ren" kata sang komandan.

"kau pemberani juga ya, aku salut padamu, berarti kau siap mati disini?" tanya Fu Shi Ren.

"mati dimedan perang, adalah mati secara terhormat" kata sang komandan.

"ya kau benar, aku akan selalu mengenang jasa jasamu, aku sebenarnya tak ingin membunuh komandan perang terbaikku, tapi karna kau tak mau melarikan diri jadi aku akan membunuhmu ditempat ini" kata Fu Shi Ren, lalu dia menusuk komandan itu dengan pedangnya.

**Jleb!**

Pedang Fu Shi Ren menusuk dada sang komandan, dan darah mengucur dari pedang Fu Shi Ren.

"master Fu Shi Ren...ke, kenapa kau menghianati Shu..." itulah kata kata terakhir sang komandan, setelah mengatakan itu sang komandan terjatuh dengan tubuh yang dilumuri darah.

"karna aku muak bekerja sama dengan Guan Yu..." kata Fu Shi Ren. Dia mengangkat komandan perang itu, lalu membawanya pergi dari gerbang kastil sebelah barat, lalu menguburnya didekat sebuah pohon besar, Fu Shi Ren menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghormati kematian komandan pemberani itu, "setidaknya kau telah mati dengan cara terhormat, komandan..." kata Fu Shi Ren, lalu dia kembali menuju gerbang kastil sebelah barat untuk berjaga jaga kalau masih ada Jendral, maupun komandan Shu.

**-xxx-**

Kastil Fan, ruang perawatan.

"awas musuhnya ada banyak!" teriak Sima Zhao, sepertinya dia sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"kau berisik sekali!" kata Sima Shi yang tidur tidak jauh dari kasur Sima Zhao.

"maaf" kata Sima Zhao.

Ditempat tidur Xiahou Ba, terlihat dia sedang tidur pulas, sepertinya dia cukup lelah setelah berperang, walaupun perang masih belum usai.

Sima Zhao beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Sima Shi yang melihat adiknya pergi langsung menegurnya.

"mau kemana kau?" tanya Sima Shi.

"aku mau berperang lagi" kata Sima Zhao.

"jangan bodoh, lukamu masih belum sembuh" kata Sima Shi.

"aku tidak peduli, tapi aku mau berperang, aku tidak mau kalah sama master Xu Huang" kata Sima Zhao yang berada didepan pintu.

Sima Shi hanya menghela napas panjang.

"hehehehe" Sima Zhao melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala.

**Duk!**

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka, alhasil Sima Zhao yang masih berada didepan pintu malah nabrak dinding akibat ada seseorang yang membuka pintu.

"aduh sakit~ siapa sih yang membuka pintu!" gerutu Sima Zhao sambil mengelus wajahnya yang sakit akibat nabrak dinding.

Orang yang membuka pintu tadi malah cuek saja atas musibah yang ditimpa Sima Zhao, dia malah berjalan menuju Sima Shi, "mana adikmu, Sima Shi?" tanya Sima Yi.

"coba Papa liat dibelakang pintu" kata Sima Shi.

Sima Yi menoleh kearah pintu dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Sima Zhao, "Zhao! Ngapain kamu cium dinding! Dasar aneh!" kata Sima Yi.

Sima Zhao hanya mengelus kepalanya yang benjol, kalau soal sakitnya silahkan tanya sama Sima Zhao, yang jelas yang Author tau kepala Sima Zhao itu benjol, "Papa sih, kalau buka pintu itu ngomong dulu kek, permisi dulu kek, jangan langsung buka seenaknya, tuh kan kepalaku jadi benjol!" gerutu Sima Zhao.

"salah sendiri sih, ngapain juga didepan pintu, kayak gak ada kerjaan aja" kata Sima Yi.

"aduh..." keluh Sima Shi, dia memilih menutup kepalanya dengan bantal daripada harus mendengar perkelahian yang gak elit banget dari Sima Yi dan Sima Zhao.

**-xxx-**

Gerbang barat.

"dasar! Kau itu perempuan tapi kenapa tenagamu cukup kuat?!" kata Ma Chao.

"jika aku melihat wajahmu itu, tenaga didalam diriku ini akan bertambah dengan sendirinya, dan aku akan jadi kuat!" kata Wang Yi.

"kalau wajah ku berubah?" tanya Ma Chao.

"tenagaku langsung drop!" kata Wang Yi.

"bodo amat! Gue harus bisa ngalahin loe!" teriak Ma Chao.

Dan mereka berdua ini, sepasang kekasih gagal (?) ini mulai bertarung dengan action yang diulang ulang (?). Dan akhirnya Wang Yi berhasil menjatuhkan Ma Chao, hal itu membuat Wang Yi tersenyum puas karna melihat rivalnya itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ditanah, sambil tersenyum sinis Wang Yi berkata.

"hmph, ternyata kau itu lemah ya" kata Wang Yi.

Ma Chao hanya bisa bangkit kembali, sebenarnya dia sudah emosi yang memuncak, mungkin sebentar lagi akan terjadi letusan gunung (?).

"kau itu laki laki, tapi kau sangat payah, kau tidak beda jauh dengan Zhang He, Ma Chao lemah wek!" kata Wang Yi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dan akhirnya Ma Chao meledak! Bagaimana tidak, tadi Wang Yi mengatai Ma Chao itu lemah, payah, dan mungkin ini yang paling tidak bisa diterima oleh telinga Ma Chao, yaitu dikatain mirip Zhang He, Bisa diliat ada efek gunung meletus dikepala Ma Chao, entah bagaimana atau kapan, Ma Chao kini kemasukan sifat Ary* Wigun*.

"WANG YI! TATAP MATA SAYA! KAYAK GINI KAN GAYA LOE! DEMI TUHAN!" teriak Ma Chao dengan menirukan gaya Ary* Wigun* sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan gaya anak TK (?)

Wang Yi yang melihat gaya anehnya Ma Chao hanya bisa masang wajah sweatdrop, dengan wajah merah karna malu diledek Ma Chao, Wang Yi pun hanya bisa berteriak "Ma Chao!"

Ma Chao yang sudah puas membuat Wang Yi naik emosi pun tersenyum lebar kayak iklan senyum p**sod*nt.

"bagus, ayo kita bertarung lagi!" kata Ma Chao.

"oke!" kata Wang Yi.

**-xxx-**

"bagaimana aku bisa membawa Mi Yan masuk kedalam kastil Fan? Aku kan orang Shu" Ma Dai hanya berdiam didekat hutan, dia sungguh bingung, bagaimana caranya ia bisa membawa Mi Yan kedalam kastil, jangankan kedalam kastil mendekatinya saja pasti Ma Dai sudah dikejar kejar.

"Mi Yan..." Ma Dai menatap Mi Yan yang sudah sangat lemah, mungkin karna banyak kekurangan darah, "bertahanlah, Mi Yan..." kata Ma Dai.

Mi Yan hanya tersenyum.

Ma Dai memutar otaknya, dia harus bisa membawa Mi Yan, walaupun hanya mengantarkannya sampai ke depan gerbang.

**-xxx-**

Li Dian dan Yue Jin akhirnya sudah sampai dibendungan, mereka melihat sekitar bendungan.

"aneh, sepi sekali ni bendungan" kata Yue Jin sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"betul juga" kata Li Dian.

"apa mereka tidak menggunakan cara yang dijelaskan oleh Guo Jia?" kata Yue Jin.

"kalau mereka tak membuka bendungan, jadi buat apa kita kesini?" tanya Li Dian, terlihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat kesal, karna dia paling suka kalau musim hujan begini tidur diatas kasur sambil bermimpi indah.

"sebaiknya kita tunggu saja" kata Yue Jin sambil turun dari kudanya.

"sampai berapa lama?" tanya Li Dian.

"satu tahun, ya sampai mereka datang!" kata Yue Jin.

Li Dian pun turun dari kudanya, dia mengikat tali kekang kudanya ke sebuah pohon, supaya kudanya bisa makan rumput yang berada dibawah pohon itu.

**-xxx-**

"kelamaan! Aku mau berkelahi sekarang juga!" kata Guan Ping, dia keluar dari tenda dan berlari menuju kudanya.

"Guan Ping kau mau kemana?!" tanya Guan Yu.

"biar aku kejar dia, master Guan Yu" kata Xu Shu.

"ah terima kasih Xu Shu" kata Guan Yu.

"aku juga ikut!" kata Guan Xing.

Xu Shu dan Guan Xing berlari untuk menuju kudanya dan mereka mengejar Guan Ping yang sudah melesat menuju bendungan.

"kenapa kak Ping begitu nekat?" pikir Guan Xing.

"kau tak usah bertanya soal itu, aku tau kau begitu cemas dengan kakakmu, tapi dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk berkelahi" kata Xu Shu.

"aku tau, tapi..." Guan Xing terdiam, dia teringat akan kejadian yang menimpa Guan Suo yang terluka akibat bertarung melawan pria topeng, "masalahnya kakak Ping selalu berkelahi tanpa memikirkan akibat yang terjadi!" kata Guan Xing.

"sudahlah, yang penting kita bisa menolong dia disaat dia bertarung, mungkin ini sudah waktunya membuka bendungan itu" kata Xu Shu.

"mungkin kau benar, Xu Shu" kata Guan Xing.

"iya, sebaiknya kau buang jauh jauh rasa cemas mu itu Guan Xing, tidak baik bertarung bila kau masih memikirkan sesuatu, itu bisa mengganggu pikiranmu" kata Xu Shu.

"baiklah!" kata Guan Xing.

Mereka memacu kudanya menuju arah bendungan. Sementara itu di bendungan, terlihat Guan Ping yang sudah berada dibendungan, dia tersenyum ketika melihat dua Jendral Wei sudah berada disana.

"hah, jadi Wei yang bodoh itu menyuruh dua Jendral saja untuk melawanku?" kata Guan Ping sambil merendahkan Yue Jin dan Li Dian.

"apa katamu!" kata Yue Jin yang sedikit emosi.

"hentikan Yue Jin" kata Li Dian sambil menghalangi langkah Yue Jin.

"hahahaha, baiklah ayo kita bertarung, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui seberapa hebatnya Jendral Wei" kata Guan Ping.

"oke!" kata Yue Jin yang sudah siap mengeluarkan senjatanya yang mirip pengait atau apalah nama senjatanya itu.

"kau sendiri? Dimana anak buahmu?" tanya Li Dian.

"aku tak perlu anak buah, aku Guan Ping anak dari Guan Yu bisa melawan kalian berdua tanpa harus membutuhkan bantuan dari siapa pun!" kata Guan Ping sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"baiklah, sepertinya kau sungguh percaya diri, aku suka itu, kau bisa mengobati rasa malas dan bosanku karna harus menunggu musuh dibawah air hujan" kata Li Dian sambil memegang senjatanya yang mirip pemotong pizza tapi berukuran besar.

Dan ketiga pemuda ini bertarung walaupun dua lawan satu, hal itu tidak membuat nyali Guan Ping ciut, dia justru semakin semangat dengan semangat yang berkobar, dia menyerang Li Dian dan Yue Jin.

"heaaah!" Guan Ping menyerang Li Dian, tapi sayang Li Dian berhasil menangkis serangan Guan Ping, dia menahan pedang Guan Ping yang besar itu dengan pedangnya.

"lumaya juga kau ya..." kata Guan Ping, dia terus berusaha agar pedangnya berhasil mengenai Li Dian.

"tch" Li Dian sudah berusaha menahan agar pedang Guan Ping tak mengenai dirinya, tapi apa daya tubuh Guan Ping yang sedikit lebih besar dari dirinya membuat Li Dian kalah kuat dari tenaga Guan Ping dan akhirnya pedang Li Dian terlepas dari genggamannya, dan hal itu adalah kesempatan emas untuk Guan Ping, dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Li Dian yang terjatuh tepat dihadapannya.

**Sriiiiing!**

Tiba tiba dari hadapan Guan Ping terlihat sebuah pedang, pedang itu sangat dekat dari wajahnya, dan pedang itu berhasil mengenai pipinya yang sukses membuat pipi Guan Ping terluka.

"ouch!" Guan Ping memegangi pipinya, melihat hal itu Li Dian langsung menendang Guan Ping sehingga Guan Ping terjatuh, Li Dian pun menaruh pedangnya itu tepat disamping leher Guan Ping.

"menyerahlah!" kata Li Dian.

"tch!" Guan Ping hanya bisa kesal.

"sudahku bilangkan, seharusnya kau membawa anak buah mu, atau tidak temanmu setidaknya mereka bisa membantumu, jika kau seorang diri itu tak ada artinya, dua lebih baik dari pada satu" kata Li Dian.

"sial!" gerutu Guan Ping.

"sudah, lebih baik habisi dia sekarang juga" kata Yue Jin.

"baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuamu tadi" kata Li Dian.

"hehehehe, itulah gunanya teman" kata Yue Jin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Li Dian juga tersenyum, lalu dia bersiap siap menebas kepala Guan Ping...

"kakak Guan Ping!" teriak Guan Xing dari kejauhan.

"Guan Xing?" kata Guan Ping, dia terkejut melihat Guan Xing datang menolongnya.

"tch, ternyata masih ada ya" kata Yue Jin, dia siap melempar pedangnya tadi kearah Guan Xing yang menunggangi kuda, Yue Jin melempar pedangnya itu kearah Guan Xing.

**Tring!**

"apa?!" Yue Jin begitu terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang berhasil menghalau pedangnya.

"hampir saja, Guan Xing lebih baik kau harus berhati hati" kata Xu Shu.

"ah iya, maaf merepotkan anda, tuan Xu Shu" kata Guan Xing sambil turun dari kudanya.

Xu Shu memandangi Yue Jin, "kau bisa menjadi lawanku, ayo kita bertarung" kata Xu Shu, dia memegangi pedangnya yang memiliki pisau kecil dibagian belakang pedangnya, Xu Shu menggigit pisau kecil itu dan berlari kearah Yue Jin dan menyerangnya.

**Tring!**

Yue Jin menyilangkan kedua pedangnya tadi agar Xu Shu tak bisa menyerangnya.

"gerakanmu cepat juga..." kata Yue Jin.

Xu Shu mundur kebelakang, dia kembali menyerang Yue Jin, kini dia menyerangnya dari arah yang berbeda beda, karna gerakan Xu Shu terlalu cepat hal itu membuat Yue Jin kewalahan, melihat kesempatan yang tak muncul dua kali, Xu Shu menyerang Yue Jin dengan pedangnya.

**Tring!**

Pedang Xu Shu tertahan oleh pedang milik Li Dian, dia berusaha melindungi temannya yang kelelahan.

"tak akan ku biarkan kau melukai sahabatku" kata Li Dian, dia berusaha melindungi Yue Jin yang masih lelah.

"kau ternyata peduli juga dengan sahabatmu, jarang sekali ada Jendral sepertimu" kata Xu Shu.

"tak perlu memujiku, Heaaah!" Li Dian balik menyerang Xu Shu, tapi Xu Shu sempat menghindar.

Guan Xing berusaha membantu kakaknya berdiri, "kakak baik baik saja?" tanya Guan Xing.

"aku baik baik saja" kata Guan Ping. Dia menatap Xu Shu yang berkelahi melawan Li Dian, ada rasa kagum kepada Xu Shu karna Xu Shu sangat lincah dalam menghindar dari serangan Li Dian.

"kau hebat juga" puji Xu Shu.

"terima kasih" kata Li Dian, dia terus menyerang Xu Shu, dia menghantamkan pedangnya yang mirip pemotong pizza berukuran besar itu kearah Xu Shu, untung saja Xu Shu berhasil menghindar.

"wow" kata Xu Shu kagum.

"ini masih belum!" Li Dian melompat keatas, dia siap mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Xu Shu, dan menghantamkan pedangnya itu tepat kearah Xu Shu, "heaaah!" Li Dian menghantamkan senjatanya, tapi sayang Xu Shu terus saja menghindar.

"kau hebat juga, mungkin kalau aku terkena seranganmu barusan, pasti aku sudah terluka cukup parah" kata Xu Shu yang penuh rasa kagum.

"hh, hh, hh, hh" Li Dian mengangkat pedangnya, dia sudah lelah, mungkin karna pedang Li Dian yang cukup besar, dia hanya bisa berusaha agar orang orang Shu tak bisa membuka bendungan, kalau perlu dia harus membunuh ketiga orang Shu itu.

"aku akan membantumu, Li Dian" kata Yue Jin, sepertinya dia sudah segar bugar.

"terima kasih" kata Li Dian.

"Xu Shu! Aku akan membantumu!" kata Guan Ping, dia berlari mendekati Xu Shu.

"tentu" kata Xu Shu.

Dua lawan dua, cukup imbang, kedua pemuda dari kerajaan berbeda ini bersiap untuk menyerang satu sama lain, Guan Xing yang melihat hal itu tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia berlari menuju ke arah bendungan.

"ini kesempatan" kata Guan Xing, dia mengendap endap agar tidak diketahui oleh Li Dian dan Yue Jin. Guan Xing berusaha menghancurkan bendungan sementara Yue Jin dan Li Dian masih terus bertarung melawan Xu Shu dan Guan Ping, dan akhirnya bendungan berhasil dihancurkan.

"berhasil!" teriak Guan Xing.

Air yang berada dibendungan itu menuju kearah kastil Fan, dengan cepat air memasuki kastil Fan seluruh prajurit maupun Jendral yang berada disekitar kastil Fan begitu panik tidak terkecuali Jendral Shu yang berada di sekitar kastil Fan.

**-xxx-**

Sekitar kastil Fan, gerbang barat.

"uwaaaa, banjir! Banjir! Perahu!" teriak Zhao Yun yang panik setengah mati ketika melihat air yang begitu banyak, mana Zhao Yun kagak bisa berenang lagi (*what?!*)

Selain Zhao Yun, Ma Chao dan Wang Yi juga ikut ikuttan panik saking paniknya mereka berdua berpelukan.

Bukannya hanya Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, dan Wang Yi, saja yang panik, Mi Fang dan Fu Shi Ren juga ikut ikutan panik, mereka lari sana sini, sambil teriak teriak "kastil Fan tenggelam! Kastil Fan tenggelam!" teriak mereka.

"perahu penyelamat dimana kalian!" teriak Zhao Yun sambil memeluk tombaknya.

"uwaaa, ngapain kau memelukku?!" kata Ma Chao yang terkejut ketika sadar dia habis memeluk Wang Yi.

"kau juga kenapa memelukku?!" tanya Wang Yi yang juga terkejut.

"Fu Shi Ren, kau bisa berenang?" tanya Mi Fang.

"bisa" kata Fu Shi Ren.

"kalau begitu kalau aku tenggelam tolong aku ya nanti" kata Mi Fang.

"oke" kata Fu Shi Ren.

Dari kejauhan, Ma Dai memandangi mereka sambil bersweatdrop, "kenapa mereka itu, padahal airnyakan cuman sebatas mata kaki, kenapa juga sampai panik segala" kata Ma Dai, setelah itu dia menggendong Mi Yan dan berlari menuju kastil Fan karna penjagaan yang begitu lemah karna banjir.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Aiko:"kastil akan tenggelam, semuanya naik perahu!"

Zhao Yun:"aku tenggelam! Aku tak bisa berenang, kaki ku gak bisa bergerak, dan aku mau es krim"(?)

Aiko:"bukannya itu kalimat Patrick, saat dia tenggelam?"

Zhao Yun:"bodo amat, gue kagak bisa berenang!"

Aiko:"ya sudah, mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter"

Zhao Yun:"woi tolongin gue dong!"

Aiko:"airnya kan cuman sebatas mata kaki, kalau pun nolong kamu yang ada kita sama sama tenggelam karna aku juga tak bisa berenang!"


	10. Chapter 10

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

-**Lee Xia-**

Zhao Yun:"benarkah, waaah aku tak mau, aku tak bisa berenang!"(panik)

Oke thanks to review.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Zhao Yun:"kastil tenggelam! Kastil tenggelam!"(lari sana sini)

Aiko:"ya amplop"(tepuk jidat)

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: friendship

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC-

Warning: 20% wikipedia, 30% dari game (?), dan 50% dari otak Author. OOC, tidak sama dengan sejarah aslinya, cerita bisa saja ngawur, bahasa yang campur aduk jadi satu kayak gado gado, cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal ini memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan ini membuat Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya tapi dia tidak bisa menghianati kerajaan karna dia adalah seorang Jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 10**

**- masked man and the devil -**

"hah, jadi hanya segini orang orang Shu" kata Gan Ning.

"sebaiknya kita harus segera kekastil Fan" saran Lu Xun.

"ayolah Lu Xun, kita sudah mengambil markas sebelah utara, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja mengambil alih markas lainnya" kata Gan Ning.

"ya, aku setuju pada Gan Ning!" kata Sun Ce.

Lu Xun menggelengkan kepalanya, "kita tidak boleh gegabah ingat itu" kata Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun tidak asyik!" kata Sun Ce.

"iya!" tambah Gan Ning.

"sudahlah Lu Xun, biarkan mereka bertindak sesuai keinginan mereka" kata Sun Quan sambil menepuk bahu Lu Xun.

"tapi, atas perintah master Lu Meng, kita harus tetap bersama" kata Lu Xun.

"baiklah, baiklah, lebih baik kita harus mendengarkan perkataan master Lu Meng dari pada harus mendengarkan perkataan si landak bodoh ini" kata Ling Tong yang sudah merasa bosan.

"apa kau bilang?! Dasar ekor kuda!" kata Gan Ning.

"sudah, ada baiknya kita tetap bersama, lebih baik kita harus menuju kastil Fan" kata Sun Quan sambil melerai Gan Ning dan Ling Tong.

**-xxx-**

Diruang perawat, tempat Cao Pi dirawat.

"ah, anda sudah sadar tuan muda..." kata Guo Jia.

"Guo Jia, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Cao Pi.

"anda tadi pingsan saat melawan Zhao Yun" kata Guo Jia.

Cao Pi kembali tidur, "ternyata aku masih belum kuat" kata Cao Pi.

"eh?" Guo Jia bingung apa yang dikatakan Cao Pi barusan, "maksud anda tuan muda?" tanya Guo Jia.

"melawan Zhao Yun saja fisikku sudah tak kuat, itu baru satu lawan satu, apalagi kalau harus melawan lebih dari satu musuh" kata Cao Pi.

Guo Jia terdiam, dia sadar kalau temannya ini memang memiliki fisik yang lemah maka dari itu sejak kecil Cao Pi tidak boleh terlalu lelah, bila Cao Pi kelelahan maka Cao Pi akan pingsan.

"Guo Jia..." kata Cao Pi.

"iya tuan muda" kata Guo Jia.

"tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri" kata Cao Pi.

"baiklah" Guo Jia pergi meninggalkan Cao Pi.

Cao Pi bangkit dari tidurnya, dia memandang sekitar dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Mi Yan yang tertidur di sebelah kasurnya.

"Mi Yan?" Cao Pi menghampiri Mi Yan, "kenapa dia ada disini? Apa dia juga terluka?" pikir Cao Pi.

Cao Pi duduk disamping Mi Yan, dia memandangi Mi Yan yang tertidur, terlihat diwajah Cao Pi yang tersenyum melihat Mi Yan, "kalau Mi Yan tertidur, wajahnya manis juga" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak! Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu!" Cao Pi memandangi Mi Yan.

Mi Yan membuka matanya, wajahnya sudah segar bugar, tapi mungkin kondisi fisiknya masih lemah, dia memandang sekeliling dan sangat terkejut ketika melihat Cao Pi disampingnya.

"uwaaaa! Kenapa kau ada disini?! Lalu kenapa kau duduk disampingku?! Jangan jangan..." kata Mi Yan sambil menjauh dari Cao Pi.

"jangan berpikiran yang macam macam!" kata Cao Pi.

"baiklah, ukh..." Mi Yan memegangi punggungnya.

"hei kau baik baik saja Mi Yan?" Cao Pi menghampiri Mi Yan.

"aku baik baik saja" kata Mi Yan.

Cao Pi menghampiri Mi Yan dan memandangi punggung Mi Yan, "astaga, kau terluka, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur dan beristirahat, kalau kau banyak bergerak darahnya akan keluar" kata Cao Pi sambil menggendong Mi Yan keatas tempat tidur.

"ukh..." Mi Yan masih memegangi punggungnya.

"kenapa? Kenapa bisa punggungmu sampai terluka parah seperti itu?" tanya Cao Pi yang sangat khawatir.

"karna..." Mi Yan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Cao Pi, dia memilih tidur kembali daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Cao Pi.

"jawab!" bentak Cao Pi.

"kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya!" teriak Mi Yan, dia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan memilih tidak mendengarkan perkataan Cao Pi.

**-xxx-**

Lama lama air yang mengelilingi kastil Fan mulai meninggi, hal itu membuat panik Zhao Yun yang tidak tau cara berenang, dia hanya berteriak teriak, "aku tenggelam, aku tak bisa berenang!" teriak Zhao Yun dengan OOCnya.

Ma Dai yang melihat Zhao Yun hanya bisa sweatdrop, jawdrop, tepuk jidat, komat kamit, elus elus dada, menggelangkan kepala dan seterunya, karna melihat Zhao Yun yang jadi OOC ditangan Author.

Sedangkan Ma Chao dan Wang Yi masih terus bertarung, dengan efek air yang membuat adegan action mereka semakin keren! #plak.

"terima ini, heaaah!" Wang Yi siap menusuk Ma Chao tapi karna terganggu oleh air jadi Wang Yi tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa dan akhirnya jatuh dengan sukses, hal itu membuat Ma Chao tertawa terbahak bahak plus batuk (?)

"hahahahahahahahahaha! Mampus loe Wang Yi!" ejek Ma Chao.

Wang Yi hanya bisa menahan malunya, karna tubuhnya basah kuyup terkena air , kan memang dari tadi basah karna kena air hujan, waaah Authornya lupa (Readers:"dasar!")

"brengsek jangan tertawai gue!" teriak Wang Yi.

"tapi kalau aku maunya ketawa?" tanya Ma Chao sambil menahan tawanya.

**-xxx-**

"Tuan Cao Ren! Tuan Cao Ren!" teriak salah satu pengawal.

"ada apa?" tanya Cao Ren.

"kastil Fan...kastil Fan banjir!" kata pengawal.

"apa?! Jadi mereka berhasil membuka bendungan!" kata Cao Ren.

"jadi Yue Jin dan Li Dian tak mampu mengatasi orang orang Shu yang membuka bendungan" kata Guo Jia.

"sekarang didalam kastil sudah penuh dengan air sungai" kata pengawal.

"hmmm, suruh seluruh Jendral untuk masuk kedalam kastil Fan" perintah Cao Ren.

"jangan, biarkan mereka disana berjaga jaga, kalau para Jendral memasuki kastil, itu bisa saja menjadi kesempatan untuk Shu" kata Guo Jia.

"tapi..." kata Cao Ren.

"sebaiknya biarkan mereka bertarung, air banjir ini bisa saja mengganggu pergerakan mereka saat bertarung" kata Guo Jia.

"kau benar juga, pengawal beri kabar bagaimana keadaan diluar sana?" kata Cao Ren.

"gerbang bagian selatan masih aman, karna Jendral Xu Huang dan Xiahou Dun yang menjaganya dan sepertinya mereka juga tidak memiliki masalah, tapi kalau gerbang selatan hanya nona Wang Yi yang berjaga karna nona Mi Yan sedang dalam perawatan" kata pengawal.

"perketat penjagaan gerbang barat!" perintah Cao Ren.

"siap" pengawal itu berlari meninggalkan Cao Ren dan Guo Jia.

"aku akan berjaga jaga digerbang barat, jika Wang Yi sendirian dia tidak akan bertahan karna disana ada dua Jendral Harimau" kata Guo Jia.

"dua?" tanya Cao Ren.

"iya, Ma Chao dan Zhao Yun, lalu sisanya Ma Dai" kata Guo Jia.

"lalu apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Cao Ren.

"ya, saat bersama tuan muda, aku sudah memperhatikan cara bertarung Ma Chao dan Zhao Yun, tapi kalau Ma Dai...aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa menebaknya" kata Guo Jia sambil memegangi dagunya.

"jadi yang berjaga hanya Wang Yi seorang?" tanya Cao Ren.

"tidak, aku dengar ada dua Jendral Shu bawahan Guan Yu yang menghianati Shu dan bergabung dengan kita" kata Guo Jia.

"siapa?" tanya Cao Ren.

"Mi Fang dan Fu Shi Ren, mungkin sekarang mereka juga bertarung" kata Guo Jia.

"hmph seperti biasa kau selalu berpikir secara tajam dengan menggunakan informasi yang ada" puji Cao Ren.

"ah tidak Tuan Cao Ren" kata Guo Jia.

"oh iya aku dengar Wu telah tiba" kata Cao Ren.

"iya...aku baru mendapatkan kabar kalau mereka telah mengambil markas sebelah utara" kata Guo Jia.

"ya" kata Cao Ren.

"oh iya, saya permisi dulu Tuan Cao Ren, saya harus membantu Wang Yi" kata Guo Jia sambil memberi hormat.

"iya" kata Cao Ren, dia memandangi kepergian Guo Jia, "pantas Cao Cao kagum pada dia, pemikirannya yang cepat dan tepat membuat dia istimewa dimata Cao Cao" kata Cao Ren.

**-xxx-**

Disebuah pegunungan, dari atas Pria Topeng menatapi peperang Shu melawan Wei, dan terlihat jelas kalau kastil Fan kebanjiran.

"banjir..." kata Pria Topeng

"hei darimana saja kau?!"

"ah maafkan saya, saya pergi tanpa permisi" kata Pria Topeng sambil membungkuk.

"sudahlah, karna kau tuan jadi marah marah"

"maaf..." kata Pria Topeng.

"eh, bukannya ini kastil Fan, jadi sekarang ada peperangan ya?"

"iya" kata Pria Topeng.

"apa kau tadi ikut berperang?"

"iya, saya hanya merasa bosan saja, jadi saya ikut berperang" kata Pria Topeng.

"dasar, kau sama saja dengan tuan, sudahlah sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini"

"baiklah, tapi dimana tuan?" tanya Pria Topeng.

"dia di..."

"hei! Kenapa kalian malah mengobrol! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita, Chen Gong ayo kita pergi!" bentak seseorang.

"ah maafkan saya Tuan Lu Bu, ini nih gara gara dia" kata Chen Gong sambil menunjuk Pria Topeng.

"maafkan saya, Tuan Lu Bu" kata Pria Topeng sambil melepaskan topengnya.

"ayah, kenapa kita tidak mengganggu peperangan Shu dan Wei ini?" tanya seorang wanita berambut silver.

"aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu peperangan mereka, biarlah mereka berperang, kita tidak perlu menggangu kutu kutu itu" kata Lu Bu.

Pria Topeng menaiki kudanya dia menatapi peperangan yang masih berlangsung.

"hei, Mi Yuan! Ayo kita jalan" kata Lu Bu, lalu dia pergi dengan kuda Red Harenya.

"ah baiklah Tuan Lu Bu" kata Pria Topeng yang merupakan Mi Yuan, yap kakanya Mi Yan.

Rombongan Lu Bu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, begitu juga dengan Mi Yuan, dia sekarang merupakan Jendral kepercayaan Lu Bu menggantikan posisi Zhang Liao.

"hei Mi Yuan, kenapa kau tadi berperang?" tanya wanita berambut silver.

"tidak apa apa nona Lu Lingqi, aku hanya ingin berperang saja, aku hanya merasa bosan saja" kata Mi Yuan.

"kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" tanya Lu Lingqi.

"err, itu..." kata Mi Yuan.

"sudahlah kalian tak usah memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik kita tetap bersama itu sudah cukup penting" kata Chen Gong.

"kalian berdua! Mi Yuan, Lu Lingqi! Kalian berdua adalah prajurit kepercayaanku, aku tau kalian berdua merasa bosan tapi kita tak perlu menggangu kutu kutu itu, kita lebih baik tak berususan dengan mereka untuk sementara" kata Lu Bu tanpa menoleh kearah Mi Yuan dan Lu Lingqi.

"baik" kata Mi Yuan dan Lu Lingqi.

**-xxx-**

Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Xun, Sun Quan, dan Sun Ce akhirnya tiba juga dikastil Fan sebelah barat, mereka melihat keadaan kastil Fan yang banjir.

"banjir, kenapa bisa?!" kata Sun Ce yang langsung heboh sendiri ketika melihat kastil Fan banjir.

Lu Xun memegangi dagunya, 'apa ini strategi Shu, cerdik juga mereka menggunakan air untuk melumpuhkan Wei' Lu Xun menepuk bahu Sun Quan untuk diajak berbicara, ya karna hanya dia yang normal dari kelompok Wu, "master Sun Quan, apa anda memperhatikan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lu Xun.

"ya, kastil Fan banjir" kata Sun Quan.

"iya anda benar, tapi apa anda tak memperhatikan selain kastil Fan banjir?" tanya Lu Xun dengan wajah serius.

"tidak Lu Xun..." kata Sun Quan sambil memandangi sekitar kastil Fan.

"master Lu Meng dan master Zhou Yu tak ada disini, aku ragu kalau mereka sudah masuk kedalam kastil Fan" kata Lu Xun.

"iya kau benar, mereka tak ada disini, mungkin saja mereka berada digerbang lain" kata Sun Quan.

"hei tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita berperang!" Gan Ning langsung berlari menuju kearah medan perang, dengan semangat dia menebas siapa saja yang menghalau jalannya.

"dasar Gan Ning, aku juga tak mau kalah" kata Ling Tong.

"iya! Waktunya bersenang senang!" teriak Sun Ce.

"Lu Xun lebih baik kita bertarung saja" kata Sun Quan.

"baiklah" kata Lu Xun, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti teman temannya yang sudah mulai bertarung.

**-xxx-**

Sementara itu di bendungan.

Terdengar suara air yang begitu deras, Yue Jin yang merasa heran menoleh kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat bendungan telah hancur.

"waaah celaka!" teriak Yue Jin panik.

"ada apa?" tanya Li Dian heran, dia menghampiri Yue Jin dan terkejut ketika melihat bendungan didepannya telah hancur, "sial gara gara kita bertarung, kita lupa sama salah satu musuh kita" gerutu Li Dian, dia memandangi Guan Xing yang berdiri tidak jauh dari bendungan.

"hahahahahaha" Guan Ping tertawa, dia puas sekali melihat dua Jendral Wei panik melihat bendungan terbuka, "dasar Wei bodoh, kalian tak bisa menjaga bendungan" kata Guan Ping.

Yue Jin menggenggam senjatanya kuat kuat, dia sangat marah, dan emosinya telah sampai pada batasnya dan akhirnya Yue Jin menyerang Guan Ping secara mendadak.

Melihat serangan mendadak itu, Guan Ping begitu terkejut, dia berusaha menghindar tapi tak bisa, dan akhirnya lengan Guan Ping berdarah.

"jangan pernah remehkan Wei!" kata Yue Jin.

"ukh!" Guan Ping memegangi lengannya, dia memukul Yue Jin agar menjauh dari dirinya, tapi justru hal itu malah membuat Yue Jin semakin leluasa melukai Guan Ping, kini punggung Guan Ping menjadi sasaran penusukan Yue Jin, setelah puas melihat Guan Ping terluka dia mundur agar tidak diserang oleh Xu Shu yang berada disamping Guan Ping.

Guan Xing yang melihat kakaknya terluka langsung berlari menghampiri Guan Ping, tapi dia dihalang oleh Li Dian, "penderitaan kakakmu karna telah memancing emosi Yue Jin, biarlah dia menderita" kata Li Dian.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Guan Xing yang tidak mengerti perkataan Li Dian.

"hmph, kau tak perlu bertanya, tapi bila kau ingin menemui kakakmu kau kuijinkan melewati diriku" kata Li Dian sambil menyingkir dari jalan Guan Xing.

**-xxx-**

"hei, Mi Yuan, kenapa kau ikut berperang dikastil Fan?" tanya Chen Gong.

"tidak apa, aku hanya ingin berperang" kata Mi Yuan dengan nada dinginnya.

"huh, kau tak beda jauh dari tuan Lu Bu" kata Chen Gong kesal.

"sudahlah, baguslah Mi Yuan memiliki sifat mirip denganku, lagipula dia pasti akan membantu kita nanti" kata Lu Bu.

"hei Mi Yuan, aku dengar kau kehilangan adikmu di Xia Pi, dan sekarang aku dengar dia bergabung dengan Wei, apa itu benar?" tanya Lu Lingqi penasaran.

"aku tidak tau" kata Mi Yuan sambil membuang mukanya.

"pasti ada alasan kenapa kau berperang di kastil Fan, biasanya kau paling tidak suka mebantu orang apalagi dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal biasanya kau mengabaikan mereka seperti sebuah sampah" kata Chen Gong.

"sudahku bilangkan aku hanya merasa bosan tanganku sangat gatal ingin membunuh orang" kata Mi Yuan dengan nada dinginnya.

"kau selalu dingin" kata Chen Gong.

Rombongan Lu Bu pergi meninggalkan provinsi Jing, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, seperti seoarang pengembara.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Taraaa, tadi dia Pria Topeng, hahahahaha rasanya ingin diberitaukan sekarang saja, mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Nyaaaaa~ terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Cao Pi:"aku gak mungkin selingkuh"

Aiko:"yakin?"

Cao Pi:"iya"

Aiko:"hahahaha Mi Yan memang yang paling cantik di Wei, tapi sayangnya dia polos dan hanya mau kalau membicarakan Ma Dai"

Mi Yan:"Ma Dai? Dimana dia?"(fansgirl mode on)

Mi Yuan:"diakan cantik, makanya banyak yang suka" -,-

Aiko:"kenapa kau tertular kulkas kesayanganku, Jadi dingin begini?

Oke thanks to review.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Mi Yuan:"yah, aku memang suka menyembunyikan indentitasku pada orang orang bodoh"

Aiko:"lama lama ni anak mirip Cao Pi"

Mi Yuan:"Mi Yan terluka karna kecerobohannya sendiri, jangan salahkan aku"

Aiko:"dia melakukan itu karna dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi Ma Dai"

Mi Yuan:"masa bodoh" -,-

Oke thanks to review.

-**Lee Xia-**

Cao Pi:"oh thanks mau membantuku perang"

Oke thanks to review.

**-Hikari Kengo-**

Aiko:"tidak, saya tidak menentu kalau mengupdate cerita" :3

Mi Yan:"Yang Mulia Cao Pi! Lama lama kau mirip Sima Zhao, master Xiahou Dun tolong!"(lari menjauh)

Cao Pi:"eh mana mungkin aku berpikiran yang aneh aneh!"

Aiko:"selamat anda benar! Dia Mi Yuan, tapi kali ini dia berbeda jauh dengan Mi Yuandi cerita sebelumnya (Royal Kingdoms: The Justice) disini dia dingin, dan itu sepertinya kemunculan terakhir Mi Yuan dicerita ini"

Mi Yuan:"kau selalu memunculkanku sedikit sedikit"

Aiko:"kemunculanmu akan hadir disequel yang akan datang"

Oke thanks to review.

**-khazuya michimoto-**

Aiko:"ya, dia Mi Yuan"

Chen Gong:"betul, dia adalah Jendral pengganti Zhang Liao"

Zhang Liao:"HATCI!"

Aiko:"sepertinya om Chen Gong ingin membuat para Readers penasaran, itulah pekerjaan sampingannya selain seorang ahli strategi"(?)

Chen Gong: -_-

Oke thanks to review.

**-Yuuki moon chan-**

Zhao Yun:"aku gak bisa berenang~"

Aiko:"ya, sudah saatnya membongkar indentitas si pahlawan kebetulan lewat ini"(?)

Oke thanks to review.

**-ilhamkakbar anshari-**

Iya, namanya sekarang Mi Yuan.

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: friendship

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: 20% wikipedia, 30% dari game (?), dan 50% dari otak Author. OOC, tidak sama dengan sejarah aslinya, cerita bisa saja ngawur, bahasa yang campur aduk jadi satu kayak gado gado, cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author. Typo(s), alur campuran!

**Summary: **Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan hal itu memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan ini membuat Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghianati kerajaan karna dia ada seorang jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 11**

**- teman lama -**

Guo Jia akhirnya tiba digerbang sebelah barat, dia ingin membantu Wang Yi yang sudah terpojok disana, "airnya sudah mulai meninggi" kata Guo Jia, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kastil Fan dan berniat ingin melawan prajurit Shu yang masih bertahan.

**-xxx-**

Digerbang sebelah selatan, nampaknya tak ada masalah karna Xu Huang dan Xiahou Dun berhasil memukul mundur pasukan Shu.

"akhirnya mereka telah mundur" kata Xiahou Dun sambil menghela napas panjang.

Xu Huang terduduk, "ya...setidaknya kita bisa menjaga gerbang selatan ini" kata Xu Huang tersenyum.

Xiahou Dun mengalihkan pandangannya kedua orang yang baru saja menolong dirinya dan Xu Huang, "hei terima kasih" kata Xiahou Dun kepada seseorang yang berwajah cantik padahal cowo.

"sama sama, kami juga memang berniat membantu kalian" kata Zhou Yu.

"jadi Wu telah tiba ya, ini kesempatana bagus untuk melakukan serangan balasan" kata Xiahou Dun.

"ya, itu memang yang kami harapkan, Guan Yu haruslah mati" kata Lu Meng.

"kita harus membuktikan kekuatan aliansi Wei dan Wu, Guan Yu haruslah mati" kata Zhou Yu.

Xu Huang yang memperhatikan percakapan Lu Meng, Zhou Yu dan Xiahou Dun hanya bisa mendengar.

'Guan Yu? Maksudnya master Guan Yu, ke, kenapa mereka ingin membunuh Guan Yu? Dan kenapa master Guan Yu ingin menyerang kastil Fan? Dan apa yang harusku lakukan' Xu Huang begitu bingung dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

_Flashback:_

"_master Guan Yu, saya berterima kasih atas bantuan anda" kata Xu Huang._

"_sama sama master Xu Huang, bersama kita habisi pasukan Lu Bu dan mengambil Xia Pi" kata Guan Yu._

"_ya anda benar, ayo kita bersama sama menghadapi Lu Bu" kata Xu Huang sambil berdiri dan bersiap melawan pasukan Lu Bu yang sangat banyak dihadapannya._

_Guan Yu dan Xu Huang mulai bertarung, mereka menyerang semua pasukan Lu Bu bersama sama, menyatukan kekuatan untuk menaklukan iblis._

_Flashback end._

"master Xu Huang, master Xu Huang" tegur Xiahou Dun yang menghilangkan lamunan Xu Huang.

"ah iya" kata Xu Huang yang terkejut.

"anda kenapa?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"ah tidak, saya tadi hanya melamun" kata Xu Huang sambil berdiri.

"lebih baik anda tak melamun, disaat perang tidak baik melamun" kata Xiahou Dun sambil menaiki kudanya.

"iya, anda benar, sebaiknya aku harus fokus untuk berperang" kata Xu Huang, lalu dia menaiki kudanya.

"tujuan selanjutnya kemana?" tanya Lu Meng.

"kita hanya menunggu perintah dari master Cao Ren dan strategi terbaru dari master Sima Yi dan Guo Jia" kata Xiahou Dun.

"jadi kita hanya perlu berjaga jaga?" tanya Lu Meng.

"iya" kata Xiahou Dun.

Xu Huang melihat keatas langit, dia menatapi derasnya air hujan yang mengingatkannya kembali tentang pertolongan Guan Yu kepada dirinya saat di pertempuran Xia Pi, disaat itu Xu Huang masihlah sangat kaku dalam berperang karna itu baru kali pertamanya Xu Huang berperang dan disaat itulah dia bertemu dengan Guan Yu, yang menyelematkannya dari serangan Zhang Liao Jendral kepercayaan Lu Bu saat itu.

_Flashback:_

"_kau baik baik saja?" tanya seseorang berjanggut panjang, dia adalah Guan Yu sambil turun dari kudanya dan menghapiri Xu Huang yang sudah terluka._

"_anda...anda siapa?" tanya Xu Huang dengan nafas terengah engah._

"_aku Guan Yu, saudara Liu Bei" kata Guan Yu sambil membantu Xu Huang untuk berdiri._

"_saudara Liu Bei? Jadi anda saudara master Liu Bei itu?" tanya Xu Huang yang masih dengan nafas terengah engah._

"_ya" kata Guan Yu, dia berniat ingin menolong Xu Huang yang sudah sekarat itu, tapi disaat itu juga muncul seseorang menghalangi langkah mereka berdua._

"_lebih baik kalian mati disini" kata orang yang meghalangi jalan Guan Yu dan Xu Huang._

"_sebaiknya kau menyingkir, kau tak lihat dia sudah sangat sekarat" kata Guan Yu._

"_aku lihat, orang yang kau gendong itu hanya tersisa jasadnya, nyawanya telah tiada" kata orang itu._

"_berani sekali kau!" Guan Yu mendadak emosi, dia meletakkan Xu Huang dengan hati hati dan siap melawan orang yang berada dihadapannya._

"_tunggu dulu master Guan Yu, dia adalah master Zhang Liao, dia Jendral kepercayaan Lu Bu" kata Xu Huang._

"_aku tau, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan iblis seperti Lu Bu membuat kekacauan di tanah saudaraku" kata Guan Yu._

_Xu Huang hanya memandangi Guan Yu, orang yang pertama kali ia temui dalam medan perang, orang yang tidak ia kenal selama ini, membantu dirinya, padahal mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali, tapi Guan Yu malah menolongnya dan mebantunya untuk melawan kaki tangan Lu Bu, Zhang Liao. "sebaiknya anda tidak perlu menolongku!" perintah Xu Huang._

"_aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang berjalan didijalan kebenaran mati dengan mudahnya" kata Guan Yu._

"_apa? Apa kau bilang?" Xu Huang tidak mendengar perkataan Guan Yu._

"_matamu, matamu menunjukkan kalau kau orang yang tegas, dan kau orang yang sangat baik, dan kau tidak pernah mengenal putus asa, maka dari itu aku tidak ingin orang seperti dirimu mati dengan mudah" kata Guan Yu, lalu dia berlari untuk menyerang Zhang Liao._

_Flashback end._

"kenapa dia malah menyerang Wei?" pikir Xu Huang.

"hei master Xu Huang, ayo kita pergi, bila kita disini terus maka kita akan tenggelam" kata Xiahou Dun.

"iya" Xu Huang mengejar Xiahou Dun dengan kudanya, "kenapa master Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan? Apa alasan dia menyerang kastil Fan? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, dia sudah pernah menolongku, apakah aku harus menolongnya, tapi jika aku melakukannya maka aku adalah seorang penghianat, tidak aku tidak bisa menjadi penghianat, Yang Mulia Cao Pi mempercayai kemampuanku maka dari itu dia memilihku untuk ikut berperang, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membunuh master Guan Yu, dia, dia pernah menolongku di Xia Pi dan Guan Du" pikiran Xu Huang tak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang Guan Yu yang selalu menolong dirinya, disaat dia kesulitan dalam berperang.

_Flashback:_

_Guan Yu kembali ketenda utama, dia menggendong seseorang dipunggung, melihat Guan Yu menggendong seseorang Liu Bei sangat heran dia pun menghampiri Guan Yu._

"_siapa itu saudaraku?" tanya Liu Bei._

"_dia teman kita, dia Xu Huang" kata Guan Yu._

"_apa yang terjadi? Sebaiknya cepat kau bawa dia kedalam tenda, sepertinya dia terluka parah" kata Liu Bei._

_Guan Yu membawa Xu Huang masuk ketenda, didalam sana terdapat Cao Cao dan Guo Jia yang masih menyusun strategi. Melihat Guan Yu membawa salah satu pasukan Wei yaitu Xu Huang, Cao Cao menghampiri Guan Yu._

"_ternyata kau sungguh peduli dengan kami, master Guan Yu" kata Cao Cao._

"_aku hanya tidak tega membiarkan dia mati dengan mudah, aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia bisa menjadi seorang Jendral hebat Wei" kata Guan Yu._

"_aku harap begitu" kata Cao Cao._

_Guan Yu membawa Xu Huang keruang perawatan, dan disaat itu pula seorang tabib menghampiri Xu Huang dan mengobati luka luka Xu Huang, setelah selesai mengobati Xu Huang, tabib itu memandangi Guan Yu, dia berniat ingin mengobati Guan Yu juga tapi Guan Yu menolaknya dengan sopan._

"_tidak perlu repot repot tuan, luka ini hanya luka kecil" kata Guan Yu._

_Mendengar Guan Yu berkata seperti itu, sang tabib pun memilih untuk permisi, dan pergi meninggalkan Guan Yu dan Xu Huang._

"_master Guan Yu...kenapa, kenapa anda mau menologku, sebaiknya kau biarkan saja aku mati..." kata Xu Huang._

"_sudahku bilangkan, kau adalah seorang Jendral yang hebat, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau bisa menjadi Jendral terkuat dari Wei" kata Guan Yu sambil mengelus janggutnya._

_Xu Huang hanya terdiam, dia sangat heran, kenapa Guan Yu selalu menyemangati dirinya untuk bisa menjadi seorang Jendral terkuat._

"_oh iya Xu Huang, kita akan tetap berteman, apa kau mau berteman denganku?" tanya Guan Yu._

"_teman?" tanya Xu Huang, dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Guan Yu, "untuk apa teman disaat berperang?" tanya Xu Huang._

"_karna teman dapat membantumu disaat perang nanti" kata Guan Yu._

"_yang pernah aku dengar dari Yang Mulia Cao Cao adalah teman yang menjadi musuh kita dalam medan pertempuran adalah musuh, dalam peperangan tidak mengenal yang namanya teman" kata Xu Huang._

"_kau salah Xu Huang, teman dalam medan pertempuran adalah teman yang bisa melindungimu disaat kau membutuhkan bantuan, dan disanalah arti sebuah teman dalam sebuah medan pertempuran" kata Guan Yu._

"_maaf, aku kurang mengerti apa yang anda katakan?" tanya Xu Huang dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang barusan dikatakan Guan Yu._

"_maksudku, teman akan selalu ada disisimu disaat kau membutuhkan mereka, disaat kau susah, disaat kau senang, disaat kau sedih, mereka akan selalu ada untuk membantumu, mereka selalu ada untuk melindungimu" kata Guan Yu._

_Xu Huang merundukkan kepalanya, "jadi itu arti sebuah teman, jujur saja master Guan Yu, selama ini aku tidak punya teman, aku masih merasa asing bila berada disekitar orang orang Wei" kata Xu Huang._

"_jadi kau masih merasa asing bila didekat mereka?" tanya Guan Yu._

"_iya" kata Xu Huang._

"_kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berteman, master Xu Huang" kata Guan Yu sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

"_ma, master? Kenapa anda memanggil saya master?" tanya Xu Huang yang terkejut kalau dirinya dipanggil master._

"_karna aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi Jendral yang hebat" kata Guan Yu._

_Xu Huang tersenyum, dia menjabat tangan Guan Yu, "terima kasih, dan mulai sekarang kita akan terus berteman" kata Xu Huang._

_Flashback end._

"aku tidak bisa melawan master Guan Yu, dia mengajarkan sebuah arti pertemanan dalam diriku, dulunya aku orang yang selalu menyendiri tapi semenjak master Guan Yu memberitaukan tentang pentingnya teman dalam hidupku maka aku merasa tidak sendiri lagi, banyak orang yang memihak diriku untuk membantuku" pikir Xu Huang, dia terus mengikuti langkah Xiahou Dun dengan kudanya, "apa persahabatan kita harus berakhir disini master Guan Yu? Apa aku harus membunuh anda? Apakah kita harus bertarung membuktikan siapa yang terkuat diantara kita?" Xu Huang terus memikirkan kata kata itu, dia sangat bingung untuk memilih dua pilihan yang harus dia pilihan secepatnya, kawan atau lawan?

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Mohon reviewnya, see you next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Xu Huang:(masih memikirkan masa lalu)

Aiko:"yang lalu biarlah berlalu"

Zhou Yu:"..."

Aiko:"Zhou Yu itu cantik, cocok banget buat iklan produk shampo"(ditendang)

Oke thanks to review.

-**Lee Xia-**

Xu Huang:(cari lagu lagu galau digoogle)(?)

Aiko:(tepuk jidat)

Oke thanks to review.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Itu betul, mereka memang teman baik, bisa dibilang sahabat sejati.

Oke thanks to review.

-**ilhamakbar anshari-**

HuangYu:"ide yang bagus! Terima kasih idenya!"

Aiko:"akhirnya mereka dapat ide juga"

Oke thanks to review.

**-Yuuki moon chan-**

Aiko:"tenang Xu Huang, kau tinggal cap, cip, cup, kembang kuncup aja"

Xu Huang:"..."

Oke thanks to review.

**-Hikari Kengo-**

Iya, Zhou Yu cocok amat jadi model iklan produk shampo (dibakar juga)

Oke thanks to review.

**#Authornote.**

Cerita masa lalu Xu Huang dan Guan Yu, jadi khusus chapter ini, cerita diflashback di Xia Pi.

**#Authornote end.**

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: friendship

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: 20% wikipedia, 30% dari game (?) 50% dari otak Author. OOC, tidak sama dengan sejarah aslinya, cerita bisa saja ngawur, bahasa yang campur aduk jadi satu kayak gado gado. Cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author. Typo(s)

**Summary: **Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal itu memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan ini memaksa Xu Huang untuk memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghianati kerajaannya karna dia adalah seorang Jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 12**

**- pertempuran Xia Pi -**

**Flashback:**

Hujan yang mengguyur dengan derasnya didaerah sekitar kastil Xia Pi tidak menyurutkan semangat berperang aliansi Cao Cao dan Liu Bei, mereka bersikeras ingin merebut kembali Xia Pi dari sang iblis yaitu Lu Bu.

Tenda utama Cao Cao.

"tidak, kita tidak bisa menyerang dengan mudah, tidak mungkin kita bisa menyerang kastil Xia Pi dengan menggunakan penyerangan langsung!" bantah Guo Jia.

"lalu dengan cara apa kita menyerang?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

Guo Jia memegangi dagunya tanda otaknya sedang bekerja, dia memandangi denah perang yang baru saja diberikan oleh Liu Bei. "hmm mungkin kita menggunakan bendungan ini untuk menyerang kastil Xia Pi" kata Guo Jia sambil menunjuk denah.

"bendungan?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"iya, itu adalah satu satunya cara untuk menorobos masuk kedalam kastil Xia Pi, selain itu jika kita membuka bendungan ada kemungkinan kastil Xia Pi banjir akibat terbukanya bendungan dan hal itu sangat menguntungkan kita mengingat sekarang sedang musim penghujan" jelas Guo Jia.

Xiahou Dun mengangguk tanda mengerti, "ya kau benar Guo Jia" kata Xiahou Dun.

"lalu siapa yang akan kesana?" tanya Liu Bei.

"aku!" kata Xiahou Yuan sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"anda?" kata Guo Jia yang meragukan Xiahou Yuan.

"serahkan semuanya padaku!" kata Xiahou Yuan sambil menepuk dadanya.

"baiklah, setidaknya anda tau apa yang harus dilakukan" kata Guo Jia.

"hehehehe, tolong ulangi lagi" kata Xiahou Yuan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**Gubrak!**

"kukira kau tau!" kata Xiahou Dun yang langsung memukul kepala Xiahou Yuan hingga benjol.

"habisnya penjelasan Guo Jia itu terlalu rumit" kata Xiahou Yuan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"padahal itu adalah penjelasan yang paling sederhana" keluh Guo Jia, akhirnya dia menjelaskan kembali apa yang barusan ia katakan tapi dengan mode simpel takutnya otak Xiahou Yuan rusak (?) karna penjelasan Guo Jia yang begitu bertele tele, "ngerti?" tanya Guo Jia.

"iya! Serahkan saja padaku, biar aku yang membuka bendungan itu!" kata Xiahou Yuan.

"sebaiknya aku ikut dengan anda master Xiahou Yuan, takutnya anda lupa akan penjelasanku tadi" kata Guo Jia.

"baiklah!" kata Xiahou Yuan.

"lalu setelah kalian berhasil membuka bendungan, apa kita tinggal menyerangnya?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"aku masih memikirkan hal itu" kata Guo Jia.

**-xxx-**

Sedangkan dimedan pertempuran.

Suara pedang terdengar saling sahut menyahut satu sama lain, kedua belah pihak saling menyerang, pasukan aliansi Cao Cao-Liu Bei melawan pasukan Lu Bu. Terlihat pasukan aliansi kalah telak, dan banyak dari pihak aliansi yang kehilangan prajurit.

"uwaaaaa, kita tidak bisa melawan kaki tangan Lu Bu, dia terlalu kuat, lebih baik kita lari!" kata salah satu prajurit sambil berlari, hal itu diikuti oleh prajurit lainnya, mereka berlarian menyelamatkan diri karna tidak mau mati dengan mudah.

"hei kalian mau kemana?! Ayo kembali berperang!" teriak Xu Huang yang heran melihat anak buahnya melarikan diri.

"kami tidak mau mati Tuan Xu Huang! Dia adalah kaki tangan Lu Bu, dia Zhang Liao!" kata salah satu prajurit dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Zhang Liao?" kata Xu Huang.

"lebih baik kita lari saja Tuan Xu Huang" kata prajurit itu, lalu melarikan diri meninggalkan Xu Huang seorang diri.

Xu Huang hanya terdiam, dia memandangi kepergian anak buahnya, setelah itu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Zhang Liao. Sebenarnya Xu Huang juga takut melawan Zhang Liao, karna setelah melihat Zhang Liao membunuh anak buahnya dengan mudah, tapi kalau dia lari itu sama saja dia adalah seorang pengcut yang hanya bisa berlari. Tubuhnya sedikit bergemetar.

"apakah aku bisa melawan dia..." Xu Huang begitu ragu, karna dia tidak begitu yakin dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dikarnakan ini baru pertama kalinya dia ikut berperang.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" tegur Zhang Liao.

Xu Huang terkejut, karna dia baru saja ditegur oleh Zhang Liao, dia menggenggam senjatanya kuat kuat, "aku tidak akan lari!" kata Xu Huang.

"kau ingin melawanku?" nada Zhang Liao terdengar sedikit merendahkan Xu Huang.

"iya! Aku tidak akan lari dari perang, aku bukanlah pengecut!" kata Xu Huang.

"nyalimu boleh juga, aku suka itu" Zhang Liao turun dari kudanya, dan tersenyum sinis kepada Xu Huang. "ayo hadapi aku, satu lawan satu" kata Zhang Liao sambil mengarahkan senjatanya kearah Xu Huang.

Xu Huang terkejut melihat Zhang Liao yang mengarahkan senjatanya ke dirinya, tapi dengan tatapan meyakinkan Xu Huang mengangguk, "aku terima!" kata Xu Huang.

Mereka berdua saling bertarung dan mulai saling mengarahkan senjata mereka satu sama lain.

**Tring!**

Xu Huang berhasil menahan serangan Zhang Liao, tapi tenaganya tidak begitu kuat untuk menahan pedang Zhang Liao. Hanya beberapa detik saja Xu Huang bisa menahan serangan Zhang Liao setelah itu dia tidak mampu lagi menahan serangan Zhang Liao, akibatnya Xu Huang terjatuh dan terkena sayatan senjata Zhang Liao.

"ukh!" Xu Huang menendang Zhang Liao agar segera menjauh dari dirinya.

Zhang Liao mundur beberapa langkah sambil tersenyum, "kau masih lemah" kata Zhang Liao.

Xu Huang memegangi perutnya yang terluka akibat terkena senjata Zhang Liao, "hh, hh, hh" nafas Xu Huang masih terengah engah, dia masih mengatur nafasnya.

"ayo maju" tantang Zhang Liao.

Xu Huang kembali bangkit, dia berdiri lagi dan kembali melawan Zhang Liao, tapi apa daya karna terluka jadi Xu Huang tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa, dan dia terjatuh.

"uhuk!" Xu Huang memegangi perutnya yang terluka, walaupun tidak terlalu parah tapi sakitnya sungguh luar biasa. Melihat kesempatan emas yang tidak datang dua kali, Zhang Liao bersiap menebas kepala Xu Huang untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

"lebih baik kau mati saja" kata Zhang Liao siap menebas kepala Zhang Liao.

Xu Huang hanya menatap Zhang Liao sambil mengerang kesakitan, dia tidak percaya akhir hidupnya akan berakhir ditangan Zhang Liao.

Disaat Zhang Liao siap menebas kepala Xu Huang terdengar suara langkah kaki kuda menuju kearah mereka berdua, orang yang menunggangi kuda itu menyerang Zhang Liao, melihat ada serangan Zhang Liao melompat mundur agar terhindar dari serangan orang itu. "tch, mengganggu saja!" kata Zhang Liao.

Orang yang menunggangi kuda itu pun turun dari kuda dan berjalan menghampiri Xu Huang, "kau tidak apa apa?" tanya orang itu.

"anda...anda siapa?" tanya Xu Huang kepada orang yang menolong dirinya.

"aku Guan Yu, saudara Liu Bei" kata orang itu yang merupakan Guan Yu.

"saudara Liu Bei? Jadi anda saudara master Liu Bei?" tanya Xu Huang dengan nafas terengah engah.

"ya" kata Guan Yu, sambil membantu Xu Huang berdiri.

"kenapa, kenapa anda mau menolongku?" tanya Xu Huang heran.

"karna kita teman" kata Guan Yu.

"teman?" Xu Huang masih heran.

"sudahlah, lebih baik lukamu harus segera diobati" kata Guan Yu sambil membantu Xu Huang berjalan.

"oi, gue bukan kacang!" teriak Zhang Liao yang merasa dikacangi.

Guan Yu baru teringat kalau ada Zhang Liao, "oh iya aku lupa, ada kau" kata Guan Yu sambil melepaskan pegangan Xu Huang, yang sukses membuat Xu Huang terjatuh.

"aduh!" teriak Xu Huang.

"eh maaf, aku tidak sengaja, habisnya orang itu mengejutkanku" kata Guan Yu sambil membantu Xu Huang kembali berdiri.

"tidak apa apa" kata Xu Huang.

Zhang Liao yang masih merasa dikacangi pun kembali berteriak" hei janggut panjang 5 meter! Ayo lawan aku!" kata Zhang Liao.

Guan Yu yang mendengar janggutnya diledek mendadak naik darah dan langsung saja diatas kepalanya ada uap yang panas dan mendidih (?) "janggutku tidak mungkin panjangnya sampai 5 meter!" teriak Guan Yu dengan OOCnya.

"kalau begitu 8 meter!" kata Zhang Liao.

"tidak mungkin!" teriak Guan Yu yang super duper OOC.

"coba kamu ukur" kata Zhang Liao.

"disini gak ada penggaris!" kata Guan Yu.

"pinjam sama Author" kata Zhang Liao santai.

Author sweatdrop mendengar namanya masuk dalam cerita, tanpa basa basi Author sebagai penulis cerita ini pun berteriak, "kenapa ceritanya jadi GAJE plus gak nyambung begini! Dan kenapa pula bawa bawa penggaris, dan ngapain juga mempermasalahkan panjang janggut Guan Yu!" teriak Author.

"hei Author manusia! Kau tidak baca WARNINGNYA! Disana dikatakan 'cerita bisa saja ngawur' jadi gak masalahkan ceritanya ngawur sedikit buat menghilangkan stress yang baca ni cerita alias Readers" kata Zhang Liao sambil membawa nama Readers pula.

"yaaaah, tapi kan genrenya gak ada Humor" kata Author lesu.

"biar gak ada Humor tapi buat lucu sedikit napa?" kata Zhang Liao.

"ta, tapi..." kata Author.

"lagi pula ceritamu terlalu jelek, perbagusi lagi penulisanmu itu dan buat sedikit humor, dan sesuaikan ratednya, khusus anak anak ya anak anak, tapi mengingat ini untuk anak diatas usia 12 tahun jadi cerita ini tidak perlu banyak adegan action, tapi humor bisa diberi" kata Zhang Liao sambil memberi flame yang pedas nan menusuk untuknya Authornya.

"gile, gue diberi flame sama karakter sendiri" kata Author sweatdrop.

"iya itu flame gue! Jadi laksanakan dengan baik sudah sana lanjut nulis!" teriak Zhang Liao.

"iya!" Author kembali nulis.

Guan Yu dan Xu Huang hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria karna melihat Zhang Liao memaki maki sama empunya cerita. Kembali kecerita sebelum semakin gaje.

"baiklah, mari kita bertarung" kata Guan Yu.

"oke!" kata Zhang Liao.

Mereka berdua bertarung seperti diadegan opening DW5 Empires yang sempat membuat Author harus membuka logika lagi, soalnya tuh disana Guan Yu sama Zhang Liao bertarung diantara angin tornado, ya mutar mutar gitu deh pokoknya heran kok berani ya mereka bertarung disana, lebih tepatnya mereka bertarung tepat di angin tornadonya, kalo gak percaya cek youtube terdekat atau kalau punya kasetnya silahkan pandangin tuh sendiri kalau gak percaya. Kembali ke cerita.

Guan Yu dan Zhang Liao terus bertarung kekuatan mereka begitu imbang, mereka berdua memang hebat.

"boleh juga kau!" kata Zhang Liao.

"terima kasih" kata Guan Yu.

**-xxx-**

Bendungan berhasil dibuka, air mengalir dengan cepat menuju kastil Xia Pi.

"hore! Berhasil!" teriak Xiahou Yuan kegirangan.

"bagus rencana kita sukses besar" kata Guo Jia.

"hahahahaha, eh itu siapa Guo Jia?" Xiahou Yuan terkejut karna melihat Guo Jia menggendong seorang gadis kecil.

"tidak tau, tapi tadi aku menemukannya didekat sungai sebelum kau membuka bendungan, aku pikir mungkin dia korban dari kekejaman Lu Bu" kata Guo Jia sambil memperhatikan gadis itu.

"dia masih hidup?" tanya Xiahou Yuan.

"ya masihlah" kata Guo Jia.

"syukurlah" kata Xiahou Yuan menghela nafas lega.

**-xxx-**

"uwaaa gawat! Tuan Chen Gong gawat! Kastil Xia Pi terendam air!" teriak seorang pengawal.

"apa?" kata Chen Gong tidak percaya.

"hmph, jadi para kutu kutu busuk itu menyerang kita dengar air, hah sungguh lucu" kata Lu Bu.

"lucu? Lucu darimananya?" tanya Chen Gong sedikit khawatir.

"sudahlah, Chen Gong! Lebih baik kau bawa pemuda ini menjauh dari kastil Xia Pi" kata Lu Bu.

"eh, tidak dieksekusi mati?" tanya Chen Gong.

"tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang membunuhnya nanti" kata Lu Bu.

"ta, tapi Tuan Lu Bu, anda juga harus melarikan diri! Kita tidak mungkin bisa bertahan kalau melawan pasukan aliansi bodoh itu" peringat Chen Gong.

"aku tidak mudah dikalahkan" kata Lu Bu.

"ta, tapi lebih baik kita harus melarikan diri! Tidak mungkin kita bisa menang dengan moral prajurit yang sangat jelek!" kata Chen Gong sambil terus berusaha menghentikan Lu Bu.

Lu Bu terdiam, dia berpikir sejenak, "baiklah, lebih baik kita mundur sekarang juga!" kata Lu Bu.

"baik" Chen Gong berlari meninggalkan Lu Bu sambil menggendong pemuda tawanan perang untuk meninggalkan kastil Xia Pi.

"tch...dimana Zhang Liao?" Lu Bu menaiki Red Harenya dan menunggu kehadiran Zhang Liao, karna dia tidak bisa pergi tanpa Zhang Liao.

"Tuan Lu Bu, apa yang Tuan lakukan?" tanya seorang wanita, yaitu Diao Chan.

"aku menunggu Zhang Liao" kata Lu Bu.

"lebih baik kita pergi saja duluan, aku yakin master Zhang Liao akan segera kembali" kata Diao Chan.

"baiklah Diao Chan" Lu Bu pergi meninggalkan kastil Xia Pi dengan menunggangi Red Harenya, pasukan Lu Bu mundur tanpa isyarat mereka melarikan diri karna mengetahui kalau mereka tetap bertahan dikastil Xia Pi mereka akan kalah.

**Flashback end.**

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Wah, wah, wah, ternyata diselidiki kembali ada dua orang asing yang tidak dikenal, oke Author beri tau saja ya, gadis kecil yang digendong Guo Jia itu Mi Yan, dia ditemukan didekat sungai. Dan pemuda tawanan perang yang bersama Chen Gong itu adalah Mi Yuan. Mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Halo, sorry telat update karna saya kemarin itu mau libur menulis karna saya sedang menghadapi UAN, dan terima kasih yang sudah mereview.

-**Lee Xia-**

Aiko:"ide bagus!"

Xu Huang:(nyanyi lagu galau)#plak

Oke thanks to review.

-**khazuya michimoto-**

Chen Gong:"aku diperintahkan tuan Lu Bu gendong dia"

Aiko:"benar itu, kacang banyak dipasar kok om Zhang Liao"

Zhang Liao:bukan kacang yang itu!"

Guan Yu:(ukur janggut)

Aiko:"potong aja om Guan Yu"

Guan Yu:(deathglare Aiko)

-**ilhamakbar anshari-**

Oke terima kasih, akan saya usahakan humor dengan actionnya imbang.

Oke thanks to review.

-**Scarlet n Blossom-**

Rencana Guo Jia memang yang terbaik, aku salut padamu Guo Jia (tepuk tepuk Guo Jia)

Oke thanks to review.

**-princeyoung casper-**

Lu Bu:"makanya cepat!"

Zhang Liao:"iya"(naik motor)(?)

Oke thanks to review.

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Xiahou Yuan:"aku mau ikut jadi wayang OVJ"(?)

Aiko:"halah ngarep"

Oke thanks to review.

**-Hikari Kengo-**

Guan Yu:"janggut tidak mungkin panjangnya sampai 5 meter"

Zhang Liao:"kalau begitu 9 meter!"

Aiko:"10 meter!"

Guan Yu:"tidak mungkin!"

Oke thanks to review.

**-zhonghui kuran-**

Hahaha mungkin Lu Bu punya kelainan(dimusou Lu Bu juga).

Oke thanks to review.

**#Author note.**

Cerita kembali normal, dipertempuran kastil Fan.

**#Author note end.**

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: Friend or Foe**

By: Aiko Ishikawa

Rated: K+

Genre: frienship (humor maybe)

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: 20% wikipedia, 30% dari game (?), 50% dari otak Author. OOC, tidak sama dengan sejarah aslinya alias ngawur, bahasa yang campur aduk jadi satu kayak gado gado. Cerita ini hanya sebuah fiksi dari sang Author. Typo(s).

**Summary: **Guan Yu menyerang kastil Fan, hal ini memaksa Cao Pi untuk mengadakan aliansi dengan kerajaan Wu, dilain pihak peperangan ini membuat Xu Huang harus memilih dua pilihan, teman atau musuh, karna Guan Yu adalah sahabatnya tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghianati kerajaan karna dia adalah seorang Jendral dari Wei.

* * *

**Chapter: 13**

**- strategi strategi Guo Jia -**

Ruang perawatan.

"uwaaaaa, aku benar benar bosan! Aku mau bertarung sekarang juga" Sima Zhao menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dia merasa sangat bosan karna terkurung diruang perawatan.

Sima Shi yang berada disamping kasur Sima Zhao hanya bisa menutup kepalanya dengan bantal karna tidak tahan dengan teriakan Sima Zhao, tapi lain lagi dengan Xiahou Ba yang nampak tenang tertidur, padahal posisi kepalanya sudah berada dilantai sedangkan tubuhnya masih ada diatas tempat tidur, dan terkadang terdengar suara Xiahou Ba yang sedang mengigau, "ayam goreng...teh...Mi Yan..." terdengar Xiahou Ba kembali mengigau sambil menyebut makanan dan minuman kesukaanya, ditambah Mi Yan yaitu orang yang ditaksirnya.

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku mau berperang!" Sima Zhao bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera berlari menuju pintu.

Melihat adiknya pergi Sima Shi tidak tinggal diam, dia menegur adiknya, "mau kemana kau Sima Zhao?" tanya Sima Shi.

"mau kemana lagi, ya ke medan perang" kata Sima Zhao.

"kondisimu masih belum cukup pulih, lebih baik kau harus beristirahat dulu" kata Sima Shi.

"aku tidak mau beristirahat terus, aku sangat bosan" kata Sima Zhao.

"kau memang selalu seperti itu" keluh Sima Shi.

"nah baiklah, aku mau perang dulu!" Sima Zhao berlari keluar.

Sima Shi hanya memandangi kepergian adiknya sambil menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya Sima Shi juga merasa bosan, dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya berniat ingin mengikuti jejak adiknya yaitu pergi ke medan perang, "aku juga harus berperang, aku merasa sangat bosan bila terus berada disini" Sima Shi berjalan kearah pintu.

"hmmm..." terdengar suara Xiahou Ba, sepertinya dia sudah bangun, dan benar saja saat Sima Shi menoleh kearah Xiahou Ba, dia sudah duduk diatas kasur sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kau sudah bangun Xiahou Ba?" tanya Sima Shi.

"ya, aku rasa tubuhku sudah sehat" kata Xiahou Ba.

Sima Shi hanya tersenyum, lalu dia pergi keluar, melihat Sima Shi keluar Xiahou Ba merasa heran, dan dia pun bertanya pada Sima Shi, "kakak Shi mau kemana?" tanya Xiahou Ba.

"aku mau berperang" kata Sima Shi.

"berperang? Jadi sekarang masih perang ya?!" tanya Xiahou Ba.

"iya" jawab Sima Shi.

"aku kira perang sudah usai" Xiahou Ba berlari mendekati Sima Shi, "kalau begitu ayo kita bantu mereka! Kita harus ikut berperang juga!" kata Xiahou Ba penuh semangat.

"kau tidak beda jauh dengan Zhao" Sima Shi pergi mendahului Xiahou Ba.

**-xxx-**

"Gan Ning datang untuk membantu!" Gan Ning berlari menyerang Ma Chao.

"uwaaa ada orang Wu!" Ma Chao mengelak dari serangan Gan Ning.

"tch, tidak kena" gerutu Gan Ning.

"makanya kalau menyerang itu pakai perhitungan dong, dasar otak udang" kata Ling Tong.

"aku bukan otak udang! Otakku ada dikepalaku!" kata Gan Ning sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

"hoo, kukira otakmu ada di kaki" kata Ling Tong sambil tersenyum geli.

"daripada kau yang tidak punya otak" kata Gan Ning.

"enak saja! Biar aku pemalas tapi kecerdasanku melebihi dirimu!" kata Ling Tong.

"cerdas? Kau itu pemalas!" kata Gan Ning.

"dasar landak!" teriak Ling Tong.

"dasar ekor kuda!" teriak Gan Ning.

"sudah, sudah, bisakah kalian tidak berantem, malu dilihat orang orang Shu" kata Lu Xun.

"gak bisa! Ini atas harga diri, harga diriku diinjak injak oleh Ling Tong!" kata Gan Ning.

"sudahlah, lebih baik kalian bekerja sama untuk menghadapi Jendral Shu" saran Sun Quan.

"bekerja sama dengan dia..." Ling Tong melirik Gan Ning, "eh dengar ya, aku lebih baik dihukum mencuci WC daripada harus bekerja sama dengan si landak buruk rupa ini" kata Ling Tong sambil menunjuk Gan Ning.

"kau bilang buruk rupa? Dasar ekor kuda idiot!" teriak Gan Ning.

Ma Chao yang melihat pertarung itu hanya bisa sweatdrop, "mereka niat bertarung denganku? Atau mau cari sensasi sih?"

"hei orang orang Wu! Kalau kalian ingin berkelahi akan kulayani, tapi kalau cari sensasi, pergi ke stasiun TV aja, pasti hot berita kalian!" kata Zhao Yun dengan super idiotnya.(Author ditombak Zhao Yun)

"eh dengar ya, bocah sampul payah! Kita kesini ingin berkelahi!" kata Gan Ning.

"lalu kenapa kalian malah berantem disini?" tanya Ma Chao dengan jengkelnya.

"kami berantem karna kebiasaan kami, dasar bocah keadilan!" kata Ling Tong.

"aneh sekali kebiasaan kalian" kata Ma Dai.

"iya, itu memang rutinitas kami, dasar bocah kuas!" teriak Gan Ning dan Ling Tong bersamaan.

"kuas? Enak saja ini senjataku yang paling hebat!" kata Ma Dai.

"pfffft, aneh mana ada senjata kuas, dimana mana itu pedang, tombak, eh kamu kuas, hahahahahaha" Gan Ning tertawa terbahak bahak.

Ma Dai yang ditertawai Gan Ning pun langsung memanas, "dasar rambut landak, habis kesetrum listrik!" teriak Ma Dai.

"apa?!" Gan Ning sangat terkejut akan perkataan Ma Dai.

"nyahahahahahahahaha, lucu sekali" Ling Tong memegangi perutnya, bahkan sampai guling guling ditanah karna mendengar ejekan Ma Dai yang begitu lucu.

"baiklah bocah kuas, ayo kita bertarung!" Gan Ning bersiap menyerang Ma Dai.

"oke, aku terima rambut landak" kata Ma Dai.

"aku baru tahu kalau Ma Dai bisa memanas" kata Zhao Yun.

"kalau kuas kesayangannya diejek pasti Ma Dai akan panas" kata Ma Chao.

"oh begitu, baiklah aku akan membantumu Ma Dai!" Zhao Yun berdiri disamping Ma Dai dan bersiap menyerang Gan Ning.

"ya, terima kasih Zhao Yun" kata Ma Dai.

"dengar ya, Gan Ning tidak mudah ditaklukan, aku Gan Ning seorang pelaut!" Gan Ning langsung berlari menyerang Ma Dai dan Zhao Yun, tapi satu lawan dua mah pasti menang dua, karna Gan Ning gegabah dia dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Ma Dai.

"ha, ternyata kau banyak mulut saja, tapi kekuatanmu tidak seberapa" kata Ma Dai sambil mengarahkan kuasnya keleher Gan Ning.

Ling Tong yang melihat Gan Ning dalam bahaya pun langsung beraksi, dia menyerang Ma Dai. "Gan Ning...kau selalu saja membuat repot semua orang, kau tidak bisa membersihkan tiga manusia ini? Hah...jadi aku harus membereskan semuanya" keluh Ling Tong.

"tch, sebaiknya kau tidak usah menggangu!" kata Gan Ning.

"dengar Gan Ning, bekerja sama itu lebih baik, sebaiknya kita bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan mereka" Lu Xun langsung maju dan berdiri disamping Gan Ning.

"oke, oke, untung kau yang menceramahiku Lu Xun, kalau pria tua itu yang menceramahiku aku merasa jengkel" Gan Ning menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "baiklah kita akan hadapi mereka"

"jangan membuat repot..." kata Ling Tong.

"akhirnya kalian mau bekerja sama" kata Lu Xun tersenyum.

Ketiga orang Wu ini menyerang tiga orang Shu dihadapannya, "wow, tiga lawan tiga, ini menarik!" Zhao Yun berlari dan menyerang Gan Ning yang berada dihadapannya.

"kau memilihku sebagai lawanmu, hah kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang" Gan Ning juga berlari menyerang Zhao Yun.

"aku Zhao Yun, siap bertarung denganmu!" Zhao Yun bersiap menyerang Gan Ning dengan tombaknya dengan cara menusuk Gan Ning, tapi Gan Ning berhasil menghindar dari serangan Zhao Yun.

"hehehehe, ku akui kau cukup tangguh juga ya, bocah Shu" kata Gan Ning.

"jangan pernah remehkan Jendral Harimau Shu!" Zhao Yun menyerang Gan Ning lagi, dan dia terus menyerang Gan Ning, walaupun berkali kali juga Gan Ning selalu saja menghindar.

"oke siapa lawanku?" tanya Ling Tong dengan nada malasnya.

"aku!" Ma Chao bersiap menyerang Ling Tong.

"tidak kusangka lawanku adalah kau, ini pasti sangat merepotkan" Ling Tong bersiap mengambil aba aba untuk menyerang Ma Chao.

"mari kita lihat apa kau bisa melawanku" Ma Chao menyerang Ling Tong.

"wow, gerakanmu lumayan cepat juga, kalau aku tidak menghindar pasti aku sudah kena" puji Ling Tong.

"aku anggap pujianmu barusan adalah kritikan!" Ma Chao mengubah posisi tubuhnya dan dia kembali menyerang Ling Tong.

"jadi yang tersisa hanya kau..." kata Ma Dai.

"iya, kalau begitu ayo kita bertarung" kata Lu Xun sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah" kata Ma Dai.

Lu Xun hanya tersenyum, yaaah bayangkanlah sekarang Lu Xun itu bersifat seperti Sai di anime Naruto #plak#.

Sedangkan orang Wu yang tidak kebagian jatah bertarung hanya terdiam saja, seperti Sun Quan yang cuman melongo memandangi temannya temannya bertarung, "sial aku tidak dapat jatah" gerutu Sun Quan. Sedangkan kakaknya Sun Ce malah duduk bak sutradara yang sedang menyutradarai film action, "bravo! Lanjutkan bakat kalian semua!" seru Sun Ce sambil melahap popcorn yang entah asal usulnya dapat darimana.

Pertarungan sengit ini akhirnya dimenangkan oleh pihak Wu sodara sodara, dengan skor 1-0 (?) (Readers:"woi loe kata main bola!")

"hahahaha kalian kalah!" kata Gan Ning.

"tch, dilain waktu kalau kita bertemu aku tidak akan kalah" Zhao Yun pergi melarikan diri diikuti oleh Ma Chao dan Ma Dai.

"hahahaha, berlarilah secepat yang kau bisa!" ejek Gan Ning.

Wang Yi dan dua penghianat dari Shu yang melihat pertolongan dari orang orang Wu merasa tertolong, "kalian, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian" kata Wang Yi.

"ah tidak perlu berterima kasih" kata Gan Ning tersipu malu.

Guo Jia yang baru sampai diTKP, langsung masang wajah bengong, "lho, dimana orang orang Shu?" tanya Guo Jia.

"mereka sudah kabur tuan Guo Jia" kata Wang Yi.

"begitu ya..." kata Guo Jia.

"ya, berkat mereka ketiga orang Shu itu melarikan diri" kata Wang Yi lagi.

Guo Jia melirik ke lima orang Wu itu, lalu tersenyum "terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua" kata Guo Jia.

"ya sama sama" kata Lu Xun.

"bagus, akhirnya kalian bisa bekerja sama juga" kata seseorang.

"eh, master Lu Meng?" Lu Xun terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu, yang merupakan suara Lu Meng.

"iya, akhirnya Gan Ning dan Ling Tong mau bekerja sama" Lu Meng tersenyum melihat Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, sedangkan yang dilihat malah saling membuang muka satu sama lain.

"yaah, cuman sebentar sih, tidak tahan lama kerja sama mereka" kata Lu Xun sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"lebih baik kita segera menyerang markas utama Guan Yu" saran Zhou Yu.

"maaf, menurut saya saran anda itu lebih baik kita gunakan dalam akhir cerita nanti" bantah Guo Jia.

"kenapa?" tanya Zhou Yu.

"kau tahukan, masih banyak markas musuh yang belum kita ambil alih, menurutku lebih baik kita mengambil semua markas musuh lalu menyerang markas utama Guan Yu" kata Guo Jia.

"apa itu skenario strategi yang kau buat?" tanya Zhou Yu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"sebagian, dan sebagian lagi strategi master Sima Yi" kata Guo Jia.

"hmmm, ternyata pemikiranmu boleh juga, aku setuju denganmu anak muda" kata Lu Meng tersenyum.

"panggil saya Guo Jia saja, tuan..." Guo Jia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"tuan Lu Meng, Guo Jia" kata Lu Meng.

"ya tuan Lu Meng" kata Guo Jia.

'jadi dia Guo Jia, hmmm pantas dia begitu disegani oleh Cao Cao, aku salut dengan bakat pemikiran yang ia miliki, tidak heran dia salah satu strategis muda yang disegani' kata Zhou Yu didalam hatinya. (*cielah*)#plak

"kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita ambil semua markas musuh!" Gan Ning langsung menaiki kudanya dan melesat pergi seorang diri.

"oi Gan Ning! Jangan pergi sendirian!" Lu Meng menunggangi kudanya dan mengejar Gan Ning.

**-xxx-**

"saatnya menyerang, ambil seluruh markas musuh dan kita lakukan serangan balasan ke markas utama Guan Yu" kata Sima Yi.

"iya, kau benar, semua Jendral sudah mulai bergerak mengambil alih markas musuh, dan aku dengar tiga Jendral Shu itu telah mundur" kata Cao Ren.

"hah, Shu yang bodoh itu tidak akan bisa menandingi strategi yang aku buat" kata Sima Yi.

"tapi tetap saja kita harus waspada master Sima Yi" peringat Cao Ren.

"mhahahahahahaha strategiku tidak akan bisa ditandingi oleh siapa pun" tawa Sima Yi yang sudah mulai kumat akhirnya keluar juga.

Cao Ren hanya bisa sweatdrop.

**-xxx-**

Ruang perawatan.

Cao Pi hanya bisa tidur tiduran, sebenarnya dia juga dilanda kebosanan, "lebih baik aku membantu mereka, daripada aku tidur tidur disini" pikir Cao Pi.

Cao Pi beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan dia melihat Mi Yan yang kelihatannya sedang kebingungan, "Mi Yan? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"aku mencari busurku, dimana ya?" Mi Yan terus mencari senjata kesayangannya itu, dari bawah tempat tidur, sudut ruangan, dibawah lemari, dan seterusnya. Tapi benda itu tak kunjung juga Mi Yan dapatkan.

"lebih baik kau beristirahat saja, lukamu kan masih belum sembuh" saran Cao Pi.

"tidak mau! Aku bosan tidur terus, aku mau berperang!" bantah Mi Yan.

"kau ini, kalau lukamu tambah parah bagaimana?" tanya Cao Pi.

"yang terluka kan aku, kenapa kau begitu khawatir?" tanya Mi Yan.

"err soal itu...karna kau perempuan" kata Cao Pi yang asal jawab.

"..."

"kenapa?" tanya Cao Pi.

"tidak ada, pokoknya aku mau berperang!" Mi Yan melanjutkan pencariannya.

"dasar anak kecil" Cao Pi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tapi kakinya seperti menginjak sesuatu, busur Mi Yan. 'kenapa diletak disini?' Cao Pi hanya memandangi busur itu, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mi Yan yang dari tadi sibuk mencari busurnya.

"hey, kau mau tahu dimana busurmu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"kau tahu! Ada dimana benda itu?!" tanya Mi Yan dengan semangat 45.

"tahu" kata Cao Pi sambil tersenyum (licik).

"ada dimana? Jangan jangan kau yang menyembunyikan busurku! Ayo kembalikan!" kata Mi Yan.

"enak saja, mana mungkin aku menyembunyikan busur payahmu itu" kata Cao Pi.

"lalu darimana kau tahu keberadaan busurku?" tanya Mi Yan yang mulai curiga.

"ada deh, jika kau mau busurmu kembali kau harus memenuhi satu syarat" kata Cao Pi.

"syarat apa?" tanya Mi Yan yang mulai lesu, pasti syarat yang di ajukan Cao Pi itu mengejek dirinya.

"beri tahu aku kenapa punggungmu itu bisa terluka, setelah itu akan kuberitahu dimana keberadaan busurmu itu" kata Cao Pi sambil tersenyum (iblis)#plak.

Mi Yan berpikir sejenak, "hmm bagaimana ya..."

"kau mau tahu keberadaan busurmu atau tidak?" tawar Cao Pi.

"kau licik sekali Yang Mulia Cao Pi!" gerutu Mi Yan, sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"hmph, kau mau busurmu atau tidak" tawar Cao Pi lagi.

"aku mau!" kata Mi Yan.

"berikan alasannya..." kata Cao Pi.

"baiklah, kau adalah Pangeran payah, bodoh, dingin, wajah pas passan, cuman bisa merayu wanita dengan kata kata 'bunga' padahal sumpah rayuanmu itu sungguh payah untung saja nona Zhen Ji mau menerima dirimu apa adanya" kata Mi Yan menghina Cao Pi.

"bukan itu yang kumaksudkan bodoh!" kata Cao Pi.

"tapi itu memang kenyataan" kata Mi Yan.

"bukan, yang kumaksudkan kenapa punggungmu terluka bukan soal diriku, dasar kau ini bodoh sekali!" kata Cao Pi sambil memukul kepala Mi Yan.

"aduh sakit!" teriak Mi Yan.

"makanya jelaskan kenapa punggungmu itu terluka" kata Cao Pi.

"kau memaksa sekali Yang Mulia Cao Pi, baiklah punggungku terluka karna ditusuk musuh, kau sudah puas?" kata Mi Yan.

"hmmm, aku masih belum puas, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa ditusuk, kaukan tidak seceroboh itu?" tanya Cao Pi lagi.

"soal itu, errrr..." Mi Yan hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya.

"kau mau tahu dimana busurmu atau tidak?" kata Cao Pi menggoda.

"aku mau tahu, tapi soal itu...maaf itu informasi pribadi" kata Mi Yan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

**Gubrak!**

"kau ini!" Cao Pi kembali memukul kepala Mi Yan.

"aduh! Kenapa sih kau begitu ingin tahu?" tanya Mi Yan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan Cao Pi.

"ya ingin tahu saja, cepatlah jangan buat aku penasaran!" bentak Cao Pi yang sudah mulai habis kesabarannya.

"baiklah, luka dipunggungku karna ditusuk secara tidak sengaja, gara gara aku melindungi seseorang..." kata Mi Yan.

"melindungi siapa?" tanya Cao Pi yang level pensarannya sudah MAX. (*Cao Pi bisa penasaran ya?*)

"yang itu rahasia" kata Mi Yan.

"kalau rahasia berarti busurmu tidak akan pernah kau ketahui" kata Cao Pi santai.

"jangan! Baiklah, akan aku beritahu..." kata Mi Yan mulai merunduk.

"kenapa kau merunduk?" tanya Cao Pi.

"..."

"hei kenapa tiba tiba wajahmu merah, kau demam ya?" tanya Cao Pi sambil meletakkan tangannya kedahi Mi Yan.

"tidak, aku akan memberitahukannya, orang yang kulindungi berasal dari Shu" kata Mi Yan dengan wajah merahnya.

"siapa? Kenapa kau melindungi musuh?" tanya Cao Pi sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ma..." Mi Yan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ma Chao?" tanya Cao Pi.

"bukan dia, dia cocok sama Wang Yi" bantah Mi Yan.

"lalu siapa?" tanya Cao Pi.

"Ma Dai..." kata Mi Yan sambil merunduk dan dengan suara pelan.

"Ma Dai? Maksudmu adik sepupu Ma Chao itu? Memangnya kenapa dengan dia...atau..." Cao Pi mulai tersenyum (licik ditambah iblis)#plak#. "haaa kau pasti suka sama dia kan?" goda Cao Pi.

"ti, tidak!" bantah Mi Yan dengan wajah merahnya.

"bohong, tapi baiklah aku akan meberitahukan letak busurmu itu, lagipula aku sudah tahu siapa yang kau sukai, sesuai rencanaku" kata Cao Pi yang mendadak menjadi Zhuge Liang (?), lalu dia memberikan busur Mi Yan.

"kau memang licik" kata Mi Yan.

**-xxx-**

"ayo taklukan semua markas musuh!" Gan Ning menyerang markas Shu sebelah barat diikuti oleh Ling Tong dan Lu Xun, sisanya bergerak kearah utara dan selatan.

"lain kali kau jangan bergerak sendirian Gan Ning" peringat Lu Xun.

"dia kan bodoh, mungkin dia ingin cari mati" ledek Ling Tong.

"aku tidak bodoh!" bantah Gan Ning.

"sudah, sudah, kalian ini jangan berkelahi terus!" Lu Xun terpaksa harus melerai kedua orang Wu ini, sebenarnya dia tidak setuju dengan saran Lu Meng yang mengharuskan dia untuk mengikuti barisan Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, pasti akhir ceritanya Lu Xun harus melerai kedua manusia yang berkelahi ini.

"baik, baik, hei Ling Tong bagaimana kalau kita adu kehebatan saja, siapa yang berhasil membunuh musuh lebih banyak dialah pemenangnya" kata Gan Ning.

"oke, aku terima tawaranmu" kata Ling Tong.

**-xxx-**

Sebelah utara.

"ternyata markas sebelah utara tidak begitu kuat" kata Sun Ce.

"yaah, kakak benar" kata Sun Quan.

"tapi kita harus tetap waspada, siapa tahu musuh menggunakan jebakan" peringat Zhou Yu.

"iya, iya, iya" Sun Ce hanya memengangi bahunya.

**-xxx-**

Sebelah selatan.

"ternyata disini, penjagaan musuhnya lebih banyak!" Guo Jia begitu terkejut ketika melihat barisan prajurit Shu yang sudah siap menghadang mereka.

"kalian kira mudah untuk menghadapi Shu, jangan pernah remehkan Shu, serang!" perintah komandan barisan prajurit itu. Semua tentara Shu berlari dan menyerang pasukan Guo Jia dan Lu Meng.

"gawat, mereka sudah menunggu kita disini, semuanya mundur!" Lu Meng memerintahkan semua pasukannya untuk mundur, begitu pula dengan pasukan Guo Jia, mereka mundur untuk menghindari prajurit Shu yang begitu banyak, tapi terlihat Guo Jia tidak bergerak sedikit pun, dia masih duduk manis diatas kudanya. "Guo Jia, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Lu Meng.

Guo Jia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Lu Meng, 'mereka sudah menunggu kita disini, ada sekitar seratus prajurit yang menghadang, memang tidak imbang dengan prajuritku yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa, tapi bila mundur ke kastil Fan, maka itu kesempatan emas untuk Shu, pasti ada celah' Guo Jia memandang sekitar, lalu dia memacu kudanya untuk memutari prajurit Shu itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan Guo Jia?!" Lu Meng sangat heran ketika melihat Guo Jia memutari barisan prajurit Shu.

"tuan Lu Meng, lebih baik kita menyerang saja, memang tidak imbang tapi kalau kita mundur kekastil Fan maka itu akan menjadi kesempatan emas bagi Shu! Lebih baik kita balas menyerang!" kata Guo Jia, lalu dia turun dari kudanya dan mulai menyerang prajurit Shu yang jumlahnya sangat banyak itu.

"benar juga, ternyata dia berpikir sampai sejauh itu, baiklah semuanya ayo kita serang prajurit Shu!" perintah Lu Meng kepada prajuritnya.

"uooo!" teriak seluruh prajurit Lu Meng dan Guo Jia, lalu mereka menyerang prajurit Shu.

"tidak kusangka dia memikirkan semua hal secara detail, benar benar strategi yang hebat, dengan bakat yang seperti itu Wei pasti sangat sulit untuk ditaklukan, aku salut terhadapnya, dia tidak beda jauh dengan Lu Xun dan Zhou Yu" kata Lu Meng sambil terus memandangi Guo Jia.

"tuan Lu Meng, mari kita bekerja sama untuk menghadapi mereka!" kata Guo Jia.

"iya" kata Lu Meng.

**-xxx-**

Sebelah utara.

"akhirnya semua sudah ditaklukan" kata Sun Ce sambil melipat kedua tangannya kebelakang kepala.

"sekarang kita kemana, Zhou Yu?" tanya Sun Quan.

Zhou Yu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sun Quan, karna dia sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Zhou Yu?" tanya Sun Quan lagi.

"ah maafkan saya tuan Sun Quan, maaf tadi saya melamun" kata Zhou Yu sambil membungkuk.

"tidak apa, oh iya selanjutnya kita kemana? Apakah tetap berjaga disini?" tanya Sun Quan.

"lebih baik kita menyusul Lu Xun dan lainnya, yang menjaga markas ini biarlah para prajurit kita" kata Zhou Yu, lalu dia pergi menuju kudanya dan menaikinya.

"baiklah!" seru Sun Ce dengan bersemangat, lalu dia juga menaiki kudanya.

'kenapa aku merasa kalau aku masih kalah dengan dia, ternyata strategi yang dia buat lebih cerdik dariku, Guo Jia kau memang hebat, jika kita bertemu sebagai musuh aku sangat ingin membuktikan kecerdasan diantara kita berdua, memang dipertempuran Chi Bi, Wei telah kalah, tapi yang kuketahui Cao Cao berhasil melarikan diri dan juga beberapa Jendral kuatnya, ini karna strategimu jugakan Guo Jia, kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku akan membuktikan kepintaranku padamu...' lamunan Zhou Yu sirna karna teriakan Sun Ce.

"oi Zhou Yu, kenapa kau melamun, ayo kita berangkat sekarang" kata Sun Ce.

"iya!" Zhou Yu memacu kudanya untuk mengejar Sun Ce dan Sun Quan. 'tidak bisa diremehkan lagi, aku yakin Wei pasti menang dalam pertempuran ini, karna mereka memiliki strategi hebat seperti Guo Jia'

'_kau tahukan, masih banyak markas musuh yang belum kita ambil alih, menurutku lebih baik kita mengambil semua markas musuh lalu menyerang markas utama Guan Yu'_

Kata kata itu tidak sengaja terlintas dipikiran Zhou Yu, 'aku saja tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu, dia memang hebat' batin Zhou Yu.

**-xxx-**

Sebelah selatan, gerbang kastil Fan.

"lebih baik kita mulai bergerak" kata Xiahou Dun.

"tapi bagaimana kalau ada musuh yang menyerang master Xiahou Dun?" tanya Xu Huang ragu.

"tidak akan ada, lagipula kita sudah menyapu bersih semua musuh" kata Xiahou Dun.

"HEI TUNGGU KAMI!" terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam kastil, tepatnya di gerbang kastil. Xiahou Dun dan Xu Huang pun menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan siapa yang meneriaki mereka.

"tunggu kami" kata Sima Zhao, dan dibelakang terlihat Sima Shi dan juga Xiahou Ba.

"Zhao?" kata Xu Huang.

"hehehehe, aku juga mau ikut berperang, ayo kita taklukan markas musuh!" kata Sima Zhao.

"apa itu strategi dari master Sima Yi?" tanya Xiahou Dun ragu.

"tidak" kata Sima Zhao.

"lalu darimana kau mendapatkan perintah seperti itu?" tanya Xiahou Dun dengan curiga.

"dari narasi diatas" kata Sima Zhao sambil tersenyum lebar.

**Gubrak.**

"ya sudah, kalau memang seperti..." kata Xiahou Dun.

"kita akan mengambil alih markas musuh?" tanya Xu Huang.

"ya, lagipula sudah dijelaskan narasi diataskan kita harus mengambil semua markas musuh lalu menyerang markas utama Guan Yu" kata Xiahou Dun, lalu dia memacu kudanya pergi diikuti oleh Sima Zhao, Sima Shi, dan Xiahou Ba.

"narasi diatas? Aku tidak lihat apa apa, diatas kan cuman ada awan mendung dan air hujan" kata Xu Huang sambil melihat keatas diikuti dengan efek tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Aiko:"waaaaah panjang sekali"

Ishida:(sweatdrop)

Aiko:"maaf nulisnya kepanjangan, saya juga gak nyangka bisa nulis sampai sepanjang ini, mungkin ini efek setelah melaksanakan ujian"

Ishida:"kau menulis sampai 4.000, dasar"

Aiko:"ya maaf, oh iya, ngomong ngomong disini Zhou Yu malah jadi super salah karna merasa kalah dengan kepintaran Guo Jia, hahaha NEW RIVAL!"#plak

Zhou Yu:"..."

Guo Jia:"..."

Aiko:"mohon reviewnya see you next chapter"


End file.
